Moonlight Sonata
by elanor tinuviel
Summary: Slightly AU Squinoa -Chapter 17 COMPLETE! - After five years of estrangement, Rinoa Heartilly and Squall Leonhart are brought back together in circumstances they'd never dreamed of. PLEASE R&R! thanks a bunch! have a nice day.
1. Job Offer

Disclaimer: I own myself, that's about it. So don't go suing me, I own only the storyline and a few characters. Proceed…

- - -

****

Moonlight Sonata

****

Chapter 1-Job Offer

- - -

****

Rinoa Heartilly opened the door to her apartment with a sigh. Glancing at the pile of mail on her floor she picked them up, aimlessly flicking through them, pulling out an A4 sized envelope. Noticing her name printed upon it, she went to the sitting area where her friends were. "You know Quistis, you could've gotten the mail from the door, since you were here when it came."

"Yeah, I told Selphie to get it," she nodded at the girl sleeping on the couch opposite her, her eyes not leaving the book before her.

"Well its mostly for you anyway," Rinoa shrugged as she tossed the numerous letters onto Quistis lap, interrupting her reading. Rinoa opened her envelope as Quistis sorted through hers.

"What you got there, Rin?"

"Another accompaniment job," she stated as she pulled out the sheet music and letter from the envelope.

"For who?"

"Dunno, the letter says that I'm to meet them tomorrow. I guess its for that music competition in a couple of weeks."

"Cool, looks like we gotta buy you another dress," Quistis smiled.

"Trust you to jump at an opportunity to go shopping."

"Well could you blame me?"

Rinoa smiled as she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "How long she been asleep?" she motioned to Selphie.

"A couple of hours, I'd say."

"What she do today?"

"You know, the usual, went out with Irvine."

"That explains it," Rinoa giggled. "Well, I'm gonna go try out this music, alright? I'll be in my room."

"Okay," the blonde girl replied, still sorting through the mail, opening each letter.

Upon closing her door, Rinoa sat down at her piano leaning against the wall. Picking up a folder, she began inserting the seventeen pages of sheet music into the plastic sleeves. Placing the folder onto the piano's music holder, she began slowly playing, getting used to the music arrangement. After an hour of sight-reading she had finished the piece once. Giving her hands a little shake she started again, playing with more confidence and speed. She smiled to herself.

__

It's always satisfying to learn something new.

- - -

He watched her intently, her head bent concentrating on the instrument in front of her, the movement of each finger as they gracefully pressed each note. Squall slowly stepped from the doorway where he was leaning. Standing behind her he quietly bowed his head, kissing her neck gently. He felt her smile and lean in towards his touch, still playing as if she hadn't been disturbed.

"Hey, Babe," he whispered against her skin.

"Hey," she murmured back before turning to kiss his lips, momentarily stopping her rehearsal.

"Didn't mean to disturb your practise," he apologised as he glanced at the music stand before her.

She shrugged slightly. "I've been practising all day anyway, how are you?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not bad I guess, you?"

"Tired. Hey listen, could you drive me to the conservatorium tomorrow?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Well," she began, setting her violin and bow on the music stand, "I've got an appointment with my accompanist."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Nope," she shook her head. Still in his arms, she turned to face him "I'm so nervous, Squall. This is my _first_ competition."

"Louise, you'll be fine. I've watched you play, you can't go wrong." He watched her smile at his response. "Come on, I'll take you out to dinner, what do you say?"

- - -

"RIN!" a chirpy voice called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" The ecstatic blonde burst into Rinoa's room.

"What's the menu tonight, Selph?" Rinoa asked as she rose from her seat in front of the piano, having already perfected the song more than once.

"Pizza," she laughed. "That sounds really hard, Rin, it's so fast!" she gawked, referring to the music piece on the piano.

"Not my choice. It's really interesting and fun, though."

"What's it for?"

"I'm accompanying a violinist. They must be good, this piece is quite difficult. My hands hurt," she frowned as she sat down at the table

"I don't know why you don't enter these competitions yourself, Rin, "Quistis stated as she bit into a piece of pizza. "I mean, you're good enough and you have a Bachelor of Music degree. You'd get in quicker than I could say 'yay'."

"Dunno…never really liked the idea of competing, and besides, I play the piano, which usually means I either play alone or with an orchestra. I hate playing alone in front of a crowd and I'd screw up heaps if I had an orchestra."

"So you'd rather help somebody else win?" Quistis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, besides, I'm happy teaching my piano students full time and accompanying on the side, you meet all sorts of interesting people."

"Alright," she finally said, feeling defeated.

"Guess what Irvy did for me today!" Selphie squealed, changing the subject. Not pausing to receive a response she continued. "He took me to the park and he had a whole picnic organised for lunch. He's so sweet!"

"Well I'm glad _one_ of us has a love life," Quistis scoffed. 

"Aww Quisty, don't worry, you'll find someone. How bout you, Rin? Anyone special in _your_ life?"

"Umm…" _There only was ever one..._ "Nah. I'm kinda really happy being independent."

Quistis and Selphie had always known when Rinoa was lying. They had been best friends since they were six, not going to school together but spending ever weekend in each other's company, their parents having known each other for some time before they were born. When they had all finally finished their schooling, they decided to get an apartment together, but to their surprise, their parents had all chipped in and bought them a house in Deling City.

"Rin, you aren't a very good liar, you know," Selphie pointed out as she chewed at her pizza.

"I'm not lying."

"Rin, whatever happened to that guy you were going out with at highschool?" Quistis queried innocently, not really knowing that she was treading on delicate ground.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Rinoa responded, closing her eyes to banish some thought in her head.

"What was his name again? Seth or something?" Selphie asked.

"Wasn't it Shaun? Or Steve?"

Swallowing the pizza in her mouth she put the piece down on the plate and stood up. "It was Squall, okay?" she snapped. "That was five years ago, it meant nothing then and it means nothing now. So I'd really appreciate it if we all just forgot about him, alright?" Her voice trembled slightly as if she were fighting tears.

"Okay, Rin," Selphie replied slowly, biting her lip.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't know it was such a delicate subject with you…"

Rinoa wiped the oil from her hands with a napkin. "It isn't a delicate subject, its just a time in my life I'd rather not reminisce about," she said in a softer tone. "Sorry about snapping at you guys. I guess I'm a little on edge tonight. Its just that…ugh, never mind. Let's not dwell on the past," she forced a smile onto her face. "So, Selph, it'll be six months for you and Irvine next Thursday, won't it?"

"Yeah," Selphie welcomed the change of subject and slight shift in mood. "He's taking me out, again."

"Where ya goin'?" Quistis joined in.

"Dunno, don't care. As long I'm with him," she sighed dreamily.

__

Ahh to be in love, Rinoa reflected. _I remember what that was like..._

~ ~ ~

__

Squall had sat at the base of a big cherry blossom tree. Rinoa lay on the ground beside him, her head in his lap. It was the summer before their final year of highschool, they had spent practically everyday together, talking or just simply being with each other. 

"Squall?" she asked as she stared up at his face. "What's gonna happen after this year?"

"Well, college I guess."

"No, I mean...us." She continued to look up at him warily, nervous about what his answer could be.

"What about 'us'?" Squall queried in response, glancing down at her.

"Will there still be an 'us'?"

"Of course there will be, why?"

Rinoa let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I dunno, just got curious I guess. I mean, its so common for couples to break up when they finish highschool...I just figured since we're going our separate ways after this year that we would as well."

"Do you want to break up, Rin?" he frowned at her.

"No, no," she replied quickly as she sat up, shuffling closer to Squall, facing him. "Please don't think I meant that. Its just that..." She cast her gaze downwards. "I don't want to lose you," Rinoa's voice was little more than a whisper.

Squall stared at her for a while before lifting her chin with his fingers, focusing on her eyes.

"Rinoa, you won't ever lose me; I'll always be with you." He watched her smile. Slowly inching forward, his lips brushed hers before closing the gap with a kiss. As he pulled away, Squall gazed at Rinoa as she tilted her head to the touch of his hand on her cheek. Smiling at her, he nervously swallowed before murmuring, "I love you, Rin."

And she had believed him.

- - -

A/N- well, I'm back from the dead. That's right, this is my new story, what did you all think?? Please review, I'd really appreciate the feedback. Oh, and if anyone would like to explain how the North American school system works (I assume it's the same for Canada and USA), I'd be most grateful, otherwise I'll be forced to use the Australian school system and that might confuse a lot of you. So yeah, if you could either write the info (like basic stuff) in a review or email me. Thanks a bunch! Don't forget to review ^.^ luv ya guys!!!


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own yada yada…I don't own yada yada so leave me alone about that…just R&R my fic ^.^

- - -

****

Chapter 2-Meeting

- - -

__

The car pulled up outside of a large building. "What time did you want me to come pick you up?" Squall asked, leaning over to kiss his passenger.

"Umm, could you come back in an hour?"

"Sure thing. Good luck," he called as she got out of the car.

"Thanks, see you in a bit." And with that the car drove away and Louise, clinging onto her violin case, walked up the stairs to the building's entrance. Making her way to the reception desk she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi, I was meant to meet my accompanist today. I'm Louise Evans."

"Ah," the lady behind the counter said, "Miss Heartilly is already in room 3, it's down the hall to your left."

"Thankyou," she replied with a smile, turning to walk in the direction she had been pointed to. She knocked before entering and saw a dark haired girl, of about the same age, sitting at the piano.

Rinoa stood as she heard someone enter the room. Extending her hand to the girl at the door she smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartilly."

"I'm Louise Evans, it's great to meet you."

"So," Rinoa took her place at the piano, "Did you want to tune up?"

Louise nodded as she took her instrument out, tightening her bow. Rinoa played an 'a' until it sounded right, obeying when Louise asked her to play another note.

"Alright, so, shall we just begin?" 

"Okay, let's go for it."

The two played really well together, considering they had never played together before. Despite a few mistakes, which they happily laughed off, their first rehearsal was quite successful.

"How long have you been playing the violin?" Rinoa asked.

"Umm," she mentally calculated the years, "Almost sixteen years."

"Wow! No wonder why you're so good, that's a really difficult piece you've chosen."

"Yeah, that's what my fiancee said, but I know I can play it."

"I know you can too," Rinoa laughed. "Listen, I have to go in ten minutes, did you want to rehearse again?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure."

- - -

"Well, it was great meeting you, here's my card," Rinoa handed the small piece of cardboard to her. "Drop by my studio when you want to practise, but you'll probably have to call before hand, I'm usually teaching during the day."

"You teach music?"

"Piano."

"That's so cool! I always wanted to teach, is it hard?"

"Not really, once you get to know your students you figure out the best way to approach them. It's really fun, you should think about it."

"I think I will. Thanks a lot Miss Heartilly."

"No problem, I'll see you around." With that, she turned around, making her way out of the building and down the stairs.

"So, who is it? What are they like?" Quisits asked as Rinoa met up with her.

"Her name is Louise Evans and she's extremely nice."

"Not a bitch or anything?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go shopping!" Rinoa stated excitedly as they made their way down the street to where Quistis had parked her car. "So, what colour should my dress be this time?"

- - -

"Come on, man. You gotta come!" Squall pleaded, leaning against the closed door of his best friend's room.

"Why?" the man laying on his bed asked, eyes closed with hands under his head.

"Well," he paused thinking up a good excuse, "For one thing, she's your best friend's fiancee."

"Exactly." Seifer opened his eyes. "She's _your_ fiancee."

"I'm your best friend, does _that_ earn any points?"

"Squall, it's a music competition. I've never been to one-"

"There's a first for everything," Squall interrupted.

"-and I don't intend to start attending them."

"It's a competition, there might be girls there for you to pick up."

"I, unlike some, don't have a weird thing for musicians."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he frowned at the implication.

Seifer realised his mistake. "Uhh…never mind. Dude, you're going there to support Louise. Where is she anyway?"

"Rehearsing with her accompanist. I know I'm there to support Louise but, it's just that, she'll be pretty much busy all the time and I don't want to be stuck there alone."

"Like solitude ever bothered you before."

"That's not the point."

"That's the _whole_ point," Seifer smirked. "Squall doesn't want to be left alone." He sniffed, wiping away an invisible tear, mockingly.

"It's not just _that_."

"So he admits it." Seifer grinned as he closed his eyes again.

"Seifer," he sat down on the floor, "I haven't been to one of these things in a _really_ long time. I just want someone there to keep me sane."

"When was the last time you went? I didn't know you played an instrument."

"No I don't. But…I just haven't been to one since…" his voice trailed as he frowned, glance cast at his hands.

Seifer already knew what he was going to say. Squall hadn't been to one in five years…

"…not since you broke up with Rinoa." Seifer finished the sentence for him.

Squall looked up at him forlornly, nodding slightly.

~ ~ ~

__

It was graduation day, supposed to one of the happiest days of my life...but it wasn't. Inside me a war was raging, a war that had kept me up all night. I looked around, at all the smiling faces of my peers, my family and most of all...her's. I slowly made my way to her, my face expressionless and so was her's when I approached. I took her by the hand and lead her to a place free from pushing and constant talk.

"Squall? What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Her hand reached up and touched my cheek. Hyne, I can't do this, not while she's...

I closed my eyes, and took her hand in mine, stepping back; gathering some distance.

I can't do this while she's so close.

"Rin," I swallowed nervously, I couldn't believe I was doing it. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Her breathing got faster.

"Us." There, I'd dropped the bomb.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. 'Please say something!' I wanted to say.

She then snatched her hand out of my hand and took her chain off. She slipped off a ring – my ring – and put it in my hand. She turned around and ran. I watched her, my heart breaking inside of me as I watched her run.

As I watched her run to him.

- - -

A/N-well, so this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one, but I hope that won't discourage you all from reading and reviewing ^.^. thanks to everyone for all your feedback, its great to know that you all still support me even when I've finished 'return to me'…thanks. I would've written individual responses to your reviews, but truth be told, I got lazy and its currently 10:47 PM and I haven't showered yet…been a busy day. I might write individual stuff next chapter, ok? So let me know what you all think!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Separate Lives

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, the characters you all know so well are owned by Squaresoft/Square Enix and also, the latest character addition (Michael) is owned by my very lovely friend (shall I state her real name? no…) Mariedel…let's give her a round of applause! Ok…on with the show…

- - -

****

Chapter 3-Separate Lives

- - -

"So," Squall queried anxiously as Louise stepped into his car, "How was it?"

"Really, really good!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"What's your accompanist like?"

"Very talented, she plays the piano _and_ she teaches. How cool is that?"

"Wow, a multi-tasker…so what you feel like for lunch?"

"I dunno, we already went out last night."

"What did you want to do today, then?" he asked as he smiled at her briefly, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

Louise scanned the shops outside the window and bit her lip. "Shopping…" she replied slowly.

__

Uh-oh… "Sure thing, sweetie. I suppose you do need to get a dress for the competition."

Her face immediately brightened up. "That's right! I'd almost forgotten about that!"

Squall parked the car and they proceeded into the shopping centre. "You go hit the clothes shops, I'm just gonna take a browse in the music store."

"Alright, I'll give your cell a call when I need you," she said as she let go of his hand to go in the opposite direction. "See ya later!"

He smiled as he came upon the familiar shop, walls and tables full of cd's and what have you. Approaching the counter, the guy at the counter recognised him immediately. 

"Hey Irvine, got anything new this week?"

"Not really, Squall…well nothing your style anyway."

"I see, well have you got any recommendations?"

"Hmm, why don't you drop by later, I'll have a list for you by then."

"Alright, I will, but I'll stick around for a while anyway, Louise is dress shopping."

"Ooh," Irvine winked. "For a special occasion?"

"A music competition actually."

"That's right, she's the violinist, who was the pianist again?"

"Umm…" _Great, two reminders of Rinoa in one day…not good_ "Dunno. Anyway, talk to you soon, I'll be looking around." With that, he departed to a somewhat secluded section to listen to some music.

- - -

Rinoa's head gently bopped to the catchy tune. _Great vocal talent,_ she thought as she listened to the female voice singing. She laughed to herself thinking about how ridiculous she looked with massive headphones on her head. Glancing at the other cd's available for listening, she switched to Michelle Branch, skipping the 'Intro', she listened to 'Are You Happy Now."

Biting her lip to keep from singing out loud, she mentally sang the words.

__

"Now don't just walk away  
pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me.  
and I know it's just no use  
when all your lies become your truths and I don't care  
  
Could you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that your happy now  
would you tell it to my face or have I been erased   
are you happy now?  
  
You took all there was to take  
and left me with an empty plate and you don't care about it   
and I am giving up this game  
and leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care  
  
Could you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that your happy now   
would you tell it to my face or have I been erased   
are you happy now?   
  
Do you really have everything you want  
you could never give something you ain't got   
you can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eyes

and tell me that your happy now  
come on tell it to my face or have I been replaced  
are you happy now

oh would you look me in the eye  


Could you look me in the eye  
I've had all that I can take 

and I'm not about to break cause I'm happy now  
are you happy now?"

When the song had finished, she glared at nothing in particular thinking about the worst day of her life. 

__

Are you, Squall? 'Cause I sure as hell aren't... 

Sighing, she skipped to another cd with more light-hearted music, a smile once again returned to her face.

She was totally oblivious to her surroundings until a slight jab between her shoulder blades brought her back to reality.

"Ouch." She hastily took off the headphones, eager to glare at the culprit of such a disruption.

Her glare, however, turned into a surprised look when she saw who it was.

- - -

Quistis lazily ambled along as she window-shopped. Rinoa insisted that she be left at a music store, which left Quistis the great mission of finding Rinoa's dress based on what she knew about Rinoa, which was practically everything. _A little shorter than me, skinnier than me...slightly...looks great in blue, refuses to wear any skirt length above her knees, refuses to wear revealing tops, refuses to wear halter-necks, but that can change..._

She entered a store and was looking at a dress when she was quickly invaded by a sales assistant.

"Hi, can I help you? Are you looking for any kind of dress in particular?"

"Umm…"

"No idea, eh? Well," the lady presented a dress from the nearby rack, "How about you try on this dress?"

"I really don't…"

"Not you're type, well, I suggest you try _this_ fabulous dress on!" she pulled out a pink dress which was quite the eyesore.

"Uhh…I-"

"Don't think it'll look good on you? Nonsense! If I know one thing, its how to pick out fabulous clothes for people."

__

You don't know very much then, do you? "No-"

"Then, there really is no problem! Come this way, I'll show you the way."

Quistis followed as the lady hastily pulled at her and shoved her into a changing room. "Now, I'll be right out here if you need anything, but you simply _must_ try on this _fabulous_ dress."

She slowly changed into the dress as she listened to the lady harassing another young woman. _Poor girl, I feel sorry for **anyone** caught in the presence of that woman!_ Quistis giggled to herself. _What a joke! I look like a bloody cake decoration!_

Stepping slowly out of the change room as to glance at herself in the mirror, the saleslady appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh! That dress looks absolutely fabulous on you!" the sales assistant squealed at Quistis.

"I'm not actually looking for a dress for me, its for my friend," she replied, keeping in her laugh.

"Then why doesn't your _friend_ come in and try on this fabulous dress?"

Quistis looked down at the dress that adorned her. The baby pink dress with enormous frills at the waist and shoulders. _As if! I was just going to try this on as a joke! Besides, pink isn't very Rinoa...neither are frills!_ Quistis almost laughed out loud. "I'll think about it," she said instead with a feigned innocent smile.

"Alright, but that dress _does_ look fabulous on you!" the saleslady squealed once more before leaving Quistis alone.

"And you're a crappy salesperson," she muttered under her breath. Taking another look at her reflection in the mirror, she rolled her eyes.

__

What kind of person would design such an abomination?!

- - -

"Hi, can I help you? Are you looking for any kind of dress in particular?" a lady chirped in a high pitched voice.

Louise smiled. "No thanks-"

"You aren't? Well I recommend this dress, you'll look stunning!"

She raised her eyebrows doubtfully, but politely acquiesced. "Sure, why not." _Why on earth do I have to be so polite?!_

"Now, you go in there and try it on, I'll be out here if you need anything, but do come out, I want to see your stunning vision in reality!"

Louise laughed dryly before turning into the changing room. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Oh my gosh! That dress looks absolutely fabulous on you!" she heard outside of the door. 

What?! She can see inside here?!

"I'm not actually looking for a dress for me, its for my friend," a girl replied.

__

Phew! Wasn't me...

Louise kept silent, staring down at the dress until the lady had walked off. Silence remaining, she assumed no one else was outside the door to see what was bound to be a shocking sight. Eager to see how funny she looked, Louise opened the door and turned towards the mirror almost colliding into the girl the saleslady had obviously accosted a few minutes ago.

"I see she caught you too," the blonde stated.

"Yeah," Louise replied with a soft laugh. She caught the other girl's glance and they both let out a huge laugh. "You do realise we look like dying roses," she said inbetween laughs as she gestured to the identical dress they both wore.

"How badly do they want to get rid of these dresses?!"

"I reckon, she was hired for that sole reason; to approach any girl who looks remotely interested in a dress and shove the dress in her face without letting her get a word in edgewise."

"How much do you think she gets paid?"

"I'd think she's doing them a favour," Louise looked, disgusted, at the dresses. "Can you believe I actually agreed to trying this on!"

"You _agreed_? I was forced! If I were you, I would've run out of the store as fast as my little legs would've taken me!"

"Oh well, can I help it if I'm too polite sometimes?"

"Don't worry, being polite does have its ups, but more downs than anything." Laughing once more Quistis continued, "I'm gonna get out of this…_thing_."

"Me too, nice talking to you." Both girls then immediately turned to their changing rooms, getting out of the dress and into their normal clothes as quickly as possible.

Quistis stepped out of the room and took one more look at the dress before adding it to the 'return' basket in front of the mirror. _Oh God, here she comes again!_

"You didn't-"

"No I didn't like the dress, and my friend just rang, she really needs my help right now, so I've gotta run. I'd love to stay and chat though." That said she practically ran out of the store and into the one adjacent.

__

Note to self: never enter that store again...

- - -

Rinoa's surprised state was not missed by company she now held. She stared up at the blonde, blue eyed man in front of her.

"Oh my God. Michael? It's been, like what? three years or something?"

"Something like that, I'm surprised you recognised me. Sorry about elbowing you, some guy just knocked into me." He accepted the hug that Rinoa gave him. "How've you been?"

"Really good, how about you?"

"I'm great, finishing my medical degree this year."

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Listen, it's been so long, why don't I buy you coffee or something?"

Rinoa bit her lip as she thought of Quistis alone, in a shopping centre…with her credit card. "Gee, I don't know…"

"Oh, its ok, you might not want to give your boyfriend the wrong idea if he saw us."

__

Boyfriend? "What? Boyfriend?"

"You're still together with him right? The one I used to see at your house a lot when you lived at your parents'?"

"Oh, him…that ended ages ago. I'd love to go with you, really I would, its just that I've just got a friend waiting for me somewhere."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't I take you out to dinner sometime?"

- - -

A/N-yay! Another chapter from lil ole me. Gosh I feel good! This fic is coming along easier than expected…there must be a reason for that, oh I know what it is, it must be all the **_reviews and feedback_** I've been getting, it must give me **_motivation and energy to write more quickly_** *hint, hint*…gee I hope my hints were subtle enough…but if you want it put plainly, please REVIEW!! I love feedback of any kind, you are the audience after all, and I'd like to know what you think. Right…I know I said I _might_ write individual responses…next time, I promise, really busy this week, I swear! But thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:

**__**

Angelprinczess29, XxPheonix BladexX, Cassandra, Red Eyes2, !~*moonlight chick*~!, Cloud-123, Klumsy Assassin, FF9 Zidane, Stormy Dreamer, Chery6124, wcigtdniw (I still find your name interesting), **Sabam, Freelancer, Fallen_Angel_Swordsman_Tenshi, Mariedel **(more Michael in next chap, even though you dun like him as much as you-know-who), **Sorceress Pain, code wyze, digininga, noacat, Karla3, Exhile87, Severed-Ragdoll, Billie the Kid, XxSquall's angelxX, wInD chIme beLLs and Jolly-B**.

Thanks all, don't forget to **review!!**


	4. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else. Squaresoft own the usual characters and my good friend **Mariedel** owns the character of Michael Sinclair, I'm just using him with permission…

- - -

****

Chapter 4-Old Friends

- - -

"Rinoa's got a date!" Quistis' voice chimed through the house as they entered it. Selphie at once bounded out of her room.

"With who, with who, with who?!" she asked chirpily.

"Ugh," Rinoa rolled her eyes. "It's not a date, its just dinner with an old friend."

"Right, _friend..._" Selphie winked at Quistis. "So when is this _dinner_?"

"Tomorrow night!" Quisits answered quickly.

"You guys are being really lame. Michael-"

"Ooh, nice name." Selphie interrupted.

"Was my neighbour before we moved here, we sort of grew up together."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's finishing his medical degree this year-"

"I meant looks-wise"

She rolled her eyes again at them. "Umm, he looks like a guy," she replied sarcastically.

"He's tall, blonde, and he has the nicest blue eyes I've _ever_ seen," Quistis answered instead.

__

You've obviously never seen Squall's then...what?! Rinoa! Stop thinking about him! "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Wow! What you gonna wear?"

"Jeans and a top, its just a casual dinner."

"Sure Rin, you say that now."

"You two are pathetic." That said, she slammed the door of her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

__

So...what **will** I wear tomorrow...?

- - -

"How does this look?" Louise looked at Squall in the mirror.

He stared at the dark green dress she wore, it brought out the rich chestnut colour of her hair and reflected her eyes. "You look," he sighed. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Should I get this one then?"

"Definitely," he smiled.

"Alright I will, I'll just get out of it," she said as she walked over to the dressing room cubicle.

"I'll be outside."

"Alright."

Squall leant against the glass display window observing the people passing by. His ear pricked when he heard a distantly familiar voice, or so he thought.

"…Oh my God, Quisty, get over it!…"

__

Shit! Was that Rinoa?! His eyes hastily scanned the crowd until he spotted a black haired girl. _Rin...?_

"Okay Squall, we can go now."

"Huh?" Squall shook his head slightly.

"I've paid, we can go now. Are you okay?" Louise asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda hungry," he lied.

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to keep you stranded in the mall for so long. Come on, let's get some food, my treat."

"I'll eat at home, it's cool."

"Are you sure?" she frowned.

"Louise, _I'm_ the lawyer in training, don't argue with me, you're bound to lose."

"Fine, fine," she held up her hands in defeat, "You're fault if you die of starvation, though."

"I won't die, a human can go-"

"Three days without eating but can't live without water, I know I know," she continued as she rolled her eyes. "Let's go then!"

"Alright, let's go." Taking her hand he looked over his shoulder, seeing that the person he was looking for wasn't there, he continued on with Louise.

__

Could it really have been her?

- - -

"Just dinner, huh?" Quistis eyed Rinoa's attire, consisting of a printed knee length skirt, and three quarter length top underneath a burgundy cardigan.

"So I'm a _little_ more dressed up than I said I would be, there's nothing wrong with looking presentable."

Selphie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen to get a drink. "Whoa! Rin! Isn't that skirt a bit short for you?"

Looking down she answered, "No, it reaches my knees doesn't it?"

"Only just," the blonde smirked.

"Oh my God, you'd think I was wearing hot pants or some other raunchy article of clothing."

"And you're not even wearing stockings! Rinoa's showing some leg!"

"Okay, now you guys are being really immature," she scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding around, Rin. It's not everyday you go out on a date."

"That's because I'm not a slut."

"Never said you were."

"Can't wait to meet this Michael guy, you seem to be quite taken with him."

"Just a friend," Rinoa stated as she shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him in like three years, we're catching up."

As if on cue, the door-bell rang.

"Give you three guesses."

"Ugh, I'll see you tonight."

"Or tomorrow morning."

"I'm so outta here." Grabbing her handbag and keys she quickly made for the door, stepped outside and closed it quickly behind her. "Hey Michael."

"Hey Rin, everything okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "The maturity level in there is just decreasing really quickly."

"Ah, I see, so shall we?"

"Let's go."

"Got anywhere in mind?" he asked as they walked down the path.

"Not really. Anywhere, I guess."

"Alright." He opened the car door for her and made his way to the driver seat.

Rinoa glanced back at the house before stepping in and shook her head. _I never knew that closed windows could make curtains move so aggressively._

- - -

"…It's so cool that we had a chance to meet up again, I never thought I'd see you again once I heard you'd moved out."

"Do you go back home often?"

"Mostly in the holidays, Mom likes me around her, I think it makes her feel needed."

"That's right, you're an only child."

"A spoiled one at that, so were you."

"Only until I was fourteen, my father married again remember?"

"Oh yeah, your step-brother, how's he?"

"Pretty good," she shrugged. "He's been travelling around a bit, but I email him every so often, he said he might come watch me play in a couple of weeks."

"Play?" he queried as he chewed his food slowly.

"Oh, I'm accompanying a violinist at a music competition in a couple of weeks."

"Cool, I forgot you played the piano, I used to hear you a lot when we lived next to each other."

"You never thought to complain?" Rinoa laughed.

"Never was a need to, you always played really well, I heard you sing as well sometimes."

"Oh," she blushed. "The disadvantages of living in a quiet street."

"Nah, you were really good."

"Thanks," Rinoa smiled as she glanced at his eyes. _Okay, he **does** have nice eyes..._

Noticing her look, he smiled at her.

__

Nice smile, as well. If only I didn't keep comparing him to...

The waiter took away the dishes and Michael went to pay for the meal. When he returned, Rinoa stood, putting down her napkin.

"Why don't I take you for some ice cream?"

__

Ice cream? Yum... "Sure why not."

"I know this really great place near the park."

"Cool! Okay, let's go."

- - -

Rinoa sat on the bench while Michael went to get the ice cream. Looking up at the stars she stared up at the moon, its light creating the beautiful shadows of trees before her. Another shadow formed as Michael approached. She stood to accept the ice cream off him and they started on a casual stroll.

"You're right, this ice cream is pretty good."

"Yeah, I knew you'd like that one. It's my favourite flavour."

"You got good taste."

"I am a Sinclair you know," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah and I'm a Caraway, doesn't mean a thing, except that our father's are well known men."

"I know, I know, but you have no idea how many things I get away with by using that line."

"I can imagine quite a lot."

"You be right." They had finished their ice creams and continued on in relative silence.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

Michael stopped and took her hand, making Rinoa face him. "I…" he started nervously, eyes downcast, as if he were five years old again.

"What's the matter?" she said as her hard beat quickened at the soft touch of his hand against her own.

And before she knew it, and without hesitation, they inched closer. As she closed her eyes, Michael closed the gap with a kiss.

- - -

A/N-teehee, they **had** to get together, they just had to! Don't kill me please, all those Squinoa fans, might I remind you that the summary says **Squinoa**…*hint hint*, so yeah, review and my update might come sooner ^.^…_*please* _ **review**, you have no idea what your feedback means to me, see I even give little messages to those who do!!

****

Noacat: interesting name, I must say, thanks a lot for your review! The Michelle branch song was totally coincidental, I needed a song and I asked my friend and I was like…"Oh, angsty…good good." Thanks again! ^.^

****

wInD chIme beLLs: it was short? Oh, I try not to make my chapters too long, that'll give a way too much ^.^ hehehe and I like people in suspense, when I can get them there. Can't tell you what happens to Michael…it's a **secret**…hehehe, read on and you'll soong find out ;) thanks for the review!

****

Lenathebornadventurer: don't worry..they'll meet again, as to when however, that you'll still have to wait a while for…well, not a **while** I don't exactly know when, but soon-ish. Thanks for the review!

****

XxSquall's angelxX: wow! About the Michelle branch song, read noacat's response. Thanks for the review!! Hope you liked this chappy as well

****

Angelprinczess29: I was hoping *someone* would mention the sales lady ^.^…I knew you would ;) hahaha thanks for the review!!!

****

PrincessMercury: thanks for reviewing, and I probably won't get around to emailing you hehehe, I'm going out…yet a agin and I'm just doing these really quickly…hope you liked this chapter!

****

Wcigtdniw: hehehe I know your nick off by heart ^.^ thanks for reviewing! Really made me happy!!! Doesn't it make you feel good to know you made someone happy? I reckon it does ^.^

****

Exhile87: you know, it was my intention to make everyone think it was Squall, but it wasn't, not for a few chapters yet…so please be patient ^.^ thanks for the review!

****

Angeles Erare: wow! That's such a huge compliment!! I've always doubted my writing ability, but when people say that to you its really comforting…thanks for reviewing!

****

FF9 Zidane: no it wasn't Zell…not yet, he'll come in eventually, and hopefully it'll all go well. Thanks for the review (oh and the lollipop ^.^)

****

!~*moonlight chick*~!: thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so happy you liked return to me, it's the greatest thing that's ever come out of me so far, thanks for your support ^.^

****

Sabam: oh, I just finished writing this chapter after I read your update….evil person! I've said it many a time before and I'll freely say it again…I realise its your birthday but please update soon, like **very** soon cause I'm dying in suspense!!! Anyhoo, no…hehehe your jedi mind trick didn't work, my mind is too strong, and I'd rather *not* kill any of my (you know what I mean) characters ^.^ thanks for the review!

****

Styx: actually, I do play the piano (though I'd really like to learn the violin) and I've worked with a lot of musical groups, so I know how they work and my friend is a violinist. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **_REVIEW_**!! Just push 'go'…its **that** simple ^.^


	5. Happiness Lies

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the character of Louise, however, the usual characters belong to Squaresoft and the character of Michael Sinclair belongs to my friend **mariedel** from fictionpress.com (check out her story _Misfortunes_. IT ROCKS!) okay, oh with the show…

****

Chapter 5-Happiness Lies

Rinoa felt the soft, gentle pressure of his lips against her's, but she felt nothing. She felt his arms wrap around her, she felt her hand move to his neck, but she felt _nothing_.

__

How is it that I can be so caught up in a moment to not feel anything? Why am I not in love with this guy? He's smart, funny, good looking...but then...why do I only think of Squall?!

With that last thought she broke away, tears almost in her eyes. She kept her gaze downcast, avoiding any contact with Michael.

"Rin-"

"Michael, I'm so sorry, I just…um…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I just want to tell you something."

She lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

"Rinoa, you have no idea how long I've _wanted_ to kiss you."

__

Shit?! How the hell am I suppose to respond to that?! I've had **one** real relationship, I never had multiple boyfriends telling me how much they loved me, or whatever. I just had one...I only wanted one... 

"Um, you're right, Michael, I don't." _Real smooth, Rin._

"Ever since I met you. That's right, all those years ago, but I never dared to take a chance once that guy came on the scene, I was sure you'd be with him forever."

__

So did I...

"I thought I'd forgotten, but then I saw you again and I…"

"I get it, but, you'll just…" _Have to understand I can't... _"Have to bear with me, this is all happening too fast and I'm not sure that I'm ready."

"I won't rush you, I understand. Listen, I'm really sorry that I had to end the night that way. I'll take you home now."

"Alright." An awkward silence started as they walked back to the car. Once in it, Rinoa leant her head against the window and looked out at the moon as it shone.

__

Why the hell am I like this? He probably hasn't given me a second thought, and here I am with nothing but him on my mind. Damn you, Squall...

- - -

Rinoa sighed as she entered the house. She slowly walked to the sitting room where she sunk into the huge armchair. Glancing at her friends who had just acknowledged her presence by looking up from their work, she brought her knees up to her chest, hugged them and put her head on them. 

"Alright, Rin, what have you done?" Quistis queried immediately as she recognised the idiosyncratic position of her friend's.

"I don't know, I don't even know what I want anymore." _And it's all his fault._

Selphie who had left the room when she saw Rin's position came back with a tub of ice cream and three spoons. Giving each of them a spoon, they all took places on the floor, the tub of ice cream placed in the centre of the circle they had made.

"Okay, now start from the beginning."

"Well, Michael took me out to dinner at this _really_ nice restaurant, I'll take you two there one day. Anyway, we're eating and I'm looking at him, obviously because who else are you suppose to look at during-"

"A date," Selphie hastily put in.

"-Dinner. And he's looking at me as well, so I got a chance to fully check him out. So I'm observing his eyes, his smiles and all I can think about is him." She stopped waiting for their reaction.

"Okay, so you were thinking about Michael while checking him out…keep going."

"No," Rinoa shook her head. "I wasn't thinking about Michael, I was thinking about _him_."

Quistis and Selphie glanced at each other, confusedly.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Ugh, all I could think about is Squall."

The two girls shook their heads slightly, everything becoming clear.

"So yeah, everything about him I just had to compare to Squall, and of course nothing holds a candle to Squall because he was my first and…Oh God! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Rinoa growled through clenched teeth.

"Rin, is this the first guy you've gone out with after that Squall guy?"

"I thought you two knew that."

"Just making sure. Sweetie, okay, this is my theory. You're either still insecure about yourself or…" she paused, assessing Rinoa's state; seeing whether she was ready for the next option.

Rinoa looked at Quistis with eager eyes. "Or what?"

"Or, you really are in love with Squall."

Rinoa shifted to eyes to stare intently at the ice cream. "I thought I was," she stated in a whisper. "But then…"

"Rin, don't think I'm being harsh or anything, but I think you should get over him. How long has it been since you and Squall broke up?"

__

Since Squall broke up with me? "Five years."

"And you've been in the convent long enough, Rin, just think about Michael, are you sure that he wants more than friends or are you just speculating?"

"Oh, he wants more than friends, I know _that_ for sure."

"How?" Selphie asked.

"He kissed me."

"Ahh, and this is where the feelings of old come rushing back, right?"

Rinoa nodded slowly and she scooped herself some ice cream.

"Rin, give this guy a chance, love doesn't happen that quickly, you were probably just infatuated with this Squall character, talk to Michael some more, give it a week, and if you don't feel any different about him, let him off gently."

"Alright, I'll do that."

Quistis frowned, contemplating her next question. "Rin," she started slowly, "Why _did_ you and Squall break up in the first place?"

Rinoa bit her lip and stabbed the spoon into the ice cream. "That's the thing." She looked up at her friends as if she were looking for an answer. Sighing, she shrugged in response. "I don't know."

- - -

Louise, curled up in an armchair, closed her book and stared across the room at Squall sitting at his computer. Standing up, she made her way over to him, bent down and lent her chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him.

"Listen, its getting late, I'm gonna head home alright?"

"You sure you don't wanna stay the night? You know you're always welcome," he smirked.

"You know I'd love to, but I wanna practise one more time before I sleep."

"I've never known anyone as dedicated to their art as you." _Except..._ "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah okay, oh hey. I almost forgot."

"What's up?" he asked, turning away from the screen. She sat on his lap, and then quickly got off again.

"You know what, never mind."

Squall caught her hand and pulled her back to his lap. "What's the matter?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "You know how the competition is next Friday…?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, well this coming Friday, there's a party being held for the contestants…"

Squall got the hint and hugged her closer to him. "Does this require me wearing a tux?"

"Kinda, its formal. All the judges are gonna be there and stuff."

"Okay, I'll go."

Hey eyes lit up as she hugged him. "Really?! Thanks Squall! I was afraid of being stuck there alone all night."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company. Food's provided right?"

"Of course!" Louise laughed before kissing him quickly. "Alright, I'm off, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Louise grabbed her things and made for the door. "G'night!"

"'Night."

Louise headed down the stairs to the apartment block entrance. She got into the car, smiling as another idea came to her mind.

__

I know, I'll invite Ms. Heartilly as well...

* * *

Squall sighed as her turned his computer off. _Another assignment finished. Good._ He turned the light off as he stepped out of the living room and into his bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he got out of his day clothes and switched off the light. The window had been opened and was eerily illuminating the room. Making his way to his bed, he lay down with his hands behind his head. Turning his head slightly he caught a glimpse of the moon and sighed.

__

Its nights like these that I miss her most...God, what's wrong with me?

Its been five years, yet all I can think about it you...Aren't I happy as I am with Louise? Shit, Louise...I love her, don't I? But...first love never dies...

Are you happy, Rin?

- - -

A/N-teehee! You all know what's going to happen next chapter right? Hehehe I aint saying anymore that that! So anyway, back to **this** chapter, how'd you like it? **please review**!!! You don't know how much I love your feedback! You're all such a great audience and I really do write to please both myself **and** all of **you** out there in the great abyss of the Internet. To those who reviewed last chapter:

****

XxSquall's angelxX- hehehe yes you were the first reviewer and hence the first to get a message from yours truly. As much as I'd like to make Michael burn in a pit, I've promised my friend (the owner of him) that I'll be nice-ish to him…but as to your other request…the reunion is getting closer ^.^ thanks for the review!

****

!*~moonlight chick~*!-thanks for the review, my friend! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

****

Noacat-wow! I feel loved ^.^ hahaha thanks for the encouraging review!!! Hope you like this chapter XD

****

Jolly B-you wouldn't happen to be filo would you? Forgive me if the answer is no…just got curious…anyhoo, thanks for the review. I hope my telling of their meeting in the chapters to come will live up to your expectations. =S

****

Wcigtdniw-*sees the rotten fruit and ducks* its not what you think!!! *stands back up*…right…so anyway….THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Means a lot to me, really it does…methinks you're anxious to see next chapter hehehe gimme a week…hope you liked this chapter! Ps…I can't see it all too well either, I was originally gonna make him a doctor in training then thought otherwise…anyhoo…

****

Exhile87-hehehe funny reaction….anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

****

CTHKSI-hehehe you catch on pretty quick! There **will** be a moonlight scene ahead, I think, but im just speculating atm…thanks for the review!

****

wInD chIme BeLLs-hehehe patience, grasshopper, I'm getting there…thanks for the review! I hope I didn't "kill" you too badly

****

Buttered Angie-*stares at the screen, slowly eating her salada and vegemite. Takes a sip of her sprite and dusts hands over the spiral staircase* if it isn't angie herself…HAHAHAHA!! WOW! You read my fic! Omg! Finally! And it took a sickness to do it…well, thanks for the review, it really means a lot…coming from you especially. Well, you know they can't be together at the beginning…it spoils the whole "how they get together" process…but all's well that ends well (I never got that saying) anyhoo…hope you liked this chappy…oh n btw angie was made especially for you hahaha dya feel special now?

****

THANKS EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. Crossroads

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Louise. Squaresoft owns the usual characters and **mariedel** owns the character of Michael Sinclair. Special extended regards to _Buttered Angie_ who appreciates being a part of my in any which way ^.^. Cheers to ya, girls! On with the show…
****

Chapter 6-Crossroads

"Alright Angie, I'll see you next week, try not to be late this time," Rinoa called after the student exiting the foyer. "Gina, put Angie Tate down for the same time next week."

"Done. Oh, Rinoa, you've got a phone call," a lady behind the counter called.

"I'll take it in my studio," she replied as she closed the door to her small teaching studio, picking up the phone. "Rinoa Heartilly speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Rinoa, it's Louise."

"Oh, hi Louise, how are you?"

"Pretty good actually, and yourself?"

"Well, I've been better, but I can't really complain. What's up?"

"Well, this Friday they're holding a party for the contestants, and since you're my accompanist you're partially a contestant, I thought that you might want to come."

"This Friday? Sure, I guess I could come, what's the dress code?"

"It's formal wear. It starts at 7:30 and its at Galbadia hotel. You're welcome to bring a date if you want."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright, hey, could I come in, say, on Thursday for another rehearsal with you?"

"Umm…what time?"

"Maybe 2 o'clock?"

"I'll just check." She covered the mouth-piece and opened the door. "Gina, do I have 2 o'clock on Thursday free?"

Gina, Rinoa's secretary appeared at the door, a book in her hands. "Nope, that's Liz Bentley's lesson. 3 o'clock is, though."

Rinoa uncovered the mouth-piece and continued. "Is 3 o'clock alright with you?"

"Yep, that's cool. Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Rinoa put the phone back on its cradle and exited her studio. "Well, if it isn't little Tommy Pike," she said as she put her hands on her hips. 

The four-year-old boy smiled up at his teacher. "Heyo Miss Rinoa."

"Come on, are you ready to play today?" she replied sweetly as she held out her hand to him.

Tommy let go of his mother's hand and took Rinoa's.

"Hi Rinoa, sorry about being a little late, Tommy hid his book and didn't remember where he put it."

"It's alright, Mrs Pike, we'll just finish a little later than usual as well. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye mommy," the little boy said as he waved a hand.

Rinoa led him into her studio and lifted him onto the stool in front of the piano. "Alright Tommy, do you remember what we did last week?"

He nodded furiously. "We held down middle C for four counts," Tommy replied proudly.

"Very good. Can you show me again how you did it? Show me your spider hand."

He held up his little hand, all fingers bent in a way that resembled spider's legs. He put his thumb on middle C and counted out loud while pressing the key. "1, 2, 3, 4."

"Well done Tommy! Now, today, we're going to try something a little different. We're going to hold down middle C for _two_ counts then D down for two seconds using this finger." Rinoa pointed her index finger, demonstrating what she wanted.

"Wow Miss Rinoa, you're so good!"

"You'll be good too one day, maybe even better than Miss Rinoa."

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

Rinoa sighed at the young child's innocence and smiled. "That's right, now let's see how well you can play C and D for two counts each."

- - -

"Quistis!" Rinoa shouted as she entered the house. "I need a dress."

Quisits at once appeared in the corridor leading to their bedrooms. "Okay, formal or casual? What's the occasion?"

"Formal, it's for a party on Friday for the contestants of that competition. Louise invited me to go," she said as she sat on Quistis' bed, the blonde at once opening her cupboard.

"I heard 'party'," Selphie stated as she leant against Quistis' open door. "Who you taking?"

"I have to 'take' someone?" _Please don't say it..._

"Why don't you take Michael?"

__

...And you did.

"Yeah," Quistis put in, "This'll be the deciding event; the night you come to terms with whether or not you have something for this guy."

"Umm, yeah I guess I could invite him."

"Good. Now, how about this dress?" She held up a burgundy, velvet-looking type of dress, with spaghetti straps and diamond like rhinestones on the bodice.

"Never seen that dress before."

"That's 'cause I've never worn it before."

"But it's so pretty!" Selphie squealed. 

"Yeah I know, that's why I bought it. You can have it I guess, its not like I won't be able to use it anyway."

"Alrighty, thanks Quisty, you're a lifesaver."

"I always thought so," she smirked. "So, when you gonna call Michael and invite him?"

"Tomorrow, when I feel like it."

"Aww, you can do it now, we promise we won't listen in."

"Yeah, whatever, and you saying that just reinforces this feeling that I should do it when I'm not in the same house as the two of you."

"Fine then, be that way," Selphie pouted as she turned and stepped back out of the room.

"So really, why'd you get the dress?" Rinoa asked as soon a Selphie exited.

"Bought it in advance for Selphie and Irvine's wedding," Quistis laughed.

"Are you serious?!" Rinoa asked between laughs.

"Yup!" she nodded furiously. "Or your's, which ever one comes first."

"Ugh. Like that'll ever happen."

"We'll see. Call Michael now, I'll make sure Selphie stays away from the phone."

"Okay, thanks." Rinoa said as she took a piece of paper from her handbag, Michael's phone number written upon it. Dialling the number, she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michael, its Rinoa."

"Oh hey, I was gonna call you, but I wasn't sure whether you wanted to hear from me or not."

"Don't be silly. Sure what happened the other night was a little…er…unexpected, but it was nice."

Silence ensued, causing Rinoa to think that Michael had taken her last statement the wrong way.

"I mean, the _whole_ night itself was nice-the dinner and the ice-cream and yeah so listen, there's this party on Friday night at Galbadia Hotel, I was wondering whether you'd like to go with me."

"Sure, I'd love to, what time?" he said rather hastily

__

Okay, he sounded way too eager just then. "It's at 7:30 and its formal wear."

"Okay, did you want me to pick you up or shall I meet you there?"

"Umm…I'll meet you there."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"See ya." She hung up and made her way into the kitchen, taking out a packet of chips from the pantry, opening it.

"That was an awfully short phone conversation," Selphie grinned. "'The whole night in itself was nice? Good save Rin."

"Quisty! You said you were going to keep Selph _away_ from the phone!" she said in a disgusted tone.

"I couldn't help it! Curiousity got the better of me too! Besides, its not like anything too exciting happened anyway, besides the whole 'nice' part."

"You two are pathetic."

- - -

"So Rinoa, are you taking anyone tomorrow night?" Louise asked as she put her instrument away.

"Yeah, just an old friend."

"Right…_friend._"

"Oh God, you're starting to sound like my bestfriends."

"Sorry," she laughed. "Thanks for rehearsing with me at such short notice."

"You think four days in advance is short notice?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't cause any trouble, I hope, with your schedule."

"Not at all, the little girl who I had before you was the last for the day."

"Do you like teaching?"

"I absolutely love it! I mostly teach children, which is probably why I like it so much. No ones quit yet, so I'm hoping I'm a good teacher."

"Wow! You know, you'd make an excellent mother one day."

"I have to find a husband first," Rinoa laughed.

"Like that would be hard for you."

"You'd be surprised."

"Umm…so you've got the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah I do actually."

"Gee, I was wondering if you could take me home. My fiancee dropped me off on his way to class."

"Sure thing, where do you live?"

"Not too far, I guess, I'll give you directions. Thankyou so much Rinoa!" Louise replied as she gathered her belongings.

"No problem."

* * *

The dining room of the Galbadia hotel was elegantly lit, couples dancing on the dance floor, others just standing around with drinks in their hands. Squall shifted uncomfortably as he listened to the music of the piano.

Louise perceived and rolled her eyes. "Squall, you look fine. Smile, relax."

"I look like a penguin and you know it."

"You look handsome and adorable. Probably the best looking guy here."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Louise smiled as Squall bent down to give her a kiss. "You certainly do know how to flatter a girl. Listen, I'm gonna go look for Rinoa, I'll be back soon."

__

Rinoa? "Who's Rinoa?"

"My accompanist, I thought I told you that already."

"Oh…yeah, okay, I'll be here." _Shit! Rinoa's here. Why am I shitting myself? It could be a different Rinoa. Okay, so it isn't that common a name, but there's a possibility right? RIGHT?!_

"Squall!"

He turned to the voice. "Oh, hi there Aunt Jo." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Where is that fiancee of yours?"

"Gone to look for her friend." _God help me…_

"You know I still take the credit for being the one who got you two together."

"Dearest Aunty, just because we both happened to be at the same party at your house, does not mean you put us together…"

Louise scanned the crowd, almost running when she saw Rinoa. "Oh my God, you look beautiful, Rinoa!"

"Thanks, that dress looks great on you," she replied in reference to Louise's long, strapless, violet dress. "Umm, Louise, this is Michael. Michael, Louise." Rinoa introduced her partner.

"Pleased to meet you," Michael said as he extended his hand.

Louise took his hand with a smile then continued to talk with Rinoa. "I'm so glad you could make it. I hope you and your boyfriend have fun tonight."

__

Oh God. "Oh, Me and Michael are just friends, we were neighbours when we were little." Rinoa dared to glance at Michael and found him looking somewhat disappointed. _Did he really think we were more?_

Louise bit her lip. "Oh sorry, then. I think I may have embarrassed Michael." She said in a lower tone before raising her voice again. "Anyway, it'll be fun tonight, I hope, or else I'll feel really bad for dragging you and Michael along to this. Listen, I really want you to meet my fiancee. Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Louise eagerly took a hold of Rinoa's hand and stared leading her through the crowd.

They walked casually to the other side of the room where Louise's company stood. Rinoa looked behind her, making sure Michael was still there behind them.

"Michael," she whispered quickly as he ambled quietly along. "I'm really sorry."

Looking up he slightly smiled back at her. "It's okay. I understand."

Smiling back, she recognised that Louise had begun to talk to her. "Rinoa, I've told Squall all about you…"

Rinoa's glance quickly returned to Louise who was happily talking, but she heard nothing after Louise had uttered his name. Rinoa found herself breathing a little quickly, eyes darting from side to side. Her mind was racing. _Squall? Squall Leonhart? Oh my God. What do I do? What am I doing here...with his **fiancee**?! Oh my God, him and Louise...? Engaged? Does she know? Doubt that, she wouldn't be so nice to me if she did, but she does seem like the forgiving type. Shit. This is bad. I can't let him see me, I'm a mess! I...I could make up an excuse and go to the bathroom. Shit! Too late..._She was brought back to reality when Louise suddenly stopped in front of a man's back. Hastily, she stared at the ground, hiding her face.

"…how you teach and how you're so good at the piano." Louise finished as she tapped the man's shoulder. "Squall, sweetie, this is Rinoa. Rinoa, this is Squall."

He turned around instantly and saw her, eyes downcast, heavily breathing. Nothing else Louise said entered his mind, for all he saw was her.

Rinoa nervously took a breath and closed her eyes, lifting her head from where it hung. She opened her eyes slowly as if she were afraid of what she would see. Her gaze rested on his chin, then cautiously proceeded up to the eyes she had seen in her dreams every night since their shattering break up.

She held her breath when their eyes locked and for one instant, there was no one else in the room but them.

- - -

A/N-I had doubts about this chapter, but what did you all think? I think it kind of dragged on…but that's just me…okay, I'm really sorry that I had to do this, do feel badly over this I rally do, but give me a chance to explain. *closes eyes in hopes to avoid flying objects*…ok…first off, I'm really sorry to leave you with such a cliffy, and I didn't intend this, but this really is bad timing. Now a lot of you may have noticed that I update quite regularly (every week) now, I have my yearly exams coming up, and they're really important so I probably won't be able to update for another 2-3 weeks. Please don't hate me! I feel terrible, leaving you all hanging like this, but it really can't be helped, I have to start studying…they're in two weeks. So, be sure to check back in a few weeks…and who knows! I might feel like updating. So please understand, you've been a great audience with all you reviews and I'd like to thank especially:

****

baka_shinji_01-DO I GET COOKIES?! Hehehe seriously…do I? Jokes…anyhoo, thanks for the review and they *had* to kiss…part of the romantic tension and all that crap. But yeah…thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

****

Noacat-you don't know how hard it is to write Squall's pov! But yeah…I do feel like slapping him silly every now and again…as to Rin running out in tears…we'll see ;) thanks for the review!

****

Buttered Angie-yeah…I blame the break up on him entirely…hehehe that's all I'm going to say. Thanks for the review! Having fun studying? Well I'd answer that question myself, except I haven't really done all that much =S how dedicated to this fic I am…updating one last time before my brain gets filled with all sorts of facts. You know you were the first to read this chapter? Lucky you!

****

Digininga-I know what you mean, life is getting really hard and tiring with all these exams to prepare for. Hope all is going well with your own fic…just send it over when you need advice or whatever. Talk to ya later!

****

!*~moonlight chick~*!-have I said how much I'm sorry to have left you with this cliffy?! Ack! I feel evil! Anyhow, I hope you did like this chapter…how was the meeting?

****

Angelprinczess29-have I told you how much I love your fic? I was rereading it the other day and I fell in love with it again *sigh* you're a master as squinoa fluffiness ^.^ me likes! Anyhoo thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^.^

****

JollyB-filo = filipino…never mind…jolly b is a food place in the philippines, that's why I thought you were filo…but anyhoo…really sorry that I have to make you wait…but I promise, I will update again! soonish I hope. Thanks for the review!

****

CTHKSI-hope I didn't leave you waiting too long, but alas the wait for next chapter will be somewhat longer. Many apologies for that. Thanks for the review though!

****

Wcigtdniw-you know there were a lot more mistakes that that one! Hehehe but thanks for pointing it out…just emphasise the fact that I really should edit my work. Thanks for the compliments and the review! ^.^

****

Billie the Kid-I'm nuts aswell *goes all loop-y* thanks for the review!

****

aZnDrEaMeR1788-yeah, but they met! Louise is extremely nice! Don't like Michael all that much, but I'm glad you're enjoying my fic! Thanks for the review!

****

Mariedel-hehehe I knew you would feel special. And you'll be in every disclaimer until Michael dies…or whatever will happen to him…haven't decided yet. Anyhoo…UPDATE YOUR FIC WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE! I CAN'T WAIT! Ok…hehehe thanks for the review dude…though I pretty much already know what u think about my fic ^.^ thanks again!

****

Exhile87-hehehe how'd you like this chapter? Thanks for the review!

****

Raine-thanks for the review! It meant a lot receiving it the day I planned on updating ^.^

**__**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE! ^.^


	7. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Louise. Squaresoft owns the usual characters and **mariedel** owns the character of Michael Sinclair. She also wanted me to point out that I own the apparently *mean* side of Michael, I was telling her about what's going to happen and she thinks he's mean…so…okay! ^.^ ENJOY!

****

Chapter 7-Coming Clean

Rinoa nervously took a breath and closed her eyes, lifting her head from where it hung. She opened her eyes slowly as if she were afraid of what she would see. Her gaze rested on his chin, then cautiously proceeded up to the eyes she had seen in her dreams every night since their shattering break up.

She held her breath when their eyes locked and for one instant, there was no one else in the room but them.

Rinoa, as a force of habit when she was nervous, reached up and took hold of her necklace fiddling with the ring – no, that ring had been given away long ago, it no longer brought her comfort and safety. In its place was a single pearl – a lonely tear shaped pearl.

"Louise!" Aunt Jo's voice squealed, ignoring Louise's company. "There you are! Come with me, I'd like you to meet someone."

"I'll be back soon you two." That said, she hastily exited, not sensing the terrible tension between the two 'acquaintances'. Michael, too, had exited the scene, having recognised Squall Leonhart. The same man he had seen on numerous occasions, the same man he envied. _He'll always have her heart_, he thought as he walked to the bar. 

Noticing her situation, Rinoa's mind was racing with thoughts bearing the same message…

__

I need to get out of here.

Deciding to satisfy her conscience, she quickly stepped back and turned away, making for the door leading to the balcony. _Please don't follow..._

__

You didn't five years ago, why should you now...?

Still holding her necklace, she sighed as she relished the feeling of the fresh breeze against her skin. Leaning her hand against the balcony railing, Rinoa closed her eyes as she held the tear-drop pearl that had symbolically taken the place of his ring, remembering the feel of it, its curves and contours, and the last time she had seen it.

- - 

__

Graduation. The only word that I can associate with that now is break-up. God, Squall, you always were one for great timing. Why the hell did you have to spoil what would've been a great day?

I'll never forget it, the way he took my hand, it was so cold. I knew immediately something was up, for one thing he hadn't come to my house the night before like he said he would.

"Squall?" I said nervously. "What's wrong?" I reached out and stroked his cheek. He stopped and stepped back, that's when I started feeling scared.

"Rin. I can't do this anymore."

Could it be that my whole world was falling apart..."Can't do what?" I asked. Not so much out of confusion, I just wanted him to say it, if it was to be true. How I dreaded his next words...

"Us."

He said it so coldly, as if it really was the end; as if there was no going back. What was I suppose to say? I wasn't in any mood to start grovelling – I'm better than that. If he doesn't want us anymore, then so be it. If he doesn't love me anymore then...

I took the chain off that had his ring on it. I needed to give it back, it was kind of my way of closing what we had...maybe that was why it was so hard. I took the ring off and put it in his hand and without waiting for another word from him I ran. I had hoped – wanted – him to run after me like I thought he would, but I didn't feel his arms come around me. So I sought comfort in Zell, with only one thought in my mind.

I thought I knew you, Squall...I thought you loved me

- - -

Squall ran his hand through his hair. _Shit...that's twice she'd done that to me...what am I suppose to do?_

"Squall?" Louise's voice broke his reverie. 

"Hey, what's up?" he replied to his fiancee. _Crap, you and Rin are friends. Ten bucks says you don't know about me and Rin._

"Where's Rinoa? I thought I left her with you."

"I think she went to get a drink," he lied expertly.

"Okay, well," she pulled a blonde guy towards where Squall and she were talking.

"Squall, this is Michael, Rinoa's date, perhaps you'd like to keep him company?" she suggested a little too forcefully. "I'm going to go look for Rinoa."

The two men stood in awkward silence, Squall giving Michael glares every so often. With newfound confidence, he lifted his chin slightly, as if gaining authority. "So, you and Rinoa going out? How long?"

"We aren't going out, we're just friends, man."

"How long have you two known each other?"

Michael frowned in response. "Not that it's any of your business or anything, but we were neighbours before she moved out with her friends."

"Yeah, sure, _neighbours,_" Squall scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen, if you want to get answers, I suggest you talk to her, Squall. God, what the hell did you do to her anyway? I mean, she probably still thinks about you all the time, but here you are engaged."

"Who the hell are you? How do you know about me and Rin?"

"As I said, her neighbour. You weren't the only one who was after her, you know. You were just fortunate enough to get her first."

"Oh, so I suppose you're madly in love with her, then why aren't you two going out?" he said as he continued to glower.

"Because she still loves you. Always has, always will," Michael stated monotonously.

Squall almost smiled, but kept his stern look. "And how are you so sure about that? Are you clairvoyant or something?"

"No, it's just obvious, I don't know how it passed you. You're probably in love with her as well." He paused to see Squall's reaction, just as he expected. Head bent, thinking seriously. As if to reinforce what he'd just said he continued before walking back away from Squall. "Aren't you?

__

You really are clairvoyant. Squall lifted his gaze to rebuke what Michael had just said, but he wasn't there. Instead, Squall looked for the opening leading to the balcony intent on following her this time. _I want answers this time._ Quickly heading to the balcony doors he thought about all the questions he'd wanted to ask her over the years. With the intention of making a loud entrance to set a sort of relaxed mood, he quickly changed his mind when he saw her back to him, shoulders slightly hunched as one hand clutched her necklace. _She hasn't changed a bit..._ He wanted to walk up to her and put his arms around her like he'd done so many times in their past _...but I have._

Slowly he walked up to the railing, leant his lower back against it as he faced her. He watched her with her eyes closed, totally oblivious to the fact that the very man she thought of was standing with her, not that Squall knew that of course. Gradually, her eyes fluttered open and she tensed slightly at the sight of him.

"Hey Rin," he said, almost with a smile. _God it's been a long time._

She held her breath at the sound of her name escaping his lips. She was about to smile back when she realised who she was talking to. It was the present Squall, not the one from highschool. She quickly shut the door to her emotions and lifted her chin in defiance. "Listen, you don't have to make conversation for the sake of looking or being friendly. If its any consolation, I really don't want to talk to you either, so let's just go on about our own business and not feel obligated to talk on account of being friends with Louise, or in your case, engaged." She cringed slightly at the fact – Squall _was_ engaged. 

Squall frowned at her reaction, and was hurt at what she'd just said. "For God's sake, Rinoa, it's been so long since we last spoke, or saw each other for that matter, what, three or four years?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she replied, a glare almost upon her face. "I'm not one to remember moments that hurt, let alone remember _when_ they happen." _Okay, so I lie a little._

__

Shit, must she make this harder than it already is? "Okay, so its been five years since we last spoke…"

Rinoa tilted her head as he spoke. _He does remember..._

"…But it's been so long, I'd have thought we'd at least be able to carry on a civil conversation."

"You obviously don't remember who ended getting hurt that day, do you?"

He stepped back slightly, confused. _Yeah, it was me._ "What day?"

"Oh my God, don't feign naivety, Squall. I know the memories are probably stored in some tightly shut box in that brain of yours, but if you really must know, the 'day' that I'm referring to is the one when you decided to break up with me, oh," She brought her hand up to her mouth in mock surprise. "Did I mention it was graduation? So how _could_ you forget."

"I think you're missing a really big part of the whole thing."

"And that would be what?" Her eyes narrowed.

__

The part where you cheated on me. He decided to be more subtle in his approach. "I see you're still together with that blonde, you two are probably on the point on engagement aren't you?"

Rinoa raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I really have no idea what you're talking about. For one thing, I haven't seen Michael for three years, and secondly, if I was getting engaged, it would be no business of yours."

__

So Michael was telling the truth. "I wouldn't care if you were."

"No, I don't suppose you _ever_ did," she stated boldly as she crossed her arms.

Not expecting such a comment, Squall's gaze returned to her's. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Gee Squall, you aren't very bright anymore, are you?"

"You just leave my intelligence out of this. Alright, let's get everything out in the open, whatever it is you have to say, don't hold back."

"You think I was holding back?"

"Funny."

Rinoa smiled sarcastically. "Okay, I'd start this little 'bonding session'. If that's alright with you, of course?"

"By all means." He opened his hands out to her, inviting her to begin, which she did without hesitation.

"Alright, why'd you break up with me?"

__

What? "What?" _You really took that suggestion seriously didn't you?_

"You're going deaf as well?" she said in mock surprise.

"Oh, you're just on a roll now, aren't you?"

"Answer the question, then." _I have to know...please, I just have to._

"It's a bit late too be asking now, don't you think?"

"It's never too late for anything, Squall."

"Why didn't you ask me then when it happened?" _I wanted you to ask me...I wanted at least that much as a reassurance to not give up on you..._

"I didn't ask because…" _I was hurt, I couldn't speak..._ "I guess, I didn't really want to know at that point of time. I mean, I had a sort of idea that something was wrong when you didn't come over the night before graduation like you said you would, and you didn't call either," she said almost softly, most of her rage having been vent.

"I did you know. Go to your house, I mean."

Rinoa shook her head. "No you didn't."

"_Yes,_ I did," his voice started to get slightly angry. "And you know what I found out that night?"

__

That you didn't love me anymore? That my window was too high for you climb even thought we'd put a ladder there? "You tell me," she shrugged with genuine ignorance.

"That you'd been cheating on me with some blonde, probably the same guy you're with tonight."

__

Excuse me? "What?" Now it was Rinoa's turn to be confused.

Squall's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "Don't act like you didn't know who he was. He was sleeping on your bed for Christ's sake!"

Rinoa frowned as the scene of that night flashed before her eyes. _Zell had just come home, he had come into my room moping about his latest break-up – who would've known I'd be in his room the following night with the same problem. We'd talked for a while, then I went to take a shower and when I came back...Zell was asleep, face down as he always was._

"Squall," Rinoa started gently. "I never cheated on you." Rinoa frowned as she came to terms with what Squall had been thinking all this time. _You thought that I was cheating on you with…_ "That was my step-brother, Zell."

- - -

A/N-AH! Guess who's back from the dead, or more commonly known as the world of exams. ACK! I just failed a maths exam worth 40% of my year 10 mark…don't worry, I won't trouble you all with my woes ;_; so I was rather upset this afternoon, and I wrote the majority of this chapter this afternoon in the span of two hours ^.^ so if its dodgy, please let me know. Thought most of it was already written in my idea book…anyhoo, to get back to the main msg of this a/n **_please review! I really wanna know what you all think about the progress of this fic! It would really mean a lot to me ^.^_**…so yeah, to those who reviewed last chapter:

****

CTHKSI-I did say I was sorry didn't I? Well, I'm really sorry, I hope this chapter made up for it ^.^ thanks for the review…I'll try not to do it again, but no promises.

****

Wcigtdniw-^.^ hehehe I liked Tommy as well! I've taken up that request of yours and Tommy does have a scene later with Rinoa _and_ Squall, it think. That's what I think atm, it might change tho. Anyhoo…who's theodur? Hahaha also, thanks so much for your luck! How was this chap?

****

Noacat-gee, thanks! I came up with that line during a bus trip and is just had to be the closing line of a chappy. ^.^ I'm getting pins and needles writing these msgs! But I wanna make it known to y'all how grateful I am, so thank you!

****

baka_shinji_01-hehehe I'd love some choc-chip ones thanks ^.^ I've been having a craving for them lately. Thanks for the review!

****

remote mine-did this chapter answer your question as to why Squally broke up with Rinny? I hope so…hehehe and about the denial, I'm an expert at denial…ask anyone who knows me…its true! Thanks for the review!

****

Jolly B-yes…it was a cliffy, and I really do apologise for doing that, how was this chapter? Does it make up for the wait? Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

****

Karla3-its ok if you don't read, I won't throw anything at you lol ^.^ thanks for taking the time to review anyway!

****

SabreHero-sorry to say this, but they don't get together for a while *looks around* I didn't just say that did I? Well I was lying *shifty eyes* erm…how'd you like this chapter?! Thanks for the review!!

****

Exhile87-how are you so sure Squall dumps Louise for Rin? ;) joking! Hahaha thanks heaps for reviewing!

****

!*~moonlight_chick~*!-you only hadta wait 2 weeks…does that make the cliffy any better? Prolly not. XD thanks for reviewing anyway, and I hope you didn't get too crazy, I know what its like to face a cliffy.

****

Angelprinczess29-how's this for soon? Is it ok? Ok, good, thanks for the review and many apologies (again) for the cliffy. Btw, me n my friend were talking about you at school, don't worry, nothing bad was said. You're such a cool author! I luv you!

****

Billie the Kid-I updated as soon as I could, exams are the worst thing ever created by humans…erm…thanks for the review! ^.^

****

Melissagurl-first off, thanks so much for your luck ^.^ I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! all in all, thanks for reviewing!

****

x20 Vision-thankyou so much for the review ^.^ and your compliments

****

bem bem-wow! I must say, thank you ever so much for reviewing…every single chapter? You really didn't have to hahaha, thanks all the same! I tried updating as soon as I could!

****

wInD chIme beLLs-hahaha that part doesn't happen for a while, if it ever does happen ;) thanks for the review!

****

Preaw (Rinoa)- thanks a lot for the review ^.^

****

The Ever Smiling-*takes a closer look* OMG! It **is** you! Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing! I figured you were busy with school and everything, but thanks so much for taking time to let me know what you think! ^.^ thanks again!!

**__**

PLEASE PRESS 'GO' & REVIEW FOR ME ^.^ verily much appreciated 

3 elanor


	8. After All These Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Louise. Squaresoft owns the usual characters and **mariedel** owns the character of Michael Sinclair. She also wanted me to point out that I own the apparently *mean* side of Michael, I was telling her about what's going to happen and she thinks he's mean…so…okay! ^.^ ENJOY! (copied from last chapter) ^.^

****

Chapter 8-After all these years

Squall frowned at the new revelation. _So after all this time...it's my fault...?_ "Rin I…Are you…?"

"What, Squall? Lying? Why the hell would I lie, there's no reason to. I guess the real question is how could you be so stupid?"

He took hold of her shoulders as if he were afraid she'd run away. "Rinoa, listen-"

"No _you_ listen," she said, seething with anger, as she shook free of his touch. " You broke my heart because of some stupid misunderstanding that has lasted this long. God, Squall, why the hell didn't you just ask me? Would that have been too damn difficult for you? Oh I forgot, you were the one who was always right and so sure of yourself. Did you ever once think about _my_ feelings during the three years that we were together, or was I just some ornament that made you look good? Well guess what, if that's all I was to you, then why the hell did you lead me on like that?"

__

Shit, not again. "Rin please…" he quickly grabbed hold of her hand, which she just as quickly snatched back away. _I can't believe it...just some misunderstanding...what kind of fool am I?!_

"I don't ever want to speak to you again. I've already said it, but I'll say it again: just because I'm friends with Louise does not mean I must affiliate myself with you." She took one small step backwards away from him slowly. "I hate you," she whispered, almost inaudibly as she turned to walk away.

__

God, I never thought you'd say that to me, it can't be true...it can't be! "Rinoa, you don't mean that, I know you."

She spun back around, her eyes glowering as they looked straight into Squall's. "If you're so damn sure that you know me then why couldn't you trust me enough to know that I'd never do that to you?"

"Rin, I'm sorry."

"Well its too late for apologies, the damage is done. I don't care what you do, just stay the hell away from me." _Please..._ Turning once again she walked back towards the brightly lit room leaving Squall once again. Upon entering the room, she made her way through the crowd to where she saw Michael sitting looking rather lonely. Bringing a hand up to her forehead she replayed what had just happened in her head.

__

What have I done...?

Michael looked up at her when she approached. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine, just a little out of my head I guess. "Listen, I really hate to leave you all alone like this, but I'm kinda really tired."

"How are you getting home?"

"I was gonna call one of my friends to pick me up."

"I'll take you home, if you want," he offered sincerely.

"Would you really? I think I've spoilt your evening enough by dragging you here."

"No, its okay, really it is."

"Thanks, Michael."

- - -

Squall continued to stare, stunned, at where Rinoa had exited. _Hate. She never used that word, even about subjects at school she 'disliked'. She thought it too strong a word...does that mean? No...Rin would never say that to me, would she?_

He had slowly proceeded after Rinoa and smiled when he spotted Louise looking concernedly at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just kinda tired, I guess."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Squall. I should've known you'd be tired after a week of classes."

"Nah, it's cool."

Louise bit her lip doubtfully. "Well do you want to go now? Rinoa and Michael already left."

__

I figured she would. "Yeah, alright, let's go." He took her hand and followed her out of the room. _I've got to stop thinking like this. Its not fair to Louise..._

"Guess who else in the competition next week, Squall."

"I'm guessing…who?"

"Angeline Kurmann," she stated in an excited, yet anxious, tone.

"Who's she?"

Louise looked at him in a disgusted sort of way. "She's like _the_ greatest pianist ever!"

Squall put his arm around her supportively. "Don't worry. You'll do fine!"

"Squall, sweetie, you don't understand. She's won this competition before."

"And you've never been in it before."

"Oh my God, I'm starting to feel all nervous, I can't possibly have a chance now."

"Louise, don't be ridiculous, you and you're accompanist will be great. And if you don't win anything, don't worry about it. It's only your first competition."  


"Thanks, Squall, I needed that ego boost," she smiled as she stepped into the car. "So what do you think of Rinoa?" Louise asked as he, too, got in and started the car.

"Umm…" _Crap._ "She seems nice."

"Yeah, I reckon we should invite her to the wedding, I mean, she's doing such a big favour for me."

__

Rinoa? At our wedding? Why does that sound really wrong. "I guess you should ask her," he replied stiffly.

Louise perceived. "Do you not want her to come?"

"I never said that, I just said that you should ask her. The wedding isn't for another six months, are you sure you'll still be in contact?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Okay then, its settled, invite her to the wedding." _Shit!_

"Is there something wrong? You don't seem too keen about me inviting her. Is there something I should know about?"

__

Crap? How do you see through me like that? "No, no, it's all good. You invite her. It's our day, we should have people who we want to be there." 

"Alright," she smiled slightly at him then returned her vision to stare outside at the passing trees and the moon.

__

Am I always this selfish? What do I do?! Should I tell her about Rinoa and me? No…that might affect their relationship. Shit. I'm so totally in over my head.

"I'm sorry, Louise."

"What for?"

"For being an asshole."

"I'm used to it," she smirked.

__

And you shouldn't have to be.

- - -

Michael glanced at Rinoa every so often concernedly. She, however, continued to stare out her window solemnly, completely unaware of Michael's presence, until he broke the silence rather bluntly.

"Rinoa, its obvious you still have feelings for the guy, why don't you do something about it?"

"Excuse me?" _What the...?_

"Squall, you still love him, right?"

"Umm…" she frowned at the unexpected remark. _Me love Squall? That selfish bastard, ever assuming and always self righteous? The one guy who I've managed to trust wholeheartedly but who didn't return that trust? The one guy who broke my heart yet whom I still think about...who am I kidding..._ "Yeah," she started slowly, "I guess I still do."

"Well?"

Rinoa turned her head to him, frown still present. "Well, what?"

"Are you gonna do anything about it?"

"What could I possibly do? He's engaged-"

"Exactly, _engaged_."

Her eyes widened at the suggestion. "Oh no, I am not going to break those two up. What happened between me and Squall is all in the past, let's leave it there."

"So what about Louise? Are you going to tell her?"

"No, I think I'll keep her out of this. If Squall wants to tell her then he should, but there is no way in hell that I will." She cocked her head curiously. "Why are you pushing this?" 

"Because I know what its like to love someone from afar, and it isn't something I'd recommend." They had reached Rinoa's house and Michael turned off the ignition, facing Rinoa.

She smiled at him as best she could, given her situation. "Michael, I'm really sorry. I just can't, please understand."

"I understand, I think I've always loved you more as a little sister anyway?"

"You aren't angry with me or anything?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not angry at you. I can't say I'm too happy with Squall though."

"Thanks for driving me home, I'm glad I have two older brothers now."

"Will you be okay?"

She nodded reassuringly as she got out of his car. "I will be. Bye."

"See ya." Michael restarted his car and drove away, tooting his horn when he turned the corner. Sighing, Rinoa turned and proceeded up the path to the front door. Quistis and Selphie were watching TV so she went into her room and changed into her pyjamas. When she had collapsed on her bed she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Quistis plopped on the bed beside Rinoa. "So, what happened?"

Rinoa opened one eye then sat back up, crossing her legs as she faced her friend. "You'll never believe who I saw."

"Who?"

"Squall," she answered monotonously.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded, "And get this, he's engaged to Louise."

"The bitch!" Quistis exclaimed, eyes wide open.

"No, no, she isn't. Squall's just a dick head."

"I can't believe it!"

"I know, I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"What are you gonna do?"

"There's nothing I _can_ do. I'll accompany Louise then hopefully I'll never have to deal with either of them."

"I can't believe he and that little twit are engaged," she glared as she shook her head.

"That's not the half of it. I found out why Squall broke up with me."

"Yeah, and what good reason did he have?"

"I never said it was a good reason, but he broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him…with Zell."

"He what?! Rinoa, this guy is so not worth it. What happened exactly?"

"Well, Louise introduced me to him, but then she had to go somewhere, so I left and went to the balcony outside for some fresh air. He followed me and then I went off at him, then he accused me of cheating on him, then I told him the truth, there was further scolding from me, then he grabbed my hand. I pulled away and he said he was sorry and…I'm such an idiot."

"Why?"

Rinoa threw herself back on to her bed, closing her eyes. "Please go away Quisty, I wanna think things over and rebuild my life."

"Without Squall?" Quistis asked as she got off the bed and headed for the door, closing it behind her as she stepped out.

Rinoa continued to stare after her friend as she exited.

__

Maybe that's what I have to do...but a world without Squall...?

How could I ever forget him?

- - -

A/N- ah, the angst of it all, do y'all feel sorry for Michael? I'm sure everyone is aware of how it feels to like someone from afar. [not talking about my self] *shifty eyes* oh and another thing, after this update, I shall refrain from updating every week to every second week…huge difference I know, but it'll be ever so much easier on moi ^.^ just you all know of my plans. Anyhoo…to the point of most a/ns…**_please, please, please review!_** Having said that, I' like to acknowledge those who have reviewed (as I do every chapter ^.^):

****

Noacat-hows it feel to be the first reviewer for this chapter? Lol…sorry to disappoint you with no kiss, but there will be one in the near future, I can't make this as fluffy as I want…yet. Hahaha thanks for reviewing!

****

Raine-thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one! Sorry about the cliffhanger…

****

The Ever Smiling-girl, do I know what you're talking about?! Hell yes! Provincials though, what are they? Call me aussie, but I have no idea what that is! Assessments however *shudder*…anyhoo…thanks ever so much for the review! Its good to see you're alive and well ;)

****

Angelprinczess29-AH! Do you know how much it saddens me that you aren't writing a fic atm?! ARGH! Are you going to start one soon? I can't wait! For some reason I don't feel as if I've covered Squall's half adequately, but what do you think? Thanks so much for your continual support!

****

SabreHero-thanks for the review! I do feel for you though, do you have writer's block? I did up until this morning when I asked my friend for her opinion. All good! Thanks again!

****

CTHKSI-yes, angst seems to be a central theme to this fic, at least for a while…anyhoo, I figured that's ho Squall and any other guy would act, but yeh…thanks heaps for the review!

****

Mariedel-guess what I'm eating! Milo cereal! YUMMO! Anyhoo, that's how mean I was going to get to Michael, and you thought he was mean..pffft! whatever! Get going and write your own chappy now! Theres a good girl, and I may not've failed maths but I got damn close to it, but I'm over it I guess…I can always get better, right? *smiles and nods* okiedokie, enjoy ur weekend

****

Exhile87-Squall is a little demented, he acts purely on impulse sometimes and doesn't think…hahaha, yes well, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappy as well…

****

Penny_P-thanks for the review!

****

remote mine-yeah, I always wondered how he'd react as well, but yeah, how was my version? Thanks for the review and in answer to your question (I'm only speculating) I'd say about 5 or six chapters…maybe more…I dunno…maybe less! Thanks for the review!

****

XxSquall's angelxX-you are forgiven my child, thanks for the many reviews! I'm so happy you're enjoying my fic so much *tear* brings much joy to me…and about my exams, lets just say that I didn't do too well at all, at least not as well as I'd hoped…anyhoo…thanks again!

****

!*~moonlight chick~*!-*tear* wow! Omg! Thanks so much for your review! It really did brighten my day! Don't stare at your computer too long, you'll end up getting glasses like yours truly. Failing is bad, yes? Yes…thanks for your empathy ^.^

****

wcigtdniw-wow! Nice long review! I love getting those, they're usually really fun to read ^.^ hahaha, I didn't fail my exam but got pretty close, its okay though I guess, it was really hard, but yes, I'll let it go (which is very unlike me) and as to bashing up my principal (who is a nun) I'd rather not go to hell. ^.^ but if theodur does, then its all good! Jokes! The description was very amusing as well and how I describe myself (cept the male bit) sometimes ^.^ thanks again!

****

wInD chIme beLLs-thanks for the review! I'm glad I could twist this story like that ^.^ how was this chappy?

****

Melissa-aw! Please don't cry! Ack! I love music, so I just had to have a music-y feel to this fic ^.^ thanks for the review!

****

Huh-I tried updating asap, truth is, I got this chappy done this afternoon! So how was it?

****

Stormydreamer-thanks for the review! I updated as soon as I could!

Thankyou everyone for reading!! **_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^.^_**

3 elanor


	9. Persistence

Disclaimer: I'm still in the middle of school and currently preparing for some exams, do you really think I have the time to manage a **huge** company like Squaresoft? Didn't think so. So the point of suing me would be what? I have no moey, am still getting an education and all I own is my computer…and some other stuff, so by all means sue me, sad cases…

****

Chapter 9-Persistence

"Dude, you're totally screwed." Seifer stated as he leaned his chair back, crossing his legs on the table.

"What am I gonna do? I can't shut Rin out of my life now that I've seen her again."

"You know, I'll never understand why chicks go after you. I mean, what about me? My charm, my wit!"

"That's probably _why_ they don't go out with you, cocky bastard."

Seifer brought a hand up to his heart in mocked hurt. "You offend me, Squall. Alright, alright, alright. Here's what we're gonna do. You hunt her up, then you give me her phone number and address then I sweep her off her feet then she'll be 'taken' and you can forget the fact that she's still available, because she won't be. So you can go off and marry Louise without a care about Rinoa." He smirked, receiving a hit upside the head.

"Great plan, moron, but I'd kill you if you touched Rin."

"Why, Squall? Its not like she's your girlfriend anymore."

"Yeah, but…" _That's right, she isn't my girlfriend anymore, then why do I still get stirred up like this? Shit…_ "You forget, she rejected you for me in the first place."

"That was seven years ago, I might have a chance now that I'm more mature and-"

"No, forget that plan alright, you are not to get involved with her in anyway, she has a boyfriend," Squall lied. "He was at the party with her last night."

"But you said that she said that he wasn't her boyfriend."

"Whatever, just don't get involved, I have to fix this somehow, its all my fault."

"Isn't everything?"

"I was a friggen moron, Seifer, I broke up with her because I thought she was cheating on me and it turns out the guy I thought she was cheating on me with was her brother."

Seifer almost laughed. "Shit, man. You _are_ screwed! Where's Louise in all of this? Does she know about you and Rin?"

"Hell no! Do you think she'd like Rin that much if she did know?"

"Well, it _is_ Louise, she might."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think Rin would've told her, Louise would've brought it up by now if she'd known and I don't think she'd happily invite her to the wedding."

"Louise is gonna invite Rin to your wedding?" Seifer exclaimed, receiving a glare from his friend. "Okay, here's what you do. You go to Rinoa, apologise to her-"

"Already tried that, she didn't accept-"

"Was that right after you told her the reason of your break up?"

"Yeah…"

"Well of course she wouldn't accept it. Geez, think like a woman!"

Squall raised his characteristic eyebrow. "Okay, you seem to have that skill, so please, enlighten me," he laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. Well, okay. Rin was probably really pissed and all heated up in the moment, so I don't think she would've been willing to forgive and forget and all that crap."

"I'm guessing that's happened to you many times before."

"No, its called having an older sister who'll bitch to you whenever she gets a chance to."

"Right, so I go and apologise, preferably when she isn't pissed, then I'll have a clear conscience."

"I never said anything about a clear conscience, that all depends on you. And from what I hear, I think you're still kicking yourself about what a fool you've been."

Squall shook his head in contemplation. "You know I hate it when you're right, Seifer."

- - -

The green eyed brunette sat on her bench top as her fiancee cooked their dinner in a rather clueless state. _It's a wonder he has any money at all considering he must eat out every night I'm not with him._ She held in a laugh as he scratched his head while reading the recipe. After a few minutes Louise glanced at Squall contemplatively, biting her lip. "Squall?"

"Yeah?" he answered without turning from the stove in front of him. _Why is this chicken taking so bloody long to "brown"._

"Liz is coming into town tomorrow and we're going shopping and stuff."

"Okay."

"So d'ya reckon you could do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything, What d'ya need?" He frowned at the recipe in his hand. _"Turn chicken over when brown and repeat the process." What do they think we are? Morons?_

"You aren't busy or anything tomorrow?"

"Nope, totally free."

"Alright, so it'll be no problem for you to drop by Rinoa's studio and book an appointment for me, right?"

__

Umm...I think I'm going to the...dentist...tomorrow. Squall panicked, almost dropping the recipe onto the lit gas stove. "Why don't you just call her?" he suggested as he turned to her.

"Because its Sunday and I don't have her home phone number."

"Can't you call her tomorrow then?"

"Squall, Liz is coming at 9 tomorrow, I usually wake up at that time. She seems to always have the energy for shopping and who am I to stop previously arranged plans with my best friend?" she questioned as she raised her eyebrow at him. _He's so going to burn that food._ "Besides, this'll be a good chance for you to get to know her, since you're probably still iffy about inviting her to the wedding. Squall, keep an eye on the chicken."

__

Shit! He quickly turned back around, turning the heat off. _Close call..._"Fine, I'll go." _Not that I don't know a lot about her already anyway._

"Thankyou." She rolled her eyes at him before hopping off the bench. "Ugh, let me finish up, you'll probably end up burning dinner, you can do the washing up."

"That's kind of _why _I wanted to cook this time."

"Fine, I'll do the washing up as well if you make dessert."

__

Crap...make dessert!? "Uh…dessert?" he asked, nervously.

"Sweetie, dessert involves you scooping ice-cream into two bowls for the both of us." 

"Ah, right. Okay…easy is good."

Louise smirked at the comment. _It isn't that easy...especially if the ice cream is rock hard and you're silly enough to scoop towards yourself._

Squall frowned as he looked down at his shirt, blotches of water present as Louise cleaned the chocolate ice cream he had unintentionally flicked on himself while "making dessert". "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yup," she smiled evilly. "That's what you get for getting out of doing the dishes."

"I'm doing you a favour tomorrow, isn't that fair enough?"

"You drop by - remind me to give you her card - you say hi and you ask if you can book me in sometime, preferably before Friday, then you leave. It isn't really that big a deal, now is it?"

__

Yes... "It's cool, really it is."

"Okay then, there," she smirked at his semi-wet shirt. "I'll get you her card." She went into her room, leaving Squall alone in the bathroom with his thoughts.

__

She takes care of me...she's great to be with, she has a great personality...isn't that enough?

Why don't I feel that way about her then?

- - -

Squall shifted uncomfortable as he stood outside the door of the small, clinic-like looking house. He stared at the golden letters on the glass door accentuated by the cream coloured curtain on the other side of the door, the inside. _Rinoa Heartilly...Rinoa Leonhart._ He frowned as he shook his head. Clearing his throat he opened the door, receiving glances from two ladies: one behind a magazine, the other behind a table. Squall awkwardly walked to the desk. There was nothing to be heard but the faint notes of a piano and a muffled voice, unmistakably belonging to Rinoa. "Hi, I'm here to make an appointment for a friend."

"Sure thing, what time did your friend have in mind?"

"Any time before Friday, I guess."

"Okay, Rinoa has tomorrow at 1:30 PM free, your friend can come in then."

"Alright."

"What was your friend's name?"

"Louise Evans."

"Oh, Louise, I see. I've put her in," the lady smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The lady assumed her work, even though Squall continued to stand in front of her.

__

Maybe I should... "Umm." She looked back up at him. "I was wondering if I could talk to Rinoa."

"If you wait," she quickly glanced at the clock, "About ten minutes she'll be free to talk to you, that's her last student for the day in there at the moment. Why don't you sit down while you wait."

Squall smiled stiffly at her before turning to sit down. "Thankyou." He aimlessly flicked through a magazine he had randomly chosen from the large pile on the coffee table before him. _Out of all the magazines I choose a chick's magazine. Who actually reads this crap... Honestly, do girls really worry about this stuff: "I have lots of guy friends and, as a result of this, girls are getting bitchy towards me and calling me a slut. But I haven't even slept with a guy yet. Why are they doing this?"...who cares?... "When my boyfriend talks to other girls I get jealous. Is it okay for a boy to have a number of girl "friends" when he's got a girlfriend?"...okay, I find myself becoming slightly interested..._

"…Tommy did very well this lesson Mrs Pike," Rinoa stated before averting her glance at the other person sitting down. _Is that...?_ she frowned at the sight slightly until Mrs Pike asked her a question. "He started playing a music piece. He's doing very well for his age."

Tommy smiled up at her before pointing over at the man quietly reading a magazine. "Are you teaching him as well? He looks really old."

"Tommy, you're never too old to learn an instrument, but I don't know if _I'll_ be teaching _him_," she stated while giving him an annoyed look.

"Well then, we'll see you next week Rinoa, I think we'll keep this time, they've finally stopped moving my work shift around."

"Okay then, I'll see you then. Bye Tommy, don't forget to practise real hard for Miss Rinoa."

"I won't. Buh-bye!" He waved enthusiastically as he and his mother exited. 

Finally alone, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Squall, who was still reading. "You're reading a girl's magazine? That's a level I thought you'd never drop down to."

Squall's head snapped up, hearing the comment directed at him. She didn't bother waiting for a response, she had already re-entered her room and closed the door. _Shit, she's already pissed._ "Rin, wait." He quickly got up from his place and opened the door. "I really want to talk to you."

"Well _I_ don't really want to talk to _you_," she stated as she sat back behind her desk. "Exactly what part of 'I don't ever want to speak to you again' do you not get?"

"I don't think any of that makes sense anymore since you're talking to me right now," he smirked at the comeback.

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen, I'm really busy, I have another student coming and I really don't feel like talking to you." She tried to busy herself with something and all she found were some certificates she was yet to sign.

"Really? Well your secretary told me that you're free for the rest of the day, that Tommy was your last student for the day, I believe." Squall made his way to the piano stool and sat on it.

Rinoa stopped what she was doing. _Oh Gina...trust her to tell the truth._ Sighing, he put her pen down and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Fine then, what do you want?"

"A lesson."

"In what? Propriety?"

"No." He turned to face the piano. "A piano lesson." Squall started pressing random notes.

"Stop that! I taught you better than that." Rinoa had started to walk towards him but froze as he began playing properly, as if he'd been playing all his life. _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata...my favourite piano piece._ She continued towards him slower, a small smile playing at her lips. Rinoa crossed her arms as she stood beside the stool watching as he played. When he reached about halfway through the piece she unconsciously sat down on the stool next to him as she was wont to do in the past. In her mind she was sixteen again, teaching Squall her favourite song. In her mind, as he finished Squall turned to her, slowly inching forward to kiss her, just as he was now. She was about to relive that moment when she snapped back into reality, quickly gathering her distance from Squall. 

Squall sensed her leave his side and quickly opened his eyes to see her leaning into the wall as if she wanted it to swallow her. Rinoa pressed her lips together as she shook her head slightly. 

"I can't do this, Squall."

- - -

A/N-okay, so how was this chapter? My friend read it last night and thought the Squall/Seifer exchange was humourous…was it? if not, I'll just call her severely unhinged…anyhoo (jokes gin)…so how is everyone? Life good? That's good, I can't say the same, but its reasonable. To get to the point…could you all please please please review? If that isn't asking too much, I really do value your opinions, and I really do take into account any constructive criticism you have to offer. Just a word of thanks in particular to:

****

Mariedel-that's right my friend, you were the very first to review…hehehe and I have no idea whether you'll re-read this chapter since you were lucky enough to score an "advanced screening". Don't you feel special? I think I edited this chapter twice! Or sumthing like that…but yeah, how was this chappy anyway? Ack! Forget that, you've already told me…well don't forget to study real hard even though your highness doesn't need to cos you're oh so smart ^.^ (don't bother denying it, I aint listening.) ttyl dude!

****

remote mine-accurate depiction of what Squall would've thought eh? WOW! Thanks so much! That really encouraged me u noe! Hehehe Squall deserves a smack in the head, don't you reckon so? I do. Hehehe thanks for the review!

****

Raine-hope this chappy was sufficient! And im glad you like Louise and Michael, Louise is actually based on my bestfriend, and Michael is well…a figment of the imagination ^.^ thanks anywaiz!

****

CTHSKI-Louise doesn't shout at Squall .….…^.^' eh…hehehe, we'll see then won't we? Thanks for the comments!

****

Wcigtdniw-you would assume correctly then! ^.^ I do go to an all girl's school, I do have a nun principal, I do live in croc hunter land (though I've never hunted crocs before and don't ever intend on doing so) and I do wear a uniform which unfortunately resembles toothpaste…the stripey kind…otherwise described as minty wrappers, if you know what they are…anyhoo! Appreciate the lovely review! Thanks verily much ^.^

****

angelprinczess29-have you updated recently? If you have I'm pretty sure I've missed it, and I seem to always forget to check your profile, I'll check that right now…ack! You did update! And I missed it! *shock* I'll have to read it tonight after I come back from church (First Friday mass) and add me to the update email list thingy doosy watsy ok? Thank you ^.^ you rock! Thanks for the review!

****

PasifiKStaR-wow! I'm so happy you enjoy my fic so. Its makes me really happy to hear that ^.^ thanks so much for review and I hope you enjoyed this chappy.

****

The Ever Smiling-ahh, your provincials are prolly the equivalent to our School Certificate (which I have on Monday *shudder*)…anyhoo, I'm sure you'll do fine! Hehehe Michael thinking evilly? I'm sure its in the best interest of everyone *shifty eyes* anyhoo, thanks for the review! All the best for your provincials! ^.^

****

!*~moonlight chick~*!-made you cry? Omg! I can effect that ppl in that way?! *tear* that makes me feel so…so…special! Thanks for your review! You seem to brighten up my day all the time!! Thanks again! ^.^

****

baka_shinji_01-aww no cookies? Its okay, I'll bake you some next time ;) lol! Thanks for the review!

****

wInD chIme BeLLs-Squall wasn't really touched last chap u reckon? Ok, how was he in this chappy then? Was it okay? Well thanks for the review all the same ^.^ moi really appreciates it.

Once again thanks everyone and **_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^.^ HAVE A NICE DAY!_**

3 e.t


	10. Desicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…I'd be creating a whole knew game…a sequel, perhaps, for ff8, so yeah. Oh another thing, The song featured is by _Air Supply_ called "Here I Am"…so yeah, really nice song, you guys should consider downloading it ^.^…on with the show…

****

Chapter 10-Decisions

"I can't do this, Squall." Rinoa dropped her head, focusing on the ground. "You're engaged to Louise and she's my friend."

After a moment to silence, Squall slowly got up from the piano stool, making his way towards her. He gently took hold of her hand, Rinoa's gaze remaining downcast. "Rin, please listen to me. I'm really sorry if I've hurt you in anyway, please…I'm just so unbelievably sorry."

She shivered at his touch, tears nearly escaping her eyes, however, she kept her firm composure as best she could, lifting her gaze indignantly. "If you hurt me in anyway? What was that, an understatement?" she scoffed at his comment. "Listen, just leave. You can't just keep coming back into my life like this, we went on separate tangents long ago and we've obviously moved along just fine. Let's keep it that way. Just please…leave." Her voice faltered slightly as he released his hold. Her strong front had been shed with each word she expressed, her voice evidently getting softer, weaker.

"Goodbye, Rin," he said softly as he turned to leave, obeying her wishes.

He was almost at the door when Rin whispered, "Bye, Squall." He stopped momentarily, almost as if he meant to turn back, before exiting and closing the door shut, leaving Rinoa alone. She sunk down to the floor, hugging her legs to her chest. The tears finally let loose as she rested her forehead on her knees. _He has no right, I'll just have to be stronger next time. In a week this whole thing will be over and I won't have to deal with Squall or his fiancee ever again...hopefully._ Standing up, Rinoa settled herself in her chair, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on her table corner. Wiping her eyes dry and blowing her nose, she took several deep breaths, trying to regulate her breathing. 

Once achieved, Rinoa settled her gaze on the door Squall had shut ten minutes earlier. _If he's shut the door to our past, then there's no reason for me to be crying over him like this. It's been over for five years, I have to accept this. As if there was any chance for me-what hope did I actually have that he'd fall for me again? I'm an ex now, he's engaged and its not me at his side, accept and move on. He's not going to break that up for me. _Rinoa lifted her chin indignantly at the thought, as if she disagreed with such thoughts. _Then why the hell was he about to kiss me? Why is he...I guess I'll never know..._

Fed up with giving Squall more thoughts than he deserved, she vehemently grabbed the remote for the stereo, turning it on to the radio, a piano introduction catching her attention. When the vocals did suddenly start she was dumbfounded, and found herself staring blankly, once again, at the door of her studio.

__

"Here I am, playing with those memories again  
And just when I thought time had set me free  
Those thoughts of you keep taunting me.  
  
Holding you, a feeling I never outgrew  
Though each and every part of me has tried  
Only you can fill that space inside.  
  
So there's no sense pretending,  
My heart, it's not mending.

  
Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh baby, those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you.  
  
On my own, I've tried to make the best of it alone  
I've done everything I can to ease the pain  
But only you can stop the rain.  
  
I just can't live without you,  
I miss everything about you.  
  
Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without  
Go on without  
It's just no good without you."

With a final sigh, Rinoa leant back against her seat and closed her eyes. _Why do songs always seem to tell my situations perfectly? Is some other cosmic power out there trying to tell me something?_

Who am I kidding...?

- - -

Squall drove down the road, careful not to speed as he cursed his actions.

"I'm such an idiot!" he said aloud to himself, hitting his head against the head-rest as the traffic light before him turned red. Once it turned green again, he turned, deciding to go to Seifer's apartment, his thoughts resuming.

__

I shouldn't have talked to her-I shouldn't even have gone there! Louise gave me the damn card, I couldn't just called her. Her secretary would've answered anyway, and if Rin did…well…I'd just fake a foreign accent. Yeah, whatever, it's easy to say shit like that in hindsight. I can't do this…it doesn't feel right anymore…I have to let her know…

Making his way quickly up the stairs to room 16 he knocked impatiently, revealing a very tired looking Seifer.

"Hey Squall," he yawned as he scratched his tummy, "What's up?"

"I need advice."

Even in his fatigued state, Seifer managed to smirk and reply with a, "Don't you always? You know, you've got more issues than a chick these days."

"Funny. And you don't _have_ a chick."

Seifer straightened up at that comment, a serious expression on his face. "That's just low, man. Don't be going there."

"I'm already there. Listen, let me in."

"Oh," he said, surprised, as he opened the door wider. "Sorry, I was taking a nap."

"I can tell. You know, you seem to be home heaps these days, why the sudden hermit act?"

"Well, it's more convenient for you."

"What?" Squall asked as he sunk into a chair.

"I mean, it's more convenient for you 'cause you'll always know where to find me, its also easier for the purposes of this fic," Seifer whispered the last bit, earning a raised eyebrow from his friend.

"Eh?" Squall asked, baffled. Shaking his head slightly, he resumed what he had intended. "Whatever, I need your advice."

Seifer, lying down on the couch with his hands behind his head, perked up, putting a smooth, telemarketing kind of voice. "Hello, you've reached Seifer's advice line called: Conversations with the Master of All. If you would like to discuss life in general, please press one. If you would like to discuss your sexuality, I may not be of any service. All I can say is that I'll be your friend whether you are queer or straight. If you would-"

"Seifer, come on, I'm trying to be serious," Squall interrupted to no avail.

"-like to discuss tonight's dinner menu, press 2. If you would like to discuss my greatness, please press 3." Suddenly fed up, Squall picked up a juggling ball on the table beside him and pegged it at Seifer's stomach.

From reflex, Seifer's torso and legs lifted at the impact as he howled in pain. "Shit man! You gotta warn me before you start hurting me like that." He quickly scrambled into a sitting position, arms wrapped around his tummy as he rocked backwards and forwards slightly.

Squall merely lifted an eyebrow amusedly at his friend. "That would ruin the whole purpose of surprise."

"Fine, fine. What do you need 'advice' about?"

"Louise and Rin."

"I figured."

"You did?"

"Well yeah, you've been kind of…well, distracted since Rinoa came back on the scene."

"Is it really that obvious?" Squall asked, worried.

"Yeah… wait, were you being sarcastic or were you being serious?"

Squall looked slightly offended. "No, no, I was being serious. Was it really _that_ obvious? Would Louise have been able to detect anything?"

"Dude, its obvious to _me_ because I've known you since we were five. I'd be shitty at myself if I didn't notice. Besides, I _know_ what's going on. Louise doesn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Listen, if she knew or suspected anything, who do you think she'd come to asking about you?"

"Me?"

"And she if she didn't want you to know about it?"

Squall's brain clicked. "She'd go to you."

"Correct. And has she come to me?"

He was about to think about the question seriously when he rolled his eyes in response. "I dunno, you tell me."

"No she hasn't, I would've told you if she had."

"Aww, how nice of you."

"That's what I'm here for." Seifer smiled proudly as he leant back against the backrest of the couch. "Okay, so what exactly do you need advice about? As in, specifics."

"How do you break up with a girl?"

"I think you're fairly experienced at that," Seifer said quickly without thinking about Squall's implication.

"Shuttup and answer the bloody question 'Oh Great One'," he rebuked, impatiently.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Seifer asked distractedly as he went to pick up the juggling ball that had bounced off his tummy. Stopping whilst in the action, he faced Squall with wide eyes. "You aren't going to…are you?"

Squall, who's gaze had been downcast, lifted his focus, nodding slowly. "I'm thinking about calling off the engagement."

- - -

A/N-ahh! How's that for a cliffy? Was it mean? Cos I personally don't think it is a mean cliffy this time (I didn't even think it was a mean cliffy last chapter so yeh). Anyhoo, I'm all happy this week cos I didn't have school (community action instead) and its been the best fun I've had! Anyhoo…as is the case…**_please, please, please review!_** I would really appreciate it! To those who reviewed last chapter:

****

baka_shinji_01-thanks for reviewing last chappy (yes you were the first to review ^.^) and about those cookies…what flavour would _you_ like? Since I'm the one making them this time ;)

****

Noacat- you're getting married/got married?! OMG! CONGRATULATIONS! And all the best for your future of happiness! Wow! It must be terribly exciting for you! Well, good luck, God bless and thankyou for taking the time to r&r my fic ^.^

****

wInD chIme beLLs-Can't see Squall playing the piano? Well, he always was a reserved kind of guy so I figured it was imaginable, though I can picture him playing the violin the best…but yeah…how was the ending of this chapter? Answer your question about Squall accounting to Louise? And I'm glad you thought the Seifer/Squall exchange humourous…I admit I thought it wasn't all that, but hey…you're the audience and if you're happy…_I'm_ happy ^.^ thanks again!

****

remote mine-Squall is an absolute idiot! Hehehe, that was my intention! To make him stupid ^.^ (not because I hate him or anything, I just wanna try out ideas) anyhoo…thanks for the review!

****

Bembem-don't worry about it, I understand that everybody gets busy now and then, but I really do appreciate you're taking the time to even read my fic! Thanks so much for reviewing!

****

Jolly B-thanks so much! You don't know how much of a compliment it is to be added to favourite lists (well you probably do ^.^) anyhoo…thanks again for the review…you really did brighten up my day

****

Wcigtdniw-ahh, good evening again sir ^.^…well I think my fairly long email to you was response enough for review, but I'll give ya something now as well…as for your idea about Tommy at the end, I might just have an epilogue…still thinking about it, and your idea may very well feature ^.^ thanks so much again! (keep those lovely long reviews coming ^.^)

****

CTHKSI-thanks for the review, dude! Yeah, my friend who reads that magazine was kinda offended when she saw that bit lol!

****

aZnDrEaMeR1788-you bet its gonna get more complicated! But its still fun to write which is a huge advantage ^.^ thanks for the review!

****

BerlinBrownEyes-thanks for the review and as for it not doing justice or whatever, even the thought is good enough for me ^.^ thankyou so much!

****

Melissagurl-hehehe, I'm glad to see you're happy with how this story is going…are you even happier now after reading that last line? ^.^…incidently enough I do play the piano, which is why I'm pretty confident with how everything works. Thanks again for the review and I hope this ending wasn't as bad a cliffy as last.

****

Mariedel-yes you did review chappy before last and I wrote u a nice lil msg too, but cos you got to read it before everyone (lucky person) you didn't see…aww *tear*…your loss I guess…can't wait to get back to school! Can you? And yes…many other people thought the seifer/squall exchange was funny, ok? So you're not weird…sorry for getting you sick as well =S, though I'm not convinced it was all my fault…laterz then!

****

SabreHero-hehehe, well…don't you want Squall and Rinny together eventually? That's just the way the cookie crumbles ^.^ thanks for the review! And I'm not evil, really I'm not…just not nice ;)

****

The Ever Smiling-no…Michael has another appearance I think, maybe…dunno yet. Anyhoo…Squall can't cook, he was just attempting, and he's terrible at it (cos I say so ^.^) thanks for the review, hope everything's all right with school!

****

Billie the Kid-I demand you stop hurting yourself! Allow me to remind you that the end result will be **Squinoa** now and forever hehehe ok? So stop pulling out that lovely hair of your's and stop hitting your head because you'll lose an awful amount of brain cells…alright? Good…now…thanks for the review!!!

****

Raine-thanks so much for the review! I totally agree about Moonlight Sonata, nice, nice piece.

****

Baby Rose-nice name btw ^.^ thanks for taking the time to read my fic and review! Truly, ruly appreciated!

****

Chibi Yunie-thanks for the review, and yes, they do end up together at the end, or else I'll be mad at myself ^.^ thanks again

****

!~*moonlight chick*~!-I'm…_special?_ *tear* wow! That's the first time anyone's ever called me special without a bad meaning ^.^ thanks so much for reviewing! And as to my potential? I'm glad you believe in me so. Thanks so much! You don't know what that means to me ^.^

****

cdog21-hope this update was soon enough for you ^.^

****

angelwingstar-thanks for the reivew! Hope this chapter was sufficient.

****

Angelprinczess29-last and certainly not least, you, my friend! It never ceases to amaze me how your review (a much loved author of mine) will always make me happy ^.^ omg! I so know what you mean about school, and I can totally empathise with you on that. Well, I hope all is going well for you and that you don't over-flood your brain with facts. Good luck with everything! and thanks again for the review…don't worry, there'll be lots of Squinoa moments to come ;) I assure you ^.^

**__**

Please take the time to review, it really is a great thing for me if I know what you all think. Also, I know many of you are getting busier and I'm thinking about having an email list, so if you'd like to be notified of when I update, please just give me your email addy in a review…thanks heaps ^.^ 

3 e.t


	11. A Friend In Need

Disclaimer: can't be bothered, look at lat chapter…nothing much has changed over the past two weeks in regards to Squaresoft's ownership and their characters...so go figure.

****

Chapter 11-A Friend in Need

Seifer slumped back against the backrest again, scratching his head. "Did you just say that you were thinking about calling off your engage-"

"Yes." Seifer opened his mouth to say more when Squall continued. "Now I know you're going to try and talk me out of it like a friend should and everything, but please, I need to explain this to you and I don't want you to say anything, hard as that may be for you." After which, Seifer promptly closed his mouth.

Squall sighed nervously before clearing his throat. "Okay, as you're probably thinking, the reason why I'm _thinking about_ calling off the engagement is Rinoa. Yes I know that Louise is everything I could want in a wife and she loves me, well I think she loves me, but if what I was doing was right, I wouldn't be constantly trying to convince myself that it is. When I was with Rinoa…everything just _felt_ right…there was no convincing. I just knew. Now that she's back in my life, I can't forget anymore. I know what I want and if only I wasn't such a stupid dipshit five years ago, I wouldn't be in this mess now.

"But Rin," he continued, "I don't think she'll ever forgive me and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for being so stupid. And the fact that I am engaged keeps slipping my mind, I mean, if this was what I really wanted, I wouldn't be forgetting that I'm getting married, now would I?" Squall looked up at Seifer before continuing. "Don't answer that, you're not meant to say anything. I shouldn't even be thinking about calling off the engagement if I wanted to be with Louise forever, I would not have almost kissed Rinoa if I wanted to be with Louise."

At that, Seifer could not keep quiet. "What? You almost kissed Rinoa?! When did that happen?!"

"This afternoon. Louise wanted me to book her an appointment and I decided to hang around her studio and 'talk' to her, you know, apologise and all that shit. Then all of a sudden I'm playing the piano-"

"You play the piano?"

"Only on special occasions."

"Ah, so seeing Rin was a special occasion?" he smirked.

"Shuttup. Anyway, so I'm playing and Rinoa sits down next to me as if we haven't fought or anything, because she was pretty pissed off when she saw me, and the next thing I know I was about to kiss her."

"_About_ to kiss her?"

"She backed away and reminded me that I was engaged…she actually had to _remind _me."

"Women are always the sensible ones, aren't they?"

"Shit yeah," Squall replied as he rubbed his forehead. "What the fuck do I do?"

Seifer pondered for a moment, before leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Okay, let me ask you a question. Imagine this for a second: instead of Louise, its Rinoa who you're engaged to. How's that make ya feel?"

Squall gazed down at the carpeted floor, and after a few minutes, a small smile broke out on his face. Letting out a happy sigh, he closed his eyes. "It makes me feel bloody great," he replied softly as if he were talking to himself.

"I guess the only question now is-" 

"How do I break it to Louise?" Squall continued, knowing very well what he had to face.

"Right."

"So…how _do_ I break it to her?"

"I dunno," Seifer shrugged. "You know her better than me, this one's all on you."

Squall nodded nervously in agreement. "I know."

- - -

Quistis aimlessly flicked through each channel of the TV. _Unbelievable…150 channels and absolutely nothing on, I can't believe we pay for all this crap._ At that moment, the phone rang. Tossing the remote control aside, she rushed to the kitchen where the cordless had last been left and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

__

"Yeah, hi, I'm looking for Rinoa, would she be available at the moment?"

Quistis grabbed a lolly out of the jar on the table, popping it in her mouth. "Nope, she's got lessons at the moment, would you like to leave a message?"

__

"Just a sec." She waited as the man on the other end covered the mouthpiece to talk to someone. After a few seconds he came back. _"Hey listen, maybe you could help me. Do you live with Rin?"_

The blonde haired woman suddenly felt nervous, but gained a little more confidence at the fact that he'd called Rinoa, Rin. "Umm, yeah I do actually. Can I just ask _who_ this is?" 

__

"Oh, shit, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Seifer Almasy, I'm a friend of Squall's."

"Squall? The infamous Squall?"

__

"Umm…pretty much, I guess. I take it you've heard nothing but bad things about him, then?

"You could say that." At that moment Selphie entered, Irvine following closely behind.

"Hey Quisty, who ya talkin' to?"

"Some Seifer guy," she replied without covering the mouthpiece.

"Seifer Almasy?" Irvine asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs. "Tell him Irvine say's 'hey'."

Quistis raised an eyebrow at him and brought the mouthpiece back closer to her lips. "You wouldn't happen know an Irvine Kinneas, would you?"

__

"Yeah, I do actually. Why?"

"He say's 'hey'."

__

"Oh, tell him I said hi as well."

She frowned as she glanced at Irvine. "He say's hi as well. So, wait, if you know Seifer and he know Squall, does that mean you're a friend of Squall as well?"

"Squall Leonhart? Yeah I know the guy-buys a lot of music from the store I work at," Irvine answered, baffled at the stares that he received from both females in the room. "What?"

Quistis continued into the mouthpiece. "Listen Seifer, why don't you drop by our house so we can discuss this in person. Don't worry, Rin won't be home til late, maybe tomorrow, it's the second Monday of the month which means she's going to visit her parents after she finishes work today."

__

"Alright, so what's your address?"

"12 Cedar Place."

__

"Alright. I'll see ya in a bit."

"Bye." Quistis hung up and put her hands on her hips. Looking up at the two in front of her she decided to interrogate Irvine. "Why didn't you tell us that you knew Squall?"

"I didn't know I was meant to…why is it such a big deal?"

"You'll find out when Seifer comes in a few minutes."

"Umm…okay."

Seifer put the phone back in its cradle and smirked at his friend. "Well, I've managed to do better than you in something at last. Not only did I get a hold of Rinoa's home phone number, I also found out her address and I'm heading there right now."

"You what?!" Squall asked, surprised, as Seifer grabbed his white coat and headed for the door. 

"Don't worry, Rinoa isn't home and won't be home til late or even tomorrow cos she's gone to visit her parents or something."

"So you just got invited like that?" _This is unbelievable!_

"Irvine's over there for some reason, besides, I wanna meet this chick. If she's a friend of Rinoa's she can't be too bad, now can she?" he smirked.

"You better not let Rinoa see you there, I swear, not only will she hate me even more cos she'll think I sent you, she'll probably kill you as well, seeing as you _are_ my bestfriend and she's not too happy with me."

"I'd say that's an understatement. So anyway, I'll call you when I get home. I won't be there too long."

"Alright. What exactly do you plan to do anyway?"

"Get you and Rin back together."

"But what about Louise?" Squall asked as they started to descend the stairs to the ground floor of the apartment building.

"That's where you come in. Dude, I just want you happy, alright?"

"Alright, but how exactly do you plan to get me and Rin back together?"

They had reached the small carpark of the building when Seifer patted his back. "My friend, if I told you, that would ruin the whole purpose of surprise. Besides, I don't even know yet, I just wanna get Rinoa's side of the story, without actually talking to Rin. Best way to do that: talk to her house mates. Okay, I'm off." He said before getting into his car.

"See ya." And with one last honk of his horn, Seifer drove off. 

__

Should I be worried that Seifer's up to scheming again?

- - -

Seifer breathed deeply before ringing the door bell. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a very stern looking woman.

"Hi," he held his hand out politely, "I'm Seifer Almasy."

"Quistis Trepe," she replied, accepting his hand shake rather coldly.

He perceived her hostility, trying to break the ice. "Listen, I know you probably think that I'm here to spy on Rinoa or whatever, but I assure you, I have Rinoa and Squall's best interest at hand."

The blonde haired woman opened the door wider, letting him in and leading him to the kitchen. Upon entering, Irvine stood up, giving Seifer a smile.

"How's it goin', Seifer?"

"Not too bad, man, what you doing here?"

"Selphie and me been goin' out for six months…ain't it okay for me to drop by once in a while."

"Of course it is." Quistis eyed him suspiciously. "I guess, you're wondering what it is I wanted."

"More or less." She continued to stand, leaning against the bench with her arms crossed as Seifer took a seat beside Irvine at the dining table opposite where she stood. "Well?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay first off, just so you guys know, I know both Rinoa and Squall from highschool. I've been there since the beginning and end of their relationship and I've seen Squall suffer. Now, what I want to know is…how does Rinoa feel about, you know, Squall?"

"How do you know that we know anything about how Rin feels about Squall?" Quistis quipped, still not thinking too highly of Seifer.

He raised an eyebrow in response. _Still sceptical of me…interesting. I would've thought my magic would've worked by now._ "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Rinoa doesn't tell you anything? For one thing, she's a girl, and that's what you girls do isn't it: tell one another everything?"

The blonde woman narrowed her gaze at him. "What's the other thing?"

"You mentioned that Squall was infamous, therefore I come to the conclusion that she has told you things about him, allowing you to form your low opinions of him. So…come on. How does she feel about him?"

Quistis sighed in defeat. "Well ultimately, I know Rin loves Squall, even though she's not willing to admit it openly. But at the moment I think she's pretty pissed off at him, and Squall's a damn fool! I swear, if I _ever_ get my hands on him, there'll be hell to pay."

Seifer observed her fiery anger. "Why do _you_ hate him so much?"

"Because he broke Rin's heart! And he's engaged to Louise and now Rinoa has to act like there's nothing going on between her and Squall."

"Wait," Selphie interjected, "He's engaged to Louise?! When did that happen? How come I didn't know!"

"I dunno…I guess it never came up. You were out with Irvine when she told me I think."

"Well thanks for the update," Selphie said as she pouted, Irvine putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, Selph, why don't you and Irvine go and watch TV. I wanna talk to Seifer."

Selphie sighed, reluctantly, pulling Irvine to his feet and leading him out of the room. "You better tell me everything when he's gone okay?"

"Okay." Once they were alone, she continued to observe him. "So you know Rin from highschool, eh?"

Seifer nodded nervously. _Why does she keep looking at me like that?_

"Well I'm her best friend, one of them, and I know for a fact that she's never been the same since that Squall broke up with her. Sure she laughs and jokes, but she doesn't have the same spark in her eyes. And I have an inkling that you have a plan, but can I really trust you? I mean, how am I suppose to believe that you'll break up Squall and Louise so that Rin and him can be together."

"Geez…you catch on pretty quick. Though, I never said anything about breaking Louise and Squall up."

"Call it female intuition…is it true?"

"Well, I have nothing to do with Louise and Squall's break up, but as to Rin and Squall getting together…I'm pretty determined to do that."

"Why?" As she asked that, she saw lights turn into the driveway. 

Rinoa was about to drive further into the driveway when she saw an already parked car. Concluding that it was Irvine's car, she thought nothing of it, her mind still cursing at her parents' actions. _If they had a dinner party to go to, you'd think they'd tell me about it before I drove all the way out there. Well, at least they wrote a note, but still! And they go on about how I used to be irresponsible! Unbelievable._ Stepping out of her car she stepped forward then stopped. _That's not Irvine's car, its different…I've never seen it before._

Who the hell…?

- - -

A/N-okay, sorry about the slightly lateness of this chapter. I was kinda busy last night with my formal (equivalent to a prom I guess) and I would've updated but do you honestly expect me to update at 1 in the morning? No didn't think so. Anyhoo, so I'm a little late, but I updated nonetheless…so what y'all think? Dodgy as hell or sufficient enough for another two weeks? Okiedokie…well please please please **review**, you don't know how much I love your feedback! See! You even get responses!

****

remote mine-first one to review this time hehehe. Well what happens between Squall and Louise in future cahpters can't be disclosed, but it's taken me a great deal of time to come up with a way to make their situation seem believable, and I sure hope it works! Thanks for the review! ^.^

****

mariedel-what you think of the formal, dude? Are your feet holding up okay? LoL! Well I came to a conclusion while listening to simple Plan last night before I fell into a nice sleep…I really should've invited S****…I regret not doing that now *sigh* oh well…hows this chapter? Dodged up eh? Oh yeh…GILMORE GIRLS TONIGHT! OC ON THURSDAY! Now all I need is ER n I'll be happy ^.^

****

Noacat- WOW! Congratulations! You'll be two months married at Christmas! How cool! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and everyone seems to be finding Seifer quite humourous…odd if you ask me, cos I never intend him to be so most of the time…oh well…at least it's a good response! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
**Wcigtdniw**-aw! I'm touched that you took the time and effort to review (in a way that only you can review ;) .) and it truly ruly is appreciated. Hehehe and it made me laugh, to say the least ^.^ no that song isn't a dancy song..well a slow dance song, but I thought it was nice and its one of my favourites (that's right, I listen to oldies even though I'm a teenager). And yes, that was a typo hehehe but I really can't be bothered changing it…thanks so much for reviewing, and if you want to write a review longer than my chapters…in word, my chapter (this one) is about 6-7 pages…so good luck with that ;) hehehe thanks again!  
  
**xRainex**-thankyou for the review, no really! THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW! ^_^  
  
**Jolly B**-no! you should be feeling 'sorry' for poor Louise not rejoicing that her heart will be broken…umm…yeh hahaha, not that I don't like Louise's character or anything but…SQUINOA FOREVER! Woo! Anyhoo…thanks so much for the review ^.^  
  
**Angelprinczess29**-you know what? I can't wait til that chapter either! I seriously can't wait! It'll be really exciting, but that isn't for another 2 or 3 chapters yet…oh well…at least you know something exciting will be happening soon ^.^. I read your chapter today and my friend, you really have to update soon or else somebody won't be very happy (that person is my by the way ^.^') lol! Thanks again!  
  
**BerlinBrownEyes**-no! I would really love to know what you thought, anything at all, I'd love to hear it! but thanks the same for taking the time to review! Thankyou SO much ^.^  
  
**SabreHero**-umm…'not nice' doesn't sound as bad as 'evil'…that's the difference *shifty eyes*…anyhoo! The only thing I can tell you is that this fic probably won't reach past 16 chapters…so go figure! ^.^ but I'm not too sure, but I hope you can wait that long! thanks for your review!  
  
**CTHKSI**-me? Corrupt you? I don't think so! Seifer and Louise? Lol! I don't think so! I have plans for Seifer, but it doesn't involve Louise…at least I don't think so…hmm…I shall have to ponder that…thanks for the suggestion! And thanks even more for reviewing!  
  
**!~*moonlight chick*~!**-hehehe sugar is GOOD! Do not you agree with moi? *nod for me* good! I aint the only one who thinks so. How was this chapter? Was it ok with you? I hope so! Tell me what you think! I really wanna know! Thankyou so so much!  
  
**Etherealist**- I so know what you mean about the haunting notes…thanks for the review!  
  
**Wind Chime Bells**- was this chapter any better? I'd hate to disappoint you again ;_; *sniffles* so if I've done anything wrong you gotta tell me so that I can rectify it…aiighty? Goodsy! Thanks for the reivew, though! Constructive criticism is **always** wlecome ^.^  
  
**The Ever Smiling**- really? Psycho bitch, eh? We'll have to see about that one ^.^ grounded? Would you believe I've never been grounded! Probably cos my parents don't know the concept of it…which is a good thing! Oh well…thanks for taking the time to review anyway, hope you didn't get caught!  
  
**jisAtsU siLENcE**- was this update soon enough for you? I hope so! It was the earliest I could do it! anyhoo…thanks for the review!  
  
  
**_Please R&R, it is always greatly appreciated! Thanks a bunch and have a great day!  
3 e.t._**


	12. Reasonable Doubt

Disclaimer: okay, let me get this straight – I can't even afford to buy Christmas presents for my family, how could I possibly own such an enormous company like Square-Enix? I ask you?! So…obviously, I don't own Square nor do I own their characters…I own only the story line and a few of the characters (ie Louise and Michael belongs to mariedel…I think that's it.) on with the story!

****

Chapter 12-Reasonable Doubt

"Why?" As she asked that, she saw lights turn into the drive way. "Shit." She glanced hastily at Seifer then back at the door. _What the hell do I do with him?!_ Quickly calming herself, she pushed herself off the bench and started for her bedroom. "Seifer, come with me." She exited the kitchen, Seifer close behind, and told him to go into her room. "Stay there until I come and get you, and for God sakes don't make any noise and don't you dare touch _anything_." Closing the door, she rushed to the TV room and asked Irvine in a panicked fashion. "You didn't bring your car did you?"

"Nope, Seffie picked me up."

__

Thank God! "Sweet. Alright, just let me do all the talking."

Turning on her heal, she started walking slowly back towards the kitchen, awaiting Rinoa's entrance. As she was about to turn into the kitchen, Rinoa opened the door hastily. "Quisty, who's car is that outside? I've never seen it before."

"Oh, that's Irvine's," she replied nonchalantly. "It's a courtesy car while they get his fixed…something about the steering wheel or something." _Please be gullible, just this once!_

"Oh, okay," Rinoa sighed. "I thought it was someone else."

"Like who?"

"Dunno exactly," she frowned. "I'm really tired, I think I'll hit the sack early."

"Hey wait a minute, how come you aren't at your parent's house?"

"They had a dinner party and they conveniently forgot to tell me beforehand, so I arrived there and found a note on the kitchen table."

"Oh, okay then. Did you eat anything?"

"Yeah, I had a burger coming back here." Rinoa rubbed her head slightly as if to emphasise the fact that she was tired.

"Alright then, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…I'll tell you tomorrow, I just really wanna sleep now."

"Okay, good night then," she said as she continued into the kitchen.

"'Night." And with that, Rinoa closed the door to her bedroom.

Quistis waited about ten minutes before tiptoeing and pressing her ear against Rin's bedroom door. Sighing, she went next door into her own bedroom. "Seifer?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied just as quietly, as he got up off her bed.

"Sorry bout that, Rin's home early cos her parents are out."

"Convenient."

"Alright, so why are you so determined to get Squall and Rin together?" her tone not lifting one decibel.

"Let's just say, I know what Squall wants, and its not what he has right now."

"Do you mean to say, that he doesn't want to be with Louise?"

"Don't tell Rinoa or anything, Squall's gotta be the one to do that, we're just gonna help destiny along a little bit…you know, kinda push them both in that direction."

"Wait, is Squall gonna call off the engagement?"

"It's not official or anything, but he was thinking about it. So, I just need to know for sure before he gets himself into something worse…does Rinoa love Squall?"

"You bet she does."

"So what do you say, will you help me? I can't really do anything like persuading Rinoa of the bonafide obvious, so you and your friend will have to do that. Can I ask you to do that?"

Quistis bit her lip as she smiled. "How do I know that you're doing this for better and not worse…can I really trust you?"

"Listen, I just want my friends to be happy. Besides," he added as he stepped forward towards her, "I know you want to trust me."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you're smiling, and about to blush."

__

Shit! He can read me like a book! Don't worry…its dark…good. "Whatever. Fine, I'll help you. You should really go soon though…"

"Listen," he stepped even closer as he coyly looked at the ground. "Are you going to the competition this Friday?"

Quistis bit her lip nervously. "Umm, well yeah I guess I am. Why?"

"I'll see you there, then," he replied as he slowly walked past her and opened the door, checking whether the coast was clear. Hearing the sound of the television, Seifer followed it and entered what must've been the living room. "Irvine, dude, we should go before I get into shit with Rin."

"Alrighty then," he acquiesced as he pecked Selphie's cheek and removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Nice excuse you pulled about Seifer's car," he said as he saw Quistis behind Seifer.

"Yeah, thanks," she nodded. Walking to the front door, she opened it for them.

Irvine promptly exited, putting his hat on, while Seifer lingered, leaning against the threshold. 

"So, I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah you will," she replied with a hint of a smile. "You really should go now."

"Right, so I'll talk to you soon, hopefully. Bye." That said, Seifer turned and exited, walking slowly down the little path to the driveway.

"Bye," Quistis whispered as she closed the door, biting her lip as she smiled a bit more.

"Someone's been bitten by the love bug," a voice chimed from the living room.

"Shuttup, Rin might hear you."

"Doubt it, we have sound proof walls specially put in so that 'we could still sleep at night despite the noise we each made in our own rooms'…remember? It was your idea, silly," Selphie said, still sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," the blonde woman replied, her back still against the closed front door.

"So you're not denying that you like him, are you?"

"What? I haven't known him long enough to make _any_ judgements."

"Yeah whatever, I might not be able to see you but I can tell at this moment that your back is leaning against the door and you're biting your lip even though you can't help yourself from smiling."

"Not anymore," Quistis quipped as she entered the living room.

"Then you admit that you were?" Selphie question, getting rather excited.

Quistis merely smiled. "Goodnight Selphie." She turned on her heel and went to her room, getting ready to shower. Turning on the light, she glanced at her desk where a piece of paper sat. Frowning, she quickly picked it up ready to throw it in the bin when she noticed the unfamiliar scrawl. Concluding that it was a phone number she went on to read the words beneath it, a smile, once again, breaking out onto her face.

__

Call me some time. I'd really like to get to know you better,

- Seifer.

Glancing at the phone, Quistis concluded that Seifer had only just left and probably wasn't even home yet, having had to take Irvine home as well, wherever his 'home' was. Sighing, she picked up her novel to pass some time and got comfortable on her bed, her eyes resting on the phone on her bedside table every few seconds. After about an hour, Quistis once again stared at the phone, then at the clock beside it. _8:37._ Tempted as she was to pick up the phone and dial his number, she resigned to showering first so that her hair, she justified with herself, could dry properly before she slept for once.

Sitting, once again, on her bed, she ran a hand nervously through her wet hand while the other held the piece of paper that Seifer had written on. Biting her lip once again, she slowly reached out to the phone. Quickly dialling the number, she anxiously glanced at the door half expecting Selphie to come in and disrupt her confidence which, though very little, was all that kept her from returning the handset to its cradle.

After three rings, someone answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hi, uh, Seifer? Its Quistis…"

- - - 

Rinoa rubbed furiously at her eyes. _God I'm so tired._ Resting her head in her hands she sighed, remembering why she lacked in sleep. She'd stayed up most of the night replaying her last encounter with Squall over and over until she was sure every detail was correct. But most of all, she payed extra attention to his eyes, his ever steady, beautiful eyes. Even after five years, Rinoa noticed that they still looked at her the same way, with so much longing and…love present. _But was it really love…?_

Sighing shakily, she continued to replay the night before when Squall had sat where she was now. Their closeness before reality took over, the feeling of his breath against her lips. Most of all, her conscience continued to torment her decisions. _Why did you pull away, you know you wanted to kiss him. One last kiss couldn't have hurt. Are you that sure you don't want Squall in your life?_

A hand being placed on her shoulder shook her out of her reverie.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Louise's soft voice chimed. "You've seemed pretty out of it today."

__

Wouldn't you like to know why… "I didn't have the best night last night."

"I can tell, listen do you want me to go now?"

"No it's alright, really it is. Its just," she thought up a good excuse, "You know those sleeps where you don't feel like you're asleep but you find yourself waking up anyway?"

"Yeah, I get that sometimes. How you're not completely out of this world, you're still kinda of awake but not?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, going along with the scenario.

"I know exactly what you mean." Louise bit her lip before continuing. "So Rin, what d'ya think of Squall?"

Rinoa's brow frowned instantly. _That was blunt._ "Umm…what do you mean?"

"Like, just in general. What do you think of him as a person? You don't hate him or anything, 'cause, like, you've only met him a couple of times, right?"

__

Couple of times…um, yeah sure…if you say so. "Yeah I guess. He seems like a really nice person," she replied hesitantly. _What the hell do I say to that?! Oh well…better carry on the conversation…I can't believe I'm about to say this…_ "So how did you guys meet anyway?"

It was Louise's turn to frown. "Oh, gee, you know I've never had to tell this story to anyone. I mean, most of our friends had been there from the beginning so I wasn't really ever asked about our relationship. Well," she shrugged, "We first met at his Aunty's birthday party three years ago, she was at that party on Friday. Anyway, my family and I had just moved in next door to her, and she thought it'd be nice if we came. So we went, and she introduced Squall to me, and we just kinda hit it off really well."

__

I still can't believe I'm doing this…Rinoa swallowed hard as she asked her next question. "How long have you two been engaged then?"

"About six months now. Yeah, it was my birthday party. This is another story I've never had to tell, everyone was literally there watching. It was just after I'd blown out the candles, he was beside me," Louise started to smile, "And he just kneeled down. It was kinda really unexpected, but I was hardly going to reject him right in front of everyone…not that I was going to of course…" A slight frown appeared, but disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced. _Come to think of it…we've never really said 'I love you' to each other._

Rinoa glanced at her quizzically. "Are you alright?"

She smiled uncertainly in return. "Yeah, I just got caught up in my thoughts." _Am I doing what's right?_

Louise looked away slightly. _Do I love Squall? Am I…in love…with Squall? _

A/N-ah…how'd this chapter turn out? I had a lot of trouble writing this one for some reason. Perhaps the fact that I'm on **six** weeks holidays has something to do with it. I'm literally a vegetable! My brain has stopped functioning properly! I swear it has! And because I'm on holidays, I'm going over seas soon so I don't know when I'll be able to update, hopefully before I go, but if not, you all know why! ^.^ So, how was this chapter? Please, please review…as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

****

remote mine-once again! the first reviewer! Hahaha, well you know I would let you read the next five or so chapters, but they haven't been written yet, only in my head, so unless you have some device to extract information from brains, I'm sorry that you have to wait ^.^…look on the bright side though! Surprises are usually good, aren't they?! Thanks for the review! And it was a pleasure to beta-read your fic!

****

Etherealist-nope, there's definitely a Queifer side to this story! I'm glad you detected it! thanks so much fro the review!

****

Noacat-um, yes, very sad that someone will get hurt…*shifty eyes* there wasn't too much wackiness in hiding him, Quistis is a pretty quick thinker and doesn't get roused too easily, so I hope that came across clearly. Thanks so much for the review and I'll update as soon as I can!

****

Angelprinczess29-yeah, I wonder how Louise will take it myself…hmm, I'll give it more thought lol! Everyone seems to be loving Seifer in this…odd, but okay! ^.^ thanks so much for the review and do update your own fic soon, pretty please?

****

Ther Ever Smiling-hahaha, true about Adam Brody, though I quite enjoyed the film. Anyhoo, sorry about no Seifer ass kicking, but he has to stay alive to the end! So thanks so much for the review, I'll update as soon as I can and try not to be too much of a pain in the mean time okay? Alrighty, thanks again!

****

Tai+Lisa = Squall+Rinoa-longer chapters? I'll have to look into that, as it is I'm actually trying to stretch out this fic for as long as possible until I start writing my new fic, but that's a little beside the point. So, thanks ever so muchly for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

BerlinBrownEyes-I'll be as nice as I can to Louise, just for you ;)…no, I have a little more in store for Louise, so don't worry your pretty little head about her, ok? Good. And yes, this most definitely is going to be a Seiftis as well, though predominantly a Squinoa. Thanks for the review, mate!

****

Wind Chime Bells-when Rin sees Seifer? Nup, didn't happen, sorry to say, as I said to someone else, he has to stay alive and Rin seeing him wouldn't exactly guarantee that. So anyway, thanks for the review all the same and I'm glad last chapter cleared up everything for you ^.^

****

Emina-I love Louise, she's based loosely on my best friend so of course I love her! hahaha, yes, Return to Me was quite an achievement for me, seeing as it was my first ever fic and I'm so happy that it was received so happily among the ff.net community ^.^ thanks for the review, Emina!

****

Black Demon567-wow! *blushes* thanks so much for you compliments! I hope this update was quick enough and that this chapter was sufficient. Thanks again!

****

Billie the Kid-my dear, my dear, do please be patient and try not to become crazy, I'll never forgive myself if I drive anyone insane with the exception of my friends and family, but yeah. Thanks for reviewing hahaha, what's it like to be in a padded room? I've always wanted to know.

****

SabreHero-that was a cliffy? Oh yeah it was! ^.^ hahaha sorry bout that, but you do understand why I did it, don't you? It wasn't all that interesting an outcome anyway, come to think of it, but each to their own! Thanks for the review! And thanks so much for your compliments! First AU fic that's interested you eh? *blushes* wow!

****

baka_shinji_01-wow! That was an extremely odd time to read a fic…don't you sleep? Hahaha, don't worry, I don't sumtimes either, I'm writing these responses at 12:33am, so that's gotta be saying sumthing eh? Anyhoo, I'll try to get you those cookies soon, I haven't cooked in a while ;)

****

wcigtdniw-Ah Sir John, I must say, I've never had a review quite like that and to tell you the truth, I absolutely love your reviews! No joke! I look forward to your reviews the most probably because they make me laugh the most. Whilst reading this one, I think I laughed so much my brother was giving me very odd looks, insisting that I show him what was so funny. I didn't of course, but thanks so much for brightening up my days so much! ^.^ my formal was ok, though the music was a **big** let down, but what ya gonna do? Oh well…to tell u the truth *looks around* I do have a bit of a crush on Squall…I find his character in ff8 quite intriguing, but shh! Don't tell anyone! Free copies of ffx-2 eh? I'M SO THERE! Omg! I can't wait to get my own copy! But it hasn't come out here yet, oh wells…thanks so much again! ^.^

****

!~*moonlight chick~*!-hehehe how ya been, dude? Studying heaps I presume…oh wells, I hope this chapter was a bit of a little reward, even if it wasn't all that you hoped it would be. Anyhoo, good luck with everything! I wish you all the best for your exams and thankyou once again for your continual support and reviews ^.^ I sure hope I don't let you down in anyway!

****

CTHKSI-Quistis and Seifer eh? DONE! Hahaha, thanks for the review, mate! ^.^

**__**

Please don't forget you review, it would mean so much to me. And since I won't be updating within the week, I'll say this now…

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!

Best wishes and a safe holiday,

3 e.t.


	13. Surprise, surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! You hear! N-o-t-h-i-n-g! I own Louise…oh and the plot, but who really wanted to know that? Come on tell me! Erm…just ignore me…the hot, Aussie, summer is getting to my brain…enjoy!

****

Chapter 13-Surprise, surprise!

The fresh morning sun flooded Rinoa's room, surprising her for a moment as she opened her eyes and searched for the annoying alarm clock. _I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave the blinds open last night!_ Feeling slightly grumpy with herself, she grabbed her towel and some clothes and padded her way to the bathroom. After about half an hour she emerged from the bathroom, dressed and her towel wrapped around her head. As was usually the case each morning, she walked past her bedroom and knocked loudly at Quistis' room which was right next to her's.

Opening the door she called, "Quisty, wake up!" A call that received the usual grunt and turn of the head. Smiling to herself, she proceeded further down the corridor to Selphie's room, repeating the process.

"Did you leave me some hot water?" Selphie asked as she sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Of course I did," Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ selfish." The two girls exchanged a smile before Rinoa turned on her heal and went into her room. Removing the towel from her head, she immediately started rub some more water out of her hair with it. At that moment the phone began to ring. Frowning slightly she answered it, "Hello?" _Who the hell would call so early in the morning?!_

__

"Hello? Rinny?"

"Zell?" she asked as a smile broke out onto her face.

__

"How ya doin'?!"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

__

"Not bad at all! Hey, listen, could ya do me a huge favour?"

"Sure, what's up?" she queried instantly, although slightly confused.

__

"Open the door for me." And with that he hung up. Rinoa frowned as she took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment.

__

Umm okay, she thought as she returned the phone to its cradle. Grabbing a comb, she began to straighten out her hair as she walked towards the front door. Not really expecting anyone to be there, she nonchalantly opened the door, releasing her comb at the sight of the man.

"ZELL!" she gasped as she threw her arms around him. "Oh my God! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Can't I visit my little sister once in a while?" he replied cheekily.

"Of course you can, but I had no idea you'd be arriving today. Shit! I haven't prepared a room or anything. Crap!" She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Rinny, don't worry! I thought I'd surprise you. Besides, I can only be here for a couple of days since I have to be back at Esthar on Saturday morning. So just stick me on a couch, you know I'm not fussy."

"Yeah, but its not very hospitable," she said as she pouted.

"Pfft, as if I care! I'll only be here one night anyway and I'll probably have to leave after your concert."

"That's okay. Wow! I can't believe you came! I thought you'd be too busy."

"Never too busy for you." He smiled warmly before smirking. "Shall I come in?"

Rinoa slapped her hand onto her forehead again when she realised she'd been blocking his way all that time. "Crap! Yeah, come in, come in. Don't mind us, we're still waking up," she warned as she stepped aside, picking up her comb from the floor.

Zell walked in, picking up his bag, and made his way to the living room, encountering a very groggy Quistis. At the sight of him, her eyes immediately shot wide open. "Shit Zell! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"My mother's womb, of course. Why do you ask?" he laughed as he watched her comb her bed hair with her hand.

"That's not what I meant! And please _don't_ expand your answer."

Zell laughed once more as he dropped his bag and held out his open arms. "Come here," he said before enveloping her into a huge hug. "Good to see you too, Quisty."

"OH MY GOD, ZELL!" Selphie shrieked, emerging from the bathroom behind him, just before she jumped on him. Fortunately she had thrown on a robe after her shower, rather than just wrapping a towel around her.

"Hey there, Seffie. You're as jumpy as ever, I see."

"You betcha!" she grinned as she let go of him. "I'll be right back." And with that said, she bolted into her room to get changed. Quistis, too, walked past him to get to the bathroom.

"You know where to dump your stuff," Rinoa said as she entered the kitchen. "You had breakfast already?"

Zell dumped his bag onto the couch and followed where Rinoa has entered. "What was that?"

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Oh," he began as he took a seat at the circular table, "Yeah I have, but you can never have too much breakfast."

"You mean _you_ can never have too much breakfast."

"True, true," he replied with a grin as the other two girls entered. "So how have my little sisters been?"

They all glanced at each other before responding in unison, "Pretty good." 

When Rinoa's father had remarried, she was apprehensive to accept Zell as an older brother, but he had a personality that just radiated love, so it wasn't too long until she, and her best friends, had considered him as their older brother. As Zell was three years older than them, they always looked up to him and loved him, even though he'd be away most of the year only being able to visit on special occasions. It'd been that way since the girls were 15 years old, when Zell had gone to college in Esthar.

"So listen, Zell, I've got work today so I won't be able to go out with you," Rinoa said, with a hint of disappointment.

"Me and Quisty can take him about!" Selphie jumped at the opportunity.

"Don't you girls have work as well?"

"Nope!" the bubbly brunette replied. "I don't have a job, besides I still get allowance from my parents."

"You're kidding! But you're 22 already!"

"So what?! My parents are still willing and who am I to stop them," she grinned as she scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"What about you Quisty?"

"Nah, I've got nothing to do today either. I teach at the local school twice a week, on Wednesdays and Fridays so my work is pretty easy."

Rinoa glanced at the clock. "Yes, so unlike _some_, I have to be going. I'll see ya later, any thoughts for dinner?"

"I'm gonna take you all out, how's that sound?"

"Sure, I'm cool with that," Rinoa smiled. "Okay, see ya tonight." She quickly kissed Zell on the cheek and waved at her friends.

When Zell heard her car drive away, he looked both the girls in front of him in the eye. "Okay, so what's up with Rinoa?"

Selphie and Quistis immediately stiffened and glanced at each other. "What do you mean?" Quistis finally asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Zell tilted his head, as if he were studying them carefully. "Well, she seemed kind of distracted and more thoughtful than usual."

"Well, she's got a lot on her mind right now," Quistis replied cryptically.

"Like what, exactly?"

The blonde girl shook her head subtly at the brunette sitting opposite her. Selphie promptly nodded in return. "I don't think we're at liberty to tell you. You should probably ask her yourself."

"Alright," he said, calming his curiousity. "So, what'll we be doing today?"

- - -

"Dude, I'm in love," Seifer sighed as he sunk further into his couch, hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Squall replied as he aimlessly flicked through the TV channels.

"No, this time it's real, I'm sure of it."

"Seifer, you're really starting to sound like a girl now. How long have you known _this_ one?"

"Less than a week."

"And you claim that you're in love?" Squall raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? How long was it until you figured you were in love with Rinoa?"

He inwardly frowned at the blonde sitting across the room. "That's beside the point. This is _you_ we're talking about."

"So I'm incapable of finding in _true_ love?"

"No, just not _that_ quickly, that's all."

"Whatever man, at least I'm _with_ the girl I love."

"Ok, you're starting to weird me out."

Seifer smirked at him before closing his eyes. "So tell me, how long was it after you two got together that you told her?"

"Who?"

"Rin, you idiot."

"Umm," he sighed, remembering the moment he'd first uttered the words. "It was about a year after we started going out."

"Dude, are you majorly slow or just plain stupid?"

"That's when I told her, you moron, you didn't ask 'when did I first realise' cos I realised after two weeks of knowing her. It's all about the timing."

"Yeah, _great_ timing you've got. May I remind you that you broke up with her on Graduation day?"

"Shit Seifer, will you shut up about Rinoa! Don't you think I've got enough on my mind!" Squall lashed out as he threw the remote control onto the coffee table.

"Okay," the blonde replied, not too fazed by his friend's outbreak. "Now this girl I'm going out with, well not really going out with 'cause we haven't done much but talk on the phone, you'll meet her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" he queried as he rubbed his forehead furiously in frustration.

"Louise's competition. You're still going, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I am. So you're coming? I thought it 'wasn't your thing'."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you to be alone. Like you said, I'll be there to keep you sane."

"Whatever," Squall rolled his eyes. "So tell me about this girl."

"Nothing I say will do her justice," Seifer smirked, receiving another roll of the eyes from across the room.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you turned into a soppy romantic."

"Well, what can I say? You must've rubbed off on me," he laughed as he dodged a pillow being thrown at his head.

- - -

Zell and the three girls sat around the circular table of the elegantly set up restaurant. There was a slight tension in the air, for Selphie and Quistis knew that Zell was going to bring up the subject of _him_…a subject they'd wisely left alone unless Rinoa was the first to bring it up. Zell and Rinoa, however, could just feel that there was something in the atmosphere, though neither were quite sure why, or what was causing it. Rinoa swallowed as she glanced around the somewhat familiar restaurant. _This is the same restaurant Michael took me to last week._ After a few minutes, the waiter came and took their orders. Smiling at Zell, she closed her menu and gave it back to the waiter who nodded sincerely and walked away. "So, what did you guys get up to today?"

Immediately, the tension was broken and conversation poured freely from around the table.

"Oh, well, these girls just can't help being girls," Zell began easily, "And they decided to take me shopping, not that I needed to get anything, but they were so keen I just had to give in."

"Well you spent about an hour in the music store anyway," Quistis sharply added.

"That's because Selphie was talking to Irvine."

"I already apologised for that and you said it was fine."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining! I was just making a statement."

"You had a good talk to him to! So what you think of him, Zell?"

"He'll do, I suppose," he grinned.

"We were gonna drop by your studio and pay ya a visit, Rin, but we figured you'd be too busy with your lessons," Quistis stated as she sipped at her water.

"Really? You should've, I mean, I had an hour of nothing to do between lessons so I ended up playing some really lame game on my computer."

"Well you should've called!"

"Yeah I should've. Oh well, it's all in the past, nothing we can do about it now."

Tension rose once again as they all gave Rinoa a funny, concerned, look. At that moment, the waiter decided to appear with their meals. Once their food had been distributed, silence once again ensued as they began to eat. Swallowing carefully, Zell glanced again at Rinoa who was intently playing around with her food. Beginning his approach, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and sipped his drink.

"So, Rin, are you okay?"

She was so startled at his voice breaking the silence she let her fork fall against the plate. "What? How do you mean, I'm fine." She smiled briefly trying to emphasise what she'd just said as she subtly picked up her fork again.

"Rinny," he continued as he tilted his head unbelievingly. "Don't lie to me, alright. Since I came this morning I noticed that you were sort of…distracted." Quistis glanced at Selphie who glanced straight back at her before they both returned their focus to their food.

"Umm…I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

__

These girls really do live together, Zell thought, almost smiling. "Such as?"

Rinoa put down her fork this time and let her hands fall into her lap. "What have _they_ told you so far?"

Both heads shot up quickly to stare at Zell. "Nothing, they told me absolutely nothing. They told me to ask you."

Rinoa's gaze shifted to look at Quistis questioningly. "I swear on my life," the blonde began, "We didn't say a thing."

"Not. A. Word." Selphie added for effect.

Rinoa sighed. "Fine, well…you remember Squall Leonhart, don't you?"

"The guy who broke with you at your graduation? Yeah of course I remember the moron."

"Well, it seems our paths have crossed again."

"Ahh, a rekindled love. How is that a problem?" he smirked across the table at her.

She glared slightly in response. "It isn't and wasn't ever love, trust me. Yeah well, it turns out he's engaged."

"Ah…I see," Zell nodded apologetically. _She's in denial._

"And you wanna know why he broke up with me in the first place?" she smiled fakely not really expecting an answer. "He thought I was cheating on him…with you."

"Eh? Why the hell would he think that? I haven't even met him."

"Yeah, well, you know the night before graduation, you would've met him then, but you were asleep, face down as usual, on my bed and he thought the worst of me and broke up with me. Now I have to be all polite to him because he's engaged to the girl I'm accompanying."

Brotherly protectiveness fired up inside him. "Okay, if I ever do meet him there'll be hell to pay."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll probably meet him tomorrow at the competition," she continued with her sarcastic attitude.

"I'll kill him, I swear I will."

"No, don't!" Quistis interjected without thinking.

"What?" Rinoa said, not quite expecting that kind of response.

__

Shit! Don't tell them about Seifer, don't tell them about Seifer and the fact that Squall's gonna call off his engagement for Rinoa! "I mean, at least wait til after the competition. You wouldn't want Louise and Rin to screw up because you just killed someone."

Unexpected laughter erupted from Zell confusing the three girls.

"I wasn't gonna actually kill him, Quisty. You forget, that's sort of illegal. I'm just gonna threaten him or something like that."

"Oh, right," the blonde laughed forcedly. "Pfft, I knew that, I was just playing along, geez!" _Good, unnecessary save, you idiot._

Rinoa frowned at Quistis, studying her behaviour. _You can't lie for shit, Quistis…what's going on…?_

- - -

A/N-AH! I never thought I'd get this chapter done in time to update on schedule. I know Zell is OOC, but this is a slightly AU fic, I figured I was allowed to do that. Now here's the thing, I'm going overseas before my next update deadline, so don't expect another update for about a month, but I might update before I go, so just keep a look out okay? It depends on how I'm feeling and whether or not I feel like writing another chapter before I leave. Ok, so another thing. It's kinda my birthday tomorrow (the 3rd of Jan), so if you wouldn't mind reviewing, each and every one of you out there, it would be the best birthday present that you could give me, so please, please, please review and make me happy ^.^…to those who reviewed last chappy:

****

remote mine-hello again! I'm working hard and trying to make time but you will have your fic back within the next five days, I promise! I'll email you in a few days, I'll talk more then. Thanks for the review! Keep writing that chapter of 'A Life Unlived'!

****

Emina-yes I did update! How was this chapter, then? Thanks for the review and the season's greeting! ^.^

****

baka_shinji_01-how soon is this? I couldn't make it any sooner since I only wrote most of it last night! And about those cookies…well, I've run out of flour and I'm too stingy to go get some more, so you'll have to wait a bit longer for them ;)

****

BerlinBrownEyes-no no and no! hehehe, my friend, stop guessing what the pairings will be, the end will tell all and the end isn't too far away…I think…*shifty eyes*…oh about my pen name…no one's ever asked me before, this is exciting, yes is does bear slight resemblance to Luthien Tinuviel, but that name was so common that I changed it to Elanor Tinuviel because I really like the name Elanor. Thanks for picking that up ^.^ brightened my day! LTOR ROCKS btw!

****

Wcigtdniw-OMG! If you didn't live on the other side of the world I'd give you a great big hug! *huggles* I think you're probably one of my favourite reviewers! You make me grin like a maniac when I read your reviews and yes! You were the first person to greet me happy birthday! Omg! Thankyou for that! And about that lil story segment…I should had more interaction with Squally ;) hahaha kidding! Anyhoo, I'm going to the Philippines with my mum. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO! Thank you ever so much, sir John!

****

!*~moonlight chick~*!-how ya doin' chicadee? I most certainly will try to enjoy myself overseas (without my computer *sniffles*). Thanks so much for your continual support always! *huggles*

****

Noacat-Louise'll be fine, don't worry, she won't turn suicidal or anything…I hope. Much Ado About Nothing? My sis had taped it over something I taped and I played it thinking it was what I had taped and then it was the beginning with all the naked guys running about everywhere, well my dad walked in and started freaking asking "What the hell are you watching?!"…I suppose it was strange catching his very young daughter watching that…after all that happened about 7 years ago. Anyhoo thanks for the review! ^.^ muahz!

****

Etherealist- happy new year to you too! Squall didn't have too much of a part in this chap either, but he has more next chap I think…thanks for the review dude!

****

Melissa-thanks so much for the review! Don't worry, the end is near! Not that that's a good thing, its rather disappointing really.

****

Tai+Lisa = Squall+Rinoa-I'm sorry if my chapter lengths don't satisfy you, but it can't be helped. I thank you for your review but as to the length of my chapters, my dear, I think they're fine and no one else seems to be complaining, so they'll stay this length, even this chapter was a little longer than last.

****

Angelprinczess29-aww! Don't worry! I feel for you so much, I start my second last grade in highschool in february and I'm so extremely freaked! I hope you're doing okay in school and that this chapter was ok enough to make you happy for a little while ^.^ your latest chapter was great though! I'm sure I said that in my review ^.^ thanks so much! Muahz!

****

The Ever Smiling-omg! Did I really say Adam Brody instead of Adrian Brody? *checks last chapter* ack! I did too! I love Adam Brody! You can tell who I think about most of the time ;) hehehe, I love Seth in OC and Dave in Gilmore Girls, he's so cute! Omg! I loved ROTK! I love LOTR! I watched the marathon a couple of days ago, yes I'm a lotr nut! I'm glad you liked last chappy, how did this chappy compare? I hope its ok! Thanks for the review fellow eric/ka!

****

Black Demon567-thanks so much for your review and no, I wasn't offended…I think. Hehehe, happy new year!

****

jisAtsU siLENcE-thanks so much for your review! Happiness is what reviews like your bring me! Thanks for taking the time to reivew!

****

CTHKSI-hehehe, wow! I've never had my stories compared to anything scientific before! Thank you so much! ^.^ you maketh me verily mucheth happily!

****

Wind Chime Bells-chemistry between the couples? On the way as we speak, madam! Thanks so much for the review!

****

Kistune Shippo-thankyou for your compliments and especially for taking the time to review ^.^

****

angel-brokensorrow-thanks for the CC, I've tried to describe a little more but I've never really been good at descriptions…I'll work on that. Thanks for the heads up! Thanks so much for reviewing! How was this chapter?

****

kairi-heartilly-thanks so much for reviewing! Happy new year!

**__**

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please brighten up my birthday by reviewing! It would mean so much to me! ^.^ btw, GO KURT - world idol!!

3 e.t.


	14. Our Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft…yet ;)…but until that gloroius day comes and I give all my reviewers free memorabilia…I am merely using the characters and in no way consider them my own making…duh! I aint *that* creative…enjoy!

****

Chapter 14-Our Song

Rinoa continued to study Quistis carefully, noticing the way she subtly tried to evade eye contact with Rinoa. However, it wasn't until Zell finally went to pay for the bill that Rinoa decided to confront her. "Alright, what's going on, Quistis?"

The blonde haired woman looked up surprised, as if she were a deer caught in headlights. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, let's recap what's happened. I told Zell about Squall, he threatens to kill him and you cry out 'No, don't!'" Rin gasped, hand clasped to her chest, mimicking Quistis exaggeratingly. "Now I know you're a good and kind person most of the time, but usually if someone _does_ threaten to kill another, its not actually taken seriously. Besides, when you found out about Squall _you_ weren't too happy with him either."

"Well I don't recall saying I wanted to kill him."

"But if you had, we would've all known that you were speaking figuratively, unless you're a serial killer. So, tell me, what's up with you? Even right now you seem to be on edge."

Quistis bit her lip and glanced up at the ceiling nervously. _If you pull this off, Quistis, you can have a chocolate before going to bed. Yes that's right, your very own mind is bargaining with you…_ "Alright, alright. It's embarrassing, but I'll tell you anyway. Well last night I was watching this foreign film and this normal looking kid, you'd never think he was a killer, he was so quiet and so deranged that one night while he was helping his mother cook, he just grabbed a knife and went all chop-chop on her! And then he turned on his whole entire family and it was so unbelievably gruesome and graphic that the images just stuck in my head, I guess. It was _really_ freaky!" She closed her eyes for effect, mentally patting herself on the back. _Ever considered acting as a career?_

You were in bed before I was last night though…Rinoa thought as she frowned. _Ugh, fine, I'll drop it…I'm probably just being paranoid._ "Okay, if you say so," she replied doubtfully.

"Why? What did you think the reason was."

"Don't know exactly…never mind."

"Come on! Let's go, Zell's waving at us from the door," Selphie chimed, inwardly congratulating Quistis on her cover up.

Quistis turned to glance at the sight and, sure enough, Zell was there shamelessly waving at them, his arms pretty high in the air. "Yeah we better, before Zell starts jumping and shouting."

"Yes, 'cause _that_ would be embarrassing," Rinoa smiled. Grinning, they all stood up, collecting their belongings and pushing in their chairs, and proceeded to where Zell was already waiting for them outside the restaurant.

"So, what were you girls discussing without me?"

"Some scary movie Quisty watched last night," Selphie happily put forward.

"Gee thanks Sef, now Zell thinks I'm a wimp."

"Well aren't you?" Rinoa asked with a smirk, receiving a confirming glare from the blonde.

"I told you, it was really, really scary! You can't even stand medical shows where the doctors do surgery and all that stuff! You squirm at the very sight of blood!"

"Fine, fine, shall we go now?" Rinoa suggested hastily, dismissing the topic of her weakness.

"So Rin, I take it you'll be busy tomorrow with last minute prep and everything."

"Yup, sorry, Zell. I have a sound check and rehearsal with Louise and then I have to get ready and then I have to be there at like 5."

"That sucks," Zell sighed, glancing up at the sky as they walked back to his car. "'cause it turns out I'll have to leave straight after the comp which means you and me wouldn't have had our usual coffee out."

"Don't worry, we'll just do it next time you come out again."

"Alright."

"Zell!" Selphie's voice pierced the air momentarily. "Why the hell did you park so far away!"

"How was I supposed to know they'd have their own little, private parking lot?!"

"You know, for someone with a degree in journalism, you aren't very smart," Quistis quipped.

"Pfft, I'm on a break, leave me be."

Quistis was just about to open her mouth with another comment when her cellphone vibrated in her pocket, surprising her for a moment. Pulling it out, she hastily opened the message, glancing quickly at Rinoa when she saw who the sender was.

It read, _Call me later. Seifer :o)_

Smiling secretly to herself, she placed the phone back into her pocket, removing any trace of happiness from her face before looking up at Rinoa.

"Who was that from?"

"Another teacher reminding me to bring the test papers I re-marked for her."

"Re-marked?"

"She was sick when she did it first and didn't trust her judgement, good thing I did it. Some of her comments were totally unnecessary."

"I stall can't picture you as a teacher in front of all those students."

"What?" Rinoa frowned at Zell. "Quistis, ever bossy and full of knowledge, not able to be pictured as a teacher?"

"Oh," Zell nodded as he opened the car door, "I see your point. Guess I didn't really try picturing it before, but now that I have, that's so totally you."

"Got that right!" Selphie put forward. "Sometimes she forgets that she's at home and starts treating _us_ like students."

"Only when you need to be treated that way," Quistis replied in a quiet, non-defensive voice quietening the rest of the conversation during the ride back to the house. Trying to hide her eagerness to get to the phone, Quistis yawned obviously as she got out of the car and walked to the front door. Upon entering she tossed her keys onto the table and yawned a "I'm going to bed now. 'Night." and closed her door, waiting a few minutes before grabbing the phone and dialling Seifer's number.

__

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Seifer, I almost screwed everything up."

__

"I'm very well, thankyou. And you?"

"Just peachy," she replied, her sarcasm matching that of Seifer's.

__

"Why? What'd you say?"

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking straight and Rin was telling Zell about Squall and he said 'I'm going to kill him'-"

__

"-Squall's name usually has that effect-"

"-And I quickly said 'No, don't!' So of course Rin got all suspicious like she always does and interrogated me about it."

__

"So what did you say?"

"I made up some crap about having watched a movie last night with really graphic killings and that it really freaked me out 'cause the images stayed in my head."

"Smooth."

"So now I'm afraid to talk about killings and I watch foreign movies, okay?"

__

"Say what?"

"Never mind. So yeah, why'd you want me to call you?"

__

"Oh, I dunno…I guess I wanted to hear your voice."

"Seifer," she started scornfully, a smile playing at her lips, "You promised you wouldn't give me that soppy crap."

__

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Besides, I can tell I made you smile a little."

"That's complete bullshit."

__

"'She doth protest too much, methinks.'"

"Oh, shut the hell up!"

__

"Fine, fine. So what you get up to today?"

"Well, I went out with Zell and Selphie."

__

"Can I ask a question-"

"-You just did-"

__

"-Funny. Who's Zell?"

"Oh, Rin's stepbrother."

__

"That's right, I knew the name rang a bell."

"Why? You met him?"

__

"Nah, just remember Rin talking about him a lot. He was away at college most of the time, I remember."

"Yeah, he's visiting for a few days."

__

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to go and teach tomorrow."

__

"Ah right, I was hoping we could meet up for lunch or something."

"I'll see you at the competition."

__

"Yeah, but Rin'll be there."

"Don't worry, we'll work it out. Just a warning, I don't 'know' you, okay? Just be prepared to play along."

__

"No problem…"

- - -

"Alright Rinoa, I know you've done this all before so I won't bore you with the details. All I'll tell you is that you enter from stage right."

"Yep, alright…I got it. Louise, this is Alexia, she's the event planner for the conservatorium. Basically, just do as you're told or else she'll get _really_ crabby." Rinoa winked.

"I'm not nearly as bad as I'm usually described," the dark haired girl quipped as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Louise replied as she took Alexia's hand in a warm handshake. "So how do you know each other."

"Oh, well this isn't the first competition I've accompanied for," Rinoa modestly put forward. "Besides I went to school here for four years."

"Rinoa really should be the one competing, but she always insists on accompanying. Did you know that she graduated at the top of her class _and_ won the Joan Flores Award of Achievement?"

"It's not something you just say out of the blue, Alex."

"Well it should be…er…never mind. So anyway, Louise, you're the third one up tonight so you need to be waiting in the wings when the show starts. Don't worry, we usually have food and everything so you won't be bored."

"Okay, thanks."

"Listen, why don't you two go get some morning tea down the hall and when you come back we'll have a sound check. Then after lunch we'll have a run through of the whole show, is that okay with you?"

"Yup, totally."

"Alright then, see ya in a bit," Alex nodded as she turned around to talk to one of the lighting crew.

"So, the Joan Flores Award of Achievement, eh?" Louise smiled as they walked toward the numerous tables with food and drinks.

"It was just a stupid award they give for the best performance at the end of the year, its based on interpretation of a piece and audience appeal or something like that. Anyone could've won it."

"I don't think just _anyone_ could've won it. So what song did you play?"

Rinoa smiled slightly at the fact that she'd just heard the song played a few days ago. "Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata.' Its my favourite piece."

"Really? Well it's the only song Squall knows how to play."

"Squall plays the piano?" she expertly feigned ignorance.

"Well not really, I don't think he wanted me to know. I just caught a glimpse of him playing at my parents' house once."

"Yeah, well guys having this thing about knowing how to play an instrument…well the 'too cool for school' kind of guys, anyway," Rinoa nodded convincingly.

"I so know what you mean…but Squall isn't like that at all. He had a secretive sort of smile on his face when he was playing so I just figured it was a really special song, so I didn't push it."

__

Special? What's so special about it…it's my song…well…

…our song.

- - -

A/N-AH! Omg! I've been dead for the longest time, haven't I? Over a month, right? **I'M SO SORRY**! I really am, I got back from my holiday overseas and had to go straight back to school and my goodness is there a lot of work! *insert scream* I swear I'm going crazy with the amount of work I get every night! Last night alone, I did 5 hours of maths…5 HOURS OF MATHS! Can you imagine that?! So I'm totally swamped with work and haven't even turned my computer on for the past week, let alone caught up with the pile of fics I have to read…so to any of my favourite authors, I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed or anything…I will as soon as I can! I promise! Ok…so to this chapter…I do realise its short and is probably a 'filler' more than anything, but next chapter will have more action hopefully and will also be the second last chapter! Wow! I promise I'll try to update within the fortnight but no promises alright? I'll do my best! Please be patient! (yes I **do** realise I am a hypocrite, so no need to point that out). To everyone who reviewed last chapter (I don't have time to write individual responses) THANKYOU SO MUCH! I hope you haven't lost faith in me :)

****

Remote mine, BerlinBrownEyes, !~*moonlight chick*~!, jisatsu silence, wcigtdniw (I'll be sending an email you way soon)**, angel-brokensorrow, The Ever Smiling, Tai Style, Etherealist, Melissa, Noacat, emina, Henrybear, mariedel** (you owe me an update)**, chrono-maku, TheBlackRose5, Black Demon567, Wind Chime Bells, Angelprinczess29** (again, I apologise!)**, sweetangel6749, baka_shinji_01 **and **RayTheThief.**

****

Thankyou all for your continual support. Plz R&R! 3 e.t.


	15. This is My Moment

Disclaimer- *sings* I own nothing, nothing, NOTHING! So please…don't…sure meee….eeee….^.^…hehehe, so how was my rendition of Whitney Houston's song? Pretty ain't it? ^.^ jokes! Enjoy!

****

Chapter 15-This is My Moment

Louise nervously paced the corridor outside the stage door. _Oh my God! I can't do this, I can't do this! Yeah, pick a great time to let the nerves get to you…_

"Louise? Louise…hello?" Rinoa waved her hand in front of Louise's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just a little nervous, that's all," she weakly smiled.

Rin grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, the Concert Hall only holds 1,200 people-"

"_Only 1200_?! Are you trying to kill me? I can't do this! Not in front of so many people!"

"Listen, Louise, trust me on this, it'll just seem like it's a rehearsal. You won't see _anyone_. Its so dark out there and the lights are so strong that you'll feel like you're the only one on stage, except for me, of course."

"Really? You aren't lying just to make me feel better?"

"It's the truth. Besides, would I lie to you?" She then strategically added, "About something like this?"

"I guess not. Thanks."

"Anytime. So are you tuned and everything?"

"Yup, I'm all ready to go."

"Hey Louise," a voice called from down the corridor. They both turned to see Squall coming towards them. At the sight of the two girls he almost stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the image of Louise with her simple, dark green, satin gown held up by two spaghetti straps. But what really stunned him was the vision of Rinoa in her red, elegant georgette gown with a draping cowl neck also held up by two spaghetti straps. Shaking his head slightly, he put his hand on Louise's waist and kissed her cheek. "I just wanted to wish you both good luck."

"Thanks, Squall."

"Yeah, thanks," Rinoa hesitantly put forward. _He always looked good in a suit. Don't stare, he'll think you're checking him out! Well you kinda are… ARGH! Damn him!_

"So, I'll be heading back now. Have fun." That said, he turned back to the way he came from and proceeded down the corridor. Once he was back into the foyer of the Concert Hall he smiled boyishly to himself. _Rin is so damn beautiful…_

"Rin!" a girl waved as she saw the two girls enter the wings of the stage.

"Angie, hey! Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you this afternoon, you know how Alex is about socialising during rehearsal."

"Do I ever. So what's the deal this year? You're accompanying again?"

"Yeah I am. Angie, this is Louise. Louise, this is Angeline Kurmann."

"I know. You're like _the_ greatest pianist ever!" Louise said as she stared in awe at the slightly taller girl. "Wow. It's an honour to meet you," she gasped as she accepted Angeline's hand in a handshake. 

"Honour? I'd say the real honour is having Rin here accompany for you."

Rin smiled humbly. "Angie and I went to school here together, but as she went off to compete all around the world, I became a teacher."

"Which is good for me, because had she decided to compete with me, I wouldn't have as many awards as I do now."

"That's nonsense - complete bullshit."

"Whatever you say Rin. Listen, I'll talk to you later, I'm first on tonight. You know the tradition, last year's winner plays first."

"Yep, alright, I'll see ya soon then. Good luck!" she said as she hugged her old friend.

"Good luck to you, too! Though you don't really need it," she said with a wink before turning to walk to the other side of the stage where Alex was hastily waving for her.

"Wow! I can't believe you know Angeline Kurmann. I love watching her play."

"Yeah, it is a privilege. Listen, the shows about to start, do you want a drink or anything?"

"No," she smiled gratefully," I'm fine. Thanks Rin."

Outside, the lights of the Concert Hall slowly dimmed out to darkness signalling the start of the competition. A spotlight shone brightly against the crimson curtain, after a few minutes a slightly elderly man entered to an applause. Finally, when the claps had died down he began, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I welcome you all this evening to this prestigious event. This is the 48th year of the Persis Holland Award, named after, of course, the founder of this Music Conservatorium. This evening's performances demonstrate the extensive talents found across our city and will begin with last year's winner, Angeline Kurmann playing _Claire de Lune_."

The curtain lifted revealing a sole piano. After a few seconds, a girl dressed in a black, sleeveless gown approached from the stage wing, received by an enormous applause. Rinoa and Louise both applauded as she took her place at the piano. The black haired girl glanced at the girl beside her with a knowing smile.

"I think you should know – last year's winner isn't allowed to compete so I wouldn't be to worried about losing to Angie."

"What?"

"This is just her little performance. She isn't part of the competition."

With newfound confidence, Louise smiled as she watched the pianist play. _Whoa…I have a chance. Yes!_

When Angeline stood up after playing, accepting a few bunches of flowers and flashing a smile, she subtly hurried of the stage, sighing as she arrived beside the two ladies who'd been watching.

"Next we have a young flautist-" the MC began again outside on the stage.

Meanwhile Angie placed her flowers on the table and hastily took a glass of water to drink. "That's what I hate most about these things: all the fake smiling. No one just walks of the stage when they're done. They _have_ to appear to be enjoying the applause, which is all good once in a while, but a whole ten minutes of it is a bit much. I'm so glad that's the last I'll ever have to do."

Rinoa frowned slightly. "Last? But I thought you liked competing."

"Yeah, well it gets tiresome after a while, as you should know, besides I've been inspired to take up teaching."

"Well it's a very rewarding profession," the darker haired girl reassured.

"Who said anything about wanting a reward? I'm in it for the bossing around!" she laughed, receiving a glare from Alexia not too far away. "No seriously, I've always thought about it, and besides, I'm getting married next year, I don't think I should be travelling everywhere, leaving Vic at home alone and stuff."

"Vic? You two are still together?"

"Yep, four years now. Can you believe he's _still_ trying to teach me how to play the violin? He's been _trying_ since we started going out and he's a pathetic teacher-"

"Sorry to interrupt your little catch up Rinoa, but you and Louise go on in about five minutes." Alex informed them. "You better make sure you're ready."

"You all tuned up?" Rinoa asked as Louise started hyperventilating slightly.

"Yep."

"Are you sure you want to go on?"

"Yep."

"Because you could always just leave and cause a huge uproar."

"No," she quietly laughed. "My parents are here. I'd hate to disappoint them."

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later Angie."

"Good luck Louise, you'll be great!"

"Thanks." The two girls took their place next to Alexia who was busy whispering into her headset.

"Tell that stupid trumpeter to stop drinking the champagne, that's for _after_ the bloody show. How the hell did he sneak it in back stage? You actually let him? Did I honestly hire you? No don't answer that, I know I did. Listen, you get that bottle away from him right now or else he's not going on, I don't care how sober he thinks he is."

"Last chance to turn back."

"No, I'm fine, really I am. At least I'm not succumbing to the temptation of alcohol like some people." She sniggered as they observed one of the backstage crew on the opposite side of the stage chasing around some guy who was undoubtedly the 'trumpeter'. "What about you, Rin? You're so busy asking me whether I'm ready, what about you?"

"Oh I'm never ready, but I think I'm feeling pretty good tonight."

"Well…good luck!"

"You, too!" Rinoa returned as she accepted a hug. _So Squall's out there, and I'm on the stage. Why does this bring back memories…_

Rinoa sighed nervously as she turned to face the stage.

__

…This is it. 

- - -

A/N-okay, I know I said that this was gonna be the second last, but at the rate this is going, I'm pretty sure **next** chapter will be the second last…so that would make this chapter…the third last! Geez I'm good! Anyhoo, wow! I didn't realise so many people actually kept a look out for my fic…but wow! Thanks everyone for still reading, you have no idea how much it means to me! In particular:

****

Tai-Style-Squinoa action soon, I promise! Like next chapter soon. Thanks so much for the review!

****

remote mine-hehehe, I'm trying to stay away from the two month mark…*shudder* I have fun writing the Queifer bits, cos I'm sure I'll never write a full queifer fic, so yeah! Thanks so much dude!

****

Emina-omg! There's so many fics I have to catch up on, I'll check out your fic as soon as I can, which'll be like a month. But I'll try, I promise! Thanks for the review!

****

Angelprinczess29-aww, its my little dedication to you, ya like? Hahaha, I knew you would ^.^ thanks so much for all your support and I hope you update real soon, cos I can't wait. That little Squall thing wasn't originally part of the chap, but I was doing some last minute editing and said, why not? It'll be cute! Hahaha, so thanks again!

****

angel-brokensorrow-yeah I know, I'm working on that little updating problem…if only you knew how much work I have to do…but anyhoo, I'm trying my hardest to complete this fic so I can start another hahaha, so thanks for the review and your support!

****

Graywords-girl-wow! *tear* thankyou so much for your compliments! It's a joy to see different people reading my work, so thanks for reviewing!

****

Wcigtdniw-ah, its you again I see. Did you ever get my email? Just wondering…I dunno if I wrote the email addy correctly or whatever…but yeah…it was all prety meaningless anyway, but yeah. Just the usual thankyou so much, you're really funny and all that jazz *starts singing* erm…perhaps not. Omg! You hafta continue your little Squika! I swear I can't wait! AH! Omg! Oh yeah, I finally got ffx-2! So :P hahaha, omg! I've only played like 11 hours…I can't believe I've put school before ffx-2, but hey, what ya gonna do…anyhoo…ttyl! Thanks so much again! you rock! ^.^ *huggles*

****

Verdanii-wow! Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter! Not a lot of ppl do that nowadays…I really appreciate you taking the time to r&r…to thankyou so so much!

****

jisAtsU siLENcE-yup! Couldn't agree with you more: school does suck! But thanks for the review! Makes up for all the hours I spend in the dreaded classrooms and corridors…yeah thankyou!

****

code-wyze-so that's how you spell thankyou eh? Well I spell it as one word and I'm pretty sure all aussie's do so as far as I'm concerned it's the correct spelling. But thanks for pointing that out and thanks for reviewing!

****

Etherealist-sequel? Possible but unlikely…I have other ideas that I really wanna tackle, but rest assured, you have not heard the last from me! Muahaha! Erm…that sounded more evil than I anticipated but yeah…thanks for the review and for continuing to show interest…why you do I have no idea, but thanks all the same!

****

Shenny G. Potter-thanks for the compliments and choosing to read Moonlight Sonata, I do hope you enjoyed your ride and yada yada hahaha…always good to see a new reader so thanks for the review and the encouragement!

****

Wind Chime Bells-this chapter was faster coming out eh? Well I hope it was ok and I promise more action in next chapter…I woulda made this chappy longer cept I'm running short of time and I have heaps of assignments due. So thanks for your understanding and constant encouragement! Thanks a bunch!

****

Aograv-thanks so much for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thought it was okay.

****

baka_shinji_01-I think you'll hafta put that cookie order on hold for a while…I have time to even think about cooking! But soon, I promise! Those cookies will be headed your way! Thanks so much for reviewing!

****

Trin-I dunno…what does happen to Rin? Oh am I spose to know? . a little help? Kidding! Thanks for the review! I'll have the next chap out as soon as I can!

****

Black Demon-thanks for the review and apologies once again about the lateness…I feel so horrible for doing that!

****

Noacat-thanks for not forgetting bout lil old me! ^.^ you rock! Thanks a millions for still reading and reviewing!

****

CTHSKI-lucky last but not least, thanks for the greetings…you just reminded me of my age hahaha. Don't worry though, there isn't any bloodshed…I don't think. Thanks so much dude!

**__**

Thanks everyone! Please R&R! have a nice day…

3 e.t.


	16. Goodbye To You

Dislaimer: pfft, I think you guys are all bright enough to figure out which characters belong to me and which ones don't, so go right ahead and point out my unoriginality on that point. But anyhoo… I can't put this chapter on hold any longer and a lot of you have been waiting for another long-ish chapter, so here its is finally! But next chapter may be shorter. So enjoy!

.

****

Chapter 16-Goodbye To You

.

"I'd now like to welcome a young violinist who makes her performing debut amongst our ranks. She is a very talented artist and we wish her every luck this evening. Tonight she will be accompanied by our very own Rinoa Heartilly, a previous winner of this competition, playing Antonio Bazzini's _La Ronde des Lutins_."

The curtain lifted revealing the two ladies at their places: one sitting at the piano the other standing, violin in hand intently staring at the music in front of her. The darker haired of the two began the opening chords of the piano, the violin joining soon afterwards. The piece was a very quickly paced song, showing the violinist's excellent technique and skill. However, although the focus should've been on that very talented violinist, somewhere in the crowd, the only person one man could focus on was the pianist playing in the background.

.

* ~ * ~ *

__

"Squall! You're playing it wrong on purpose! You're killing my song!" she shouted as she shoved him, almost pushing him off the piano stool the two were seated on.

"I can't help it if I have a crap teacher," he smirked as he pushed himself back onto the stool, catching Rinoa off guard consequently making her lose her balance and fall onto her back on the floor.

"Ouch!" Rin moaned as she sat up.

Squall offered her a hand, pulling her up to stand. "You okay?"

"Did you just call me a crap teacher?"

"So what if I did?"

"Then you're a meanie," she childishly replied as she poked her tongue out at him. Slumping into the couch adjacent to the piano, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww, come on, you know I was only joking," Squall smiled meekly as he threw his back against the couch.

"Yeah well music isn't a joke to me, as you well know."

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry Rin. Come on…you play it then. That way I can have something to compare my own horrible playing to."

A smile twitched on the corners of her lips, as she shifted her weight to lean against Squall's side. "Fine, but you have to promise that you'll practise."

"Alright I will. Now…play."

Rinoa's smile broadened slightly as she quickly sat on to the stool. As she began to play, Squall looked on, observing her every move: the small smile that stayed in place, the way her eyes closed at times and the way her fingers just seemed to dance.

~ * ~ * ~

.

__

Some things never change…even in five years…

Squall's thoughts were interrupted when someone nudged him and whispered, "Louise is so good! I've never seen anyone play so fast and so accurately as well. She really is talented, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she certainly is." He nodded at the lively brunette sitting between him and Irvine.

"But Rin…wow! I mean, I've seen her practise and everything, but she's really on tonight, isn't she?"

"You bet she is," he replied trying not to sound too eager.

The pair on the stage had captivated the audience. The dazzlingly quick notes were played with such precision by both the girls that it was hard to believe they weren't carefully talking each other through the piece. However, despite the quick pace of the song, both the girls were surprisingly still in sync and in no way showing strain. After a few minutes when the pair had finished, a great applause sounded through the auditorium, most people standing.

Rinoa stood as the applause began, taking her place next to Louise for their bow. When she reached her side, Louise was absolutely beaming, partially due to the numerous lights on her and mostly due to the fact that they'd just about performed the best that they'd ever had. After they'd bowed, Rinoa led Louise off the stage and received a rather huge hug from behind just as they entered the wings.

"Oh my God, Rin! We did it! Thankyou so much for everything!"

"Louise, I have nothing to do with this. Whether you win or not tonight depends solely on you, and I'd say you had a really good, if not certain, chance of winning after that performance," she replied with a smile equal in size to Louise's. Outside in the auditorium, the applause hadn't died down and it was only until the Master of Ceremonies came out again and hushed them up that they all took their seats and quietened.

"I'm sure you will all agree that that performance was absolutely outstanding, but we'll leave the decision making to our judges. Next we have John Zhao, a third year trumpeter here at our school. Tonight he will be accompanied by the Deling City Symphony conducted by Professor Ricardo Banks."

Backstage, Alex frantically whispered in her headset, "We're having a delay, keep talking as long as possible."

The MC nodded slightly at receiving the message and continued, "Ricardo Banks, as well as our judges are all graduates from our esteemed school and I do believe our judges are yet to be properly introduced. So, tonight, out panel of judges consist of Elizabeth Palm, Anne Pablacio, Darren Wayne and Kenneth Mathers. Let's give them a round of applause." With that, the four judges stood, acknowledging their applause while members of the backstage crew quickly searched for the missing trumpeter who'd hidden himself in a closet (for God knows what reason).

"I don't care, I can't be bothered with him," Alex sighed as she rubbed her head. "Just get him out on that stage, whatever happens after that is totally his own fault."

"Alright, now let's have a round of applause for John Zhao."

The curtain lifted to reveal the odd looking chap, slightly slouched as he held the trumpet in his hand. Bringing it, he took a deep breath and blasted a sound that couldn't be considered musical in any way.

"Ric? Don't bother conducting. John's not sane tonight, just let him make a fool of himself," the event manager prompted as the esteemed conductor sat down in his chair.

However, to their surprise, the trumpeter began to play a slow jazzy number which, though rather faulty, was pretty well done. And, considering the slightly drunken state he was in, the audience found the performance rather successful, much to Alex's annoyance.

"I can't believe anyone was idiotic enough to let him into the competition. Who was that idiot anyway?" Some one was about to answer when she continued sternly. "Don't answer that, I know _I_ was the one who did so no need to rub it in or anything. Alright, get that fool off the stage this instant. Drag him, kick him, I don't care how just do it!"

The crew obeyed as she sunk down into a chair and sighed heavily. _Oh God how much longer do I need to put up with this?_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce this evenings winners. But first, allow me to thank the many people that without whom we'd have no competition tonight. So first of all Alexia Rzeznik who plans this event every single year. To all our sponsors and our judges here this evening. Let's give them all a round of applause." A sound erupted at the prompt. 

When silence returned, he continued, "Now the moment I know you've all been waiting for. Right, so in fourth place we have Ms. Joanne Herrera who played Alessandro Ferrari's Halloween Night's Dream with the Deling City orchestra." A small lady walked out rather jumpily to receive her flowers and plaque as the audience clapped. "In third place, Allan Bluwol who played Rimskij Korsakov' Flight of the Bumblebee on the trombone accompanied by Rachel Kirby on the piano. Let's give him a round!" A tall dark haired man and petite girl walked out, joining the harpist. "Second place goes to Stephen Lee who played Guilio Briccialdi's_ Il Carnevale di Venezia_ on the flute accompanied by Jerry Yan on the piano." As the MC finished, two men smiling and patting each other on the back came out to join the three already on the stage.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce this evening's winner. I'm sure you would all agree with me that their performance was unmatched tonight and we look forward to hearing her play next year to open the competition. So please, put you hands together for Louise Evans accompanied by Rinoa Heartilly playing Bazzini's _La Ronde des Lutins_!" A thunderous applause had sounded at Louise's mere name and the two girls came out onto the stage hugging.

"Oh My God! Rin, I can't believe it! Thankyou, thankyou, _thankyou_ so much for everything!"

"I'm glad I could help you win. You really were fantastic tonight. Watch out though, they'll make you say a speech. I just thought I'd warn you, so you aren't all tongue-tied. Now go on, accept that trophy!"

Louise released Rinoa from her embrace and grabbed her hand. "Come on, then." Accepting the flowers and trophy from the President of the Conservatorium, she was ushered to the microphone while Rinoa steeped back into the row of runner-ups.

"Wow," Louise began, "I never thought or dreamt that I'd ever have the privilege of standing before you all today. Thankyou all so much for you wonderful reception, but there's a few people that I'd like to thank in particular. My mom and dad, all of my family and friends who could make it here tonight, Squall, for all your support but more than anyone else, I want to thank Ms Rinoa Heartilly without whom I'm positive I wouldn't have achieved this distinguished award. So, yeah, thanks everybody and I'll see you all next year!"

"Thankyou all for coming," the MC started up again. "We hope that you will all join us in the foyer for some drinks and nibblies. So enjoy the rest of the evening and we hope to see you all again in a year."

.

Outside the foyer was busily filling up while waiters were already stationed to start serving. Quistis was eager to get out and see Seifer and frantically scanned the crowd assembled before her. Suddenly, someone took her hand and pulled her behind a pillar.

"Looking for me, eh?" he smirked as he leaned against the pillar's surface.

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? Actually I was looking for Rin."

Seifer feigned a dejected look.

"Then," she continued, "If I didn't see her, I was going to look for you."

"I knew you wouldn't last long without me."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really."

"Not that I want to inflate your ego anymore, but you look really good in a tux."

"I thought so," he laughed. "So tell me, you doin' anything after you leave this joint?"

"I'm not sure…" she slowly said as she scanned the crowd.

- - -

Rinoa and Louise came out from the backstage door and were literally hounded by people wanting to meet them. Smiling, Rinoa hastily whispered, "Run. Run fast, now! If you don't you'll be stuck here all night telling them your entire life story."

"Alright, I hafta go find Squall anyway."

"Okay go!" Louise slipped away just as the circle of people closed around Rinoa. "Sorry folks, Louise has, um, something to take care of. If you stick around though, you might be able to catch her later." Rinoa, too, then managed to sneak away, eager to find someone she knew among the huge ensemble of people throughout the foyer.

.

"Squall?" Louise tapped the shoulder of the man she knew.

"Hey," he replied as he turned and gave her a hug.

"Come for a walk with me through the park? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, okay," Squall said as he frowned slightly and followed Louise as she lead him outside.

.

"Rinny!" a voice called.

Turning, she saw him wave as he quickly made his was through the crowd to meet her. "Zell! You have to go now?"

"Yeah I do, unfortunately. Listen, I gotta run…I hate to leave like this but I have to. I'll come back to visit again soon, okay? I promise."

"Alright, well have a good trip and you better keep safe," she replied as she hugged him.

"I will be. Now you be a good little girl, okay?"

She nodded with a laugh. "Okay." With that he turned and walked towards the door, waving to her one last time before disappearing through the threshold.

Turning back into the direction she'd originally been facing, Rinoa spotted a familiar blonde head standing by a pillar. Slightly curious, she made her way to the pillar, stopping in her tracks when she saw someone else she knew behind the pillar besides Quistis.

"Seifer?" She frowned as she approached the two. "What are you doing here? And with Quistis?"

"Quistis? Oh so that's your name…" he said as he gave Quistis a look that clearly suggested 'play along'.

"Rin, how could you blow my cover like that! Wait…you know him?"

"You bet I do. Long time no see, Seifer."

"Right back at ya, Rin. You played real great tonight. Have you seen Squall around by any chance?" Seifer asked with a smirk.

"I did before the show when he came to wish his _fiancee_ good luck. Haven't seen him since, though. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious."

"Evidently so," she replied contemptuously, her slight frown never leaving her frown. "So what are you doing here Quisty with him? Is he trying to sweet talk you, 'cause let me tell you, he's nothing but a sleaze bag that isn't worth the time nor the effort."

"Okay great, I'm glad you've shared your opinion of him with me, now let me tell you this, Rin. I've actually been seeing Seifer for a week now."

"You what? Without telling me?"

"I didn't know I needed to get _your_ permission to go out with anyone," Quistis answered, in an annoyed tone.

"You don't. I'm just saying that I don't like you going about with _him_," she replied as she cast a glare at Seifer.

"So you _have_ to like who ever I go out with? Well Rinoa, sorry to tell you this hun, but the world doesn't revolve around you, as you might like to think."

"I know it doesn't, but you could've told me."

"You would've taken it the wrong way, as if like I'm dating the enemy," she snapped trying hard to not raise her voice.

"Oh so you _do_ know who Seifer really is. Then it wouldn't surprise you to know that he's Squall's bestfriend, would it?"

"No, I know very well what his affiliation with Squall is. The fact still remains, though - he _isn't_ Squall just like _I'm_ not you, Rin. Can't you, for once, be happy for me? That I actually have someone in my life that I like and am happy to be with?" Quistis stated boldly as Seifer evidently listened intently behind the two girls.

"I would be happy for you, if it wasn't him."

"You know what," she began defiantly, crossing her arms over her stomach. "This is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you. You're so oblivious to _everything_ that doesn't concern you. You are in _such_ denial that you have to get worked up over anything and _everything_ that represents Squall in the slightest way," Quistis' voice started to get louder.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Squall," Rinoa argued as she shook her head.

"Rin, this has _everything_ to do with Squall," she fought back, careful to not cause that much of a scene. "I love you and everything, but if you're not going to be honest with yourself, then I have to be. Rinoa, it's so _blatantly_ obvious that you're crazy about him and love him. I can _not_ believe that you're willing to throw that all away because you're too proud."

Rinoa stood speechless for a moment, for the truth had finally been spoken, but not from her own mouth. So she began rather uncertainly, and shakily, "I am _not_ too proud. I don't need to listen to this, especially from _you_," she concluded as she gave her best friend a stone cold gaze before turning to exit the foyer. She shivered as the cold air hit her face and, covering her face, she descended the stairs and crossed the road. _How did it get to this…?_

.

Quistis buried her face in her hands. Seifer put his arms around her as she leaned into him. After a few minutes she sniffed and lifted her head to meet Seifer's stare.

"So you like me that much, do you?" he asked with a smirk, receiving a roll of the eyes from Quistis.

"Not now, Seifer," she replied softly with a shake of the head.

"Alright, alright," he acquiesced as he hugged her closer to him. "You did the right thing, though. It's up to her now."

"I know. But what if she does something stupid?"

"Then she'll have to come to terms with it herself."

__

And if she doesn't…what then?

.

* * *

.

Louise took Squall's hand in her's and lead him across the paved road to the park opposite the conservatorium. As they entered the park, passing the hedges and chain fence, Squall stopped short realising the familiarity of the place.

__

This is where it happened…

Continuing on, Louise stoped him when they reached the centre of the park, where the fountain stood.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I couldn't do this inside, I just needed us to be alone." She took both of Squall's hands in her's and smiled genuinely. "Squall, you've been a really great friend and supporter, but I need to ask you this."

__

Umm…okay? He nodded in response, encouraging her to continue.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

Squall stood in shock momentarily. _What the…?_ "Because…I wanna be with you."

She didn't detect the uncertainty in his voice and continued, "Are you sure? 'Cause Squall, I've been thinking these past few days and…and we've never even said that we love each other. And as much of a great guy you are, I really don't want you to commit to something just because everyone expected it to happen, and the truth is…" she paused as she looked straight into his eyes. " I'm not entirely sure I'm ready either."

He remained quiet, processing what she'd just said. _She's right…_ "So I guess the real reason you wanted to talk was to call off the engagement," he stated plainly, no anger present in his tone.

Louise bit her lip as she slowly nodded. "Yes, Squall," she began as she pulled her hands from his, "I do." She took the engagement ring off and held it out to him, nervously expecting to receive some harsh treatment. 

He smiled understandingly and, feeling only slightly hurt, took the ring from her as he sighed. "So…when did _this_ decision come about?" he asked out of pure curiousity, placing the ring into his pocket.

She frowned quickly at his response then thanked heaven for her lucky 'escape'. "Well, it was when I was talking to Rinoa, that I got thinking."

Squall immediately tensed. "Rinoa? Wait…Rinoa told you about us?

"What? No…hey, you were cheating on me?" Louise gaped.

"No, no, no," she laughed slightly as he took her hands again. "This was a long time ago, before you and I even met."

She frowned confusedly. "But I thought you two didn't know each other…"

"Well we do…very well in fact."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin and I…let's just say that we have a history."

"What _kind_ of history?" she asked curiously with a small smile. Even at the most awkward of moments girls can't help wanting to hear intriguing stories.

"You do realise how weird this is right?"

"Yeah, but tell me anyway."

Squall smiled at her. "Well, basically, Seven years ago, I met Rin through Seifer. He was actually the one that going after her, but what can I say? She chose me. We got pretty close during the two years we were together, but the night before graduation I snuck into her room and saw some guy on her bed sleeping. I got so jealous that I wasn't even thinking rationally, naturally I thought she'd been cheating on me. So next day, I break with her and never expect to see her again. That was five years ago. Last week at that party was the first time I'd seen her since that day."

"So who was the guy?"

"Her stepbrother."

"No way!"

"I told her that was what I thought and she…she told me she hated me and told me to act like we didn't know each other so that you wouldn't get dragged into it."

"Oh my God, Squall." Louise gasped as she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry I put you through that! You should've told me earlier. You should've…you should've _told_ me."

"You would've been all awkward around her then and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable just because of my past with Rinoa. You know, I still can't believe I was so stupid," he continued as he rubbed his forehead.

Behind Squall, in the distance, Louise noticed a bit of movement. Smiling, she looked into Squall's eyes once again. "Well, now you can have a second chance."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well…" she started slowly, "You're no longer engaged to me and just over that walks the one you really love." Louise nodded in the direction of Rinoa who'd just entered the park and sat on a bench.

"Huh?" he turned to where Louise had nodded to and held his breath nervously for a second. "If I go to her now, would you hate me?"

Louise laughed as she shook her head. "No, of course not. _I_ broke off the engagement and I really want you to be happy. Go," she encouraged.

Smiling, Squall kissed her one last time on the cheek and hugged her. "Thanks, Louise." And with that he turned to follow Rinoa.

__

I need to make this right…

.

- - -

A/N-aha! I'm not dead- far, far from it! I am very much alive and on the border of starting a new fic! That's right my dearies, only one more chapter to go until the end of moonlight *tear*…you all know this day had to come, but hey! Even though the chapter is ready to be posted and everything, I think I'll stretch out the length of this fic one more time and have a two week gap…unless of course I get a lot of protesters telling me to update sooner, which I prolly will. So in about a week to 2 weeks, I shall update! Okay? Got that? Good! Wow! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and sorry about making you all wait three weeks! Hope the length of this chapter made up for it! so what y'all think? Please review and tell me! And now those special people who did review last week:

****

Wcigtdniw-aw! Did u like your little appearance in this chapter? Lol! Thankyou ever so much for the review…no wait, two reviews you wrote! ^.^ me so, so happy! *muahz* thankyou! So what happens in the next part of the squika? I really wanna know! Hahaha, talk to you soon and thanks once again. hope you don't get in trouble over me =S

****

!~*moonlight chick*~!-totally understandable about your computer problems! No Internet?! *stares blankly at screen in shock* OMG! That must totally suck for you! Hope you get it back soon ^.^ and thanks for taking the effort to review!

****

Jeannie Baby-wow! Thanks for the compliments! I'm sorry about how long its taken me to update, I really am try to overcome that but with school and everything and this being my second last year, well…things are kinda hectic and school unfortunately does have to come first :(…thanks for appreciating my work though ^.^ hope this chapter was ok…

****

Barr-agreed! Squall is such an idiot! I find myself cursing him out loud really randomly hehehe, thanks so much for the review!

****

remote mine-*shock* you weren't the first review this time! Whoa! That's like the first time in ages! Now…I'm gonna bargain with you…if you update within the next week, I promise I will update in exactly a week…but if not…I might anyway hahaha, ok so that wasn't much of a bargain, but I really wanna read ur next chap! So get writing! Pretty please! Oh thanks btw ;)

****

Knighted-dun dun dun…the moment you've all been waiting for! Hahaha, hope you enjoyed the breakup …thought that's really weird but yeah…how was my depiction? Not what you expected right? Just remember…Louise is a really nice person! Ok…hope u liked this chap, then ^.^ thanks!

****

Tai-Style-total squinoa action next chapter! Hope you're looking forward to it! ^.^ thanks so much for the review!

****

jisATsU siLENcE-if you thought last chapter left you hanging, how was this ending! Hahaha, did it kill you?! Prolly not, but hey! Thanks so much fro reviewing and brightening up my day!

****

Graywords-girl-one chapter closer to the end! How was it? was it okay? Hope it was! Thanks again for reviewing! It means so much to me!

****

Wind Chime Bells-how was this ending for a cliffy?! Are you mad?! Hahaha, hopefully not, I'll update soon I promise! ^.^ wow! Thanks for reviewing once again!

****

Emina-what is squall planning? You'll find out in due course m'dear ^.^ I've been so happy this week and your review makes it all the more better…thanks so much to you!

****

Noacat-wow! How ya been? Thanks for reviewing (that line must be getting old eh?). I love getting feedback from loyal readers! You rock!

****

angel-brokensorrow-well she doesn't get the guy so she hadta get the prize hahaha. Hope you liked this chapter! And thankyou so much for the review!

****

Earth's rain-in answer to your question…never…hahaha! Jokes! Soon, my friend, they get together soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cheers to ya!

****

baka_shinji_01-wow! 300 reviews?! I can't wait til I get to that point, it will truly be a great day! ^.^ I hope you are too! Hahaha, thanks for the reviews and I think you'll hafta stop looking forward to cookies…my oven's stuffed :(

****

Trinforever-I've written your fic down on my list-to-read, but I don't know how long it'll be til I can, but I will! I promise that much! ^.^ thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

****

Angelprinczess29-hehehe like my lil tribute to you ;) hahaha, hope you did. omg! I love your fics! You must update soon!! Your fic is like the only one I'll make time for atm so consider yourself lucky my friend ;) hahaha. Thanks heaps dude! *muahz*

****

Black Demon567-ok…this chapter was much longer, did it suffice? I hope so…next chapters just a lil bit shorter so hopefully that'll make you happy ^.^ thanks for reviewing and say hi to ur friends for me..the ones who were defending me hehehe cheers!

****

Etherealist-question…whats a Marysue? =S I don't know n its been bugging me…anyhoo…thanks for reviewing dude…Louise was meant to be likeable, so she doesn't get too hurt hahaha…how was this chap??

****

Wcigtdniw-hmm…nah you won't get two responses ;P hahaha…ill email instead.

****

FreyA-wings-omg! I love winter sonata! I only got to see about 8 episodes when I went to the phils for a holiday and I sorely miss it! but my friends have been telling me all about it and I have to go over her house one day to see the ending…but omg! Thanks so much for reviewing and telling me what you think! Winter sonata rocks! And so does 'the truth' I love them! Oh and meteor garden and and…yeh..hehhee thanks again!

****

island's lily-thanks for reviewing!

****

Shenny G Potter-thanks again!

****

Buttered Angie-YAY! You finally got around to reading my fic! Woohoo! Thankyou so much dude! Means a lot to me *tear*..er was soo intense tonight! I mean wow! Romano died! AH! Tell u bout it tomoz…yeh…cheers mate *muahz* thanks heaps!

****

The Ever Smiling-welcome back! I so know how it is with school…kill me now! ARGH! Hahaha yeh I was stalling…but thanks anyway for reviewing! Thankyou fellow Erica ;) hahaha…ttyl!

**__**

Please R&R…you all rock! 3 e.t


	17. Dancing in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Since this is the last disclaimer for Moonlight I figured I may as well make it a legit one. Okay, I do not own Square-Enix nor the characters created by them. The only character I own is Louise Evans. Michael Sinclair who appeared in previous chapters is the property (hehehe) of **mariedel**. Lastly, the plot is mine…mine, mine, mine! ^.^ enjoy!

.

****

Chapter 17-Dancing in the Moonlight

.

**__**

And when the stars fall I will lie awake…

.

Rinoa shivered as she sat on the park bench. She looked up at the sky and the numerous clouds slowly filling up the great expanse. Each star slowly disappearing until only the light of the moon was visible. Returning her gaze to the ground, she stared at the grass and then glanced at the root of a tree at her feet. She followed the roots with her eyes up the trunk until she saw a small, roughly carved heart on the wood. _This place…its memories. This is where it all happened._ Shaking her head slightly, she replayed the fight that she and Quistis had just had, the first they'd ever had. _I can't believe Quistis said what she did. I can't believe this night had to end this way…_

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I never thought I'd be underneath this tree with you again."

"Did you follow me?" Rinoa asked irately.

"Actually I was already here. What's wrong?" he queried as he saw a tear escape her eye

"Nothing," she sniffed. "I just had a fight with my bestfriend, not that it would mean anything to you."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"You're going to anyway," she shrugged. "So where's Louise?"

"Ah, Louise, the girl who just called off our engagement? Well I guess she's gone back to the party," he strategically stated.

"Called off the engagement?"

"Yep." 

"Why?" she asked nonchalantly.

"She didn't want to get married. Mutual understanding kind of thing: we didn't love each other in that way."

"Oh…" Rinoa whispered in acknowledgment.

Squall looked up at the tree above him and smiled. "This place sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

She scoffed, as she cast her glance down at the ground, "Not good ones."

"Come on…you don't think all the times I took you here were good?"

__

Of course…I'm not gonna say so, though.

"I took you here nearly every weekend 'cause you said you felt closer to music here."

__

I know…I did – I do…

"We spent all our time here underneath this tree…"

__

This is where it all happened…

"…I told you I loved you underneath this tree." 

As the words left his mouth, Rinoa felt as if she were about to cry. A mere tear escaped her eye as she stood, casting her gaze downwards, blinking them away. She was about to walk away when Squall took hold of her hand. She lifted her eyes from the ground to meet Squall's. She felt her mouth go dry as she continued to stare into his glassy orbs. 

"Those were the happiest moments, Rin – all the times I spent here with you. You're all I'll ever need to be happy. Please tell me you forgive me," he whispered as if afraid to disturb the emotion passing between them.

Rinoa's glance shifted from Squall's intense gaze to her hand. She relished in its warmth, closing her eyes momentarily as the memories came flooding back. Still staring at her hand and the firmness of his grip, Rinoa almost smiled. 

__

How easy everything could be now…Squall and I together forever – it's all so simple. But still…how can I be sure that it will last this time…?

Rinoa closed her eyes once again and bit her lip - this could've been the biggest mistake of her life.

"Squall I…" her voice trailed as tears began to fall. "I just can't."

He frowned, genuinely surprised at her response and…disappointed. "What do you mean 'you can't'?

"We can't…_I _can't just pretend that nothing happened and pick up where we left off."

"I'm not asking you to do that," he persisted gently. _God, Rin, don't do this to me._

"Oh, but you _are_. Do you know how many tears I've shed because of you? Do you honestly know how much I hurt – am still hurting?"

"Of course I do, Rin. I hurt just as much as you did, you have to believe me," he coaxed as he took both of her hands in his as if to emphasise his point.

"How do I know that that won't happen again, Squall? My…my heart is too fragile for that to happen again, and I don't want to put my hopes into something that'll just vanish one day."

"Rin…Rinoa, don't you trust me?" _Please say that you do…_

She momentarily paused before continuing. "That's the thing…" She took her hands from his, sad at the loss of heat and feeling of comfort his touch gave.

Squall prayed on his life that she wouldn't say what he thought she would. His thoughts dreaded the next scene, and as much as his heart willed it to be untrue, nothing could change what was to be…for the mean time.

"…I don't know if I do anymore," she said in a mere whisper before turning from him and running as best she could to her car, praying that he wouldn't follow.

Squall watched helplessly as she disappeared into the distance. He knew she didn't want to be followed, so he resigned to sinking down onto the park bench.

__

This is the third time I've had to watch her run away…

…it shall be the last.

.

Rinoa opened the door of her house, darkness surrounding her as she closed it. Blindly, she walked to her bedroom and sat on her window seat. Sighing, she stared out the window and hugged her knees to her chest. _What have I done…?_

.

* ~ * ~ *

__

"You know I was talking to my dad last night-"

"Whoa!" Rinoa feigned surprise as she took a bite out of her apple. They were both sitting at the base of a huge cherry blossom tree, leaning against its trunk.

"No seriously. I was talking about you to him-"

"Should I be scared about where this is going?"

"Will you stop interrupting-"

"I'm not interrupting you," she grinned as he elbowed her side softly. "I just think and talk faster than you do."

"Anyway," he continued as he rolled his eyes, "As I was saying: I was talking about you to him and then he started going on about some shit about rings and crap."

"Rings? What the hell?"

He shrugged, ignoring Rinoa's wide-eyed expression. "Exactly what I thought. I mean, you know and I know that we're to young for anything like that. But what he was going on about was some sort of ring exchange."

"Umm…explain?" she asked whilst chewing.

"Well, apparently there's this sort of tradition that when two people love each other they give each other rings as a symbol of that love…or something. It's suppose to mean that they'll love each other no matter what."

"Like…engaged?"

"Nah…not exactly. Don't freak out or anything, Rin, it just a symbol…as I said, some stupid tradition in my family, I dunno."

They sat in silence for a while until Rinoa tossed her apple core onto Squall's lap.

"What the hell?" Squall exclaimed while brushing it off with the back of his hand.

"I got an idea."

"What? To throw your apple core on me? Great idea."

"No!" she scowled as she elbowed him in the side. "Why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Exchange rings! You give me that ring with that thing on it-"

"How many times do I have to explain what that 'thing' is? It's Griever-"

"Yeah I know, sorry…I love getting you worked up about nothing. So anyway, you give me your Griever ring and I'll give you my mother's ring."

"D'ya wanna?"

"Don't see why not," she shrugged. "Besides, it's tradition."

"And you know how much I lo-ove tradition," Squall replied sarcastically.

"Come on, it'll be our thing. Go on, let's have it." She took her necklace off from around her neck and slipped her mother's engagement ring from it and held it in her palm. Squall took his from his finger and held it out to her. She took it as she placed her's into his outstretched palm. Giving it a quick kiss, she slipped it onto the chain in the place of her mother's ring and put it back on.

Rinoa stared at the ring on her chest as she leaned in closer to Squall. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered as he too observed the image of his ring on her necklace.

"I just want you to know and remember that, okay?"

"Okay."

.

~ * ~ * ~

.

Rinoa frowned at the realisation: _What happened to my ring?_ She glanced outside the window again just as droplets of water began hitting the glass. _After all this time I never bothered to question it: why didn't I take the ring back? And why didn't he give it back?_

How on earth did I manage to delude myself for so long?

Quistis was right…I do love him.

I don't know why I ever doubted it.

Outside the rain began getting heavier and Rinoa grabbed a jacket, quickly putting it over the dress she was still wearing from the competition, and her bag before running out of her room, down the corridor, out the door and to her car. Pulling out her cell phone from her bag, she quickly dialled for Quistis as she backed out of the driveway, ignoring the fact that what she was doing was illegal.

__

"Hello?" her friend answered.

"Quisty?"

__

"Rin? Oh my God, where are you?!"

"I have some things I need to take care of, but I need you to do me a favour."

__

"Sure, anything."

"Okay, I need you to tell me what Squall's address is."

"I don't know it."

"Well you're still with Seifer, right? Get it off him."

Rinoa heard Quistis talking distantly to someone else and after a few seconds she returned. _"He lives in apartment 4C in the Hillview which is number 78 on Minic Road."_

"Thanks, Quisty."

__

"Listen Rin, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

"Don't be," she smiled. "You were right." And with that she hung up.

.

"Hello? Rin?" Quistis said into her phone as Rinoa hung up. "She just hung up! After saying something _that_ cryptic, she just hangs up!" she complained as she shoved her phone back into her bag.

"What did she say?" Seifer asked.

"Well I said 'sorry' and she goes 'don't be, you were right'."

"Sweetie," he smiled at her, "I don't think that was very cryptic at all."

"You mean…she…"

"Is finally doing something right," Seifer finished. Holding out a hand to her he grinned. "Well done, objective complete."

.

Rinoa quickly parked her car along the side of the road and ran across the road to where the front door of the apartment building was. Hastily making her way up the stairs, she pounded at the door. Having no response, she concluded no one was home and ran back down the stairs.

Squall, who was lying on his bed, still dressed in his suit, was shaken out of his reverie when he heard a rapping on his door. _Who the hell?_ Standing up, he meandered to his door and opened it. Realising that there was no longer anyone standing there, he ran to his window overlooking the street to see who it was. It only took a second to realise who it was.

"Rin! Wait!" and with that, he quickly bounded across the room and down the stairs, not bothering to close the door behind him.

She had stopped in her tracks at his voice and continued to stand in the rain, not really caring about how she looked or how much her dress was getting ruined. When Squall came out of the brightly lit foyer of the building, he stood in front of her puffing.

"What are you doing here, Rin?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come on, let's go inside then. You'll get sick standing out here."

"No," she said defiantly as she grabbed his arm and beckoned him to stay with wide eyes. "The shield only goes down for so long, so if this is where I have to do this, then so be it. It's now or never, Squall."

"Alright, what is it?" he asked softly.

"Why didn't you give me back my ring?" Rinoa breathed deeply as the words left her mouth as if it took all her effort to lay aside her pride and come clean.

"What do you mean?" he replied with a hint of a smile.

"You don't remember? The ring I gave you when you gave me yours? My-"

She stopped when Squall pulled out a chain from his pant's pocket. On it were two rings: Griever and Rinoa's ring. "You mean this ring? Your mother's engagement ring?"

Rinoa stood then in awe, gaping at the sight of the two rings together at the bottom of the chain.

"I always keep them on me…always together."

"Why?" she asked shakily as she continued to stare at the rings. _God it's been such a long time._

"I needed to believe - to know - that you still loved me."

"I do, Squall," she whispered before lifting her gaze to meet his. Then she smiled, and repeated in a stronger voice, "I do. That's why I didn't take it back. The day I gave you back Griever, I thought you didn't love me anymore. But I never asked for mine back because the truth is…I never stopped loving you."

"And _I_ never stopped loving _you_. So…I guess you can have this back now," he said as he gently placed Griever in her palm. She took in the sight of it against her skin, and the rainwater beginning to surround it in her palm. She smiled as she brushed her fingers over the contours and closed her fingers over it.

"Squall, I know we can't change the past, I know that all too well. But I wanna make the future right…_our_ future…that's if you still want to."

Slowly, he cupped her chin with his fingers and gazed longingly into her eyes. 

"If you're asking whether or not I still want to be with you despite our mistakes - the answer is yes. Now and forever." 

Then, closing the gap, he kissed her as the rain poured down on the two, consecrating their future. Rinoa closed her eyes as his lips touched her's and marvelled at the softness of his touch and the comfort of his arms around her. Pulling away slightly, Rinoa leant her forehead against Squall's chest, smiling as she felt the rain pouring on them. 

__

I can't believe I almost forgot how this felt. It feels so right.

Slowly, he tightened his hold of her as he ran a hand through her drenched hair. After a while, Squall glanced up at the sky as the clouds parted, and the rain ceased. Feeling the rain stop, she, too, looked up to see the sky.

Bringing her eyes back down slightly, she caught Squall's stare and gazed back at him with a small smile which he mirrored.

This is where their future began - under a shower of life, beneath the light of the moon.

.

** __**

…You are my shooting star *

.

THE END

.

- - -

A/N - WoW! I bet you all thought this day would never come! And I've taken my time, haven't I? OMG! My second fic finished! AH! Its such a great feeling! Really, it is! So on that note, I just really wanna thank everyone who's been with me through this long and winding ride in particular **Mariedel** and **Buttered Angie** who've been great friends and listeners during the endless conversations and with always happy to give suggestions. They both are great writers in their own rights so I suggest you go off and read their fics (mariedel on fictionpress and buttered angie on ff.net) because they're smashingly good! You guys rock my world! Thankyou!

Secondly, I'd like to thank all the people, yes that's you, who have read this fic and have reviewed and encouraged me to continue. After all, I write to please you guys and your feedback means more than you could possibly imagine. So to all those who reviewed:

****

Noacat-I honestly hoped you liked this ending, I'd hate to disappoint one of the few readers who've stuck with me from the beginning. Thanks for every review you've taken the time to write! Cheers to ya!

****

Graywords-girl-I updated when I said I would. How'd you like it? I hope you did! thanks for your support and lovely comments ^.^

****

SabreHero-*rubs head* no need to get all violent about it! *pouts* I updated okay? So how was it? hope you liked it! thanks a bunch!

****

zornoid13-thanks for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it. cheers ^.^

****

Tai-Style-Louise is 'special' she based on my verily bestest buddy who probably would act like that in that situation. But anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! You rock!

****

angel-brokensorrow-what?! Rinoa doesn't end up with Squall?! Wait…they did! hahaha, I don't know where you got that from dude, but keep in mind…*SQUINOA ALL THE WAY* don't ya ever forget it! thanks a billion for everything!

****

Earth's Rain-I'm so happy you've enjoyed my fic! Thanks for reviewing and all the compliments, I do hope that you enjoyed this final chappy! ^.^

****

Jean-I'm so sorry, did I really kill you that much?! I updated as soon as I could! I promise I did! I'm sorry for making you wait, but I couldn't help it. school, unfortunately, takes a up a lot of time in my life. So anyway, thanks so much for showing your interest! It means so much to me!

****

Etherealist-have I ever mentioned before that I love you name? well I do…hehehe. Anyhoo…thanks for your continual support and for showing you interest. Thankyou so, so much!

****

Buttered Angie-AH! Omg! How did it feel being the first person to read the complete thing? Feel special? Hehehe, I'm so glad that any scene to do with denial reminds you so much of me, I'm really *tear* touched. And about you getting interested in ff, I think its only right since you've brainwashed me into meteor garden and f4 and all the korean dramas you have yet to fill me in on. So basically, thanks so much dude! *muahz* you maketh me verily happy ^.^ ACK! Damn shakespeare…hate that dead guy! Thanks again! I luv VIC! He's so similar to s****! Its scary! But I don't care!

****

Knighted-sorry about the cliffy, but trust me, if you'd seen the original way that chapter was meant to end, you would've hated it more! No joke! I hope you get to read this when I post it, I'm touched that you wanna read it that much! Oh and about new fics!? I've got a ton of more ideas which are still undergoing the thought processes, but don't worry. I don't think I'll be disappearing from the ff world just yet ;)…thanks again!

****

Wind Chime Bells-I waited one week, will that suit you? Hope you enjoyed this final chapter, it really has been a ride hasn't it? I mean, wow! 8 months! I shouldn't have stretched it out that long, but hey, I don't think I could've helped it. thanks for your continual support! I'm eternally grateful to you!

****

jisATsU siLENcE-hope you liked this chapter, I've really appreciated all your reviews. Just want you to know that your comments are going overlooked. Thanks heaps!

****

Angelprinczess29-AH! Omg! Another fic down, I'm sure you know exactly how I feel. So I've updated, now I eagerly await your's, missy! No pressure, but I can't wait! You have to know how much I luv your fics, I say it practically all the time. So once again, I just wanna say that its an honour to have you reading my stories and that I thoroughly appreciate all your comments. Thanks so much! ^.^ you rock!

****

RococoTheFlyingMonkey-thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed reading my fic!

****

!~*moonlight chick *~!-gotten that new computer yet? I sorely need one too :(, but I don't think I'll be getting one soon. Thanks so much for every single review you've typed up, its great to write when you know people are actually enjoying the read. So thanks so much for all your support!

****

Mariedel-reviewer number 300! How more special could you be?! Hahaha you owe me an update! If you don't update at least once these holz I swear I'm gonna chuck a hissy fit! I may even throw another banana peal at you so b-e-w-a-r-e! ^.^ jokes lang hahaha. How's your sakit ng ulo? Hahaha, hope the maths homework didn't make it worse! Anyhoo…thanks a lot for putting up with me! And b-e-w-a-r-e! I have three more fics in the making! *muahz*! Cheer to ya!

****

Wcigtdniw-Sir John himself I see! Out of all reviewers, I must say you are one of my favourites. I've prolly said that before haven't I? Well, lucky for you, you were actually reviewer 301! Better than 298 eh? Hehehe I thought so. So no more Squika? Aww! I loved every moment of it! thanks so much for all of your heartfelt, and truly appreciated reviews, they mean so much to me, as I have also said on a weekly basis. Did it ever occur to you that I purposely put typos in specifically for you? Hahaha, you like picking my fic apart so I add little stuff to see if you pick it up…which you always do. So well done! And thankyou oh so much for you wonderful reviews! You honestly rock my world! Thanks, John the trumpeter and thank Theo for me as well ok? Thanks dude!

****

baka_shinji_01-sorry about the cookies. Next time I swear! You got close to reviewer 300! 302 is pretty good! Thanks so much for your reviews! And I'll keep the cooking and milk in mind ^.^

****

TrinForever-I promise to read your fic soon! I really will, I'm just totally swamped with school and only just started reading fics again. so thanks for your support and I'll get to your fics soon! Thanks again!

****

dark eco-done, done and done! ^.^ thankyou!

****

FreyA-wings-last but not least, thanks so much for taking the time to review! Winter sonata does rock! And I'll buy the dvd's soon I hope. Thanks again!

.

__

So thankyou once again to everyone! _Please R&R and tell me what you thought! I'd really appreciate it! oh, and don't forget to keep a lookout for my new fic_Close To You _which will be posted in the near future. Thanks again!** 3 e.t**_


End file.
